It's Still Love
by emmareden
Summary: Charlotte/Jessica. I know, a bit weird but in this Charlotte is adopted and not related to the Dilaurentis's (or Drake's) biologically. She's living in an apartment Jessica pays for because she's still a secret from the rest of the family. It's the only real relationship either have with anyone else, so when their feelings take a new turn... well, this is what happens. MultiChapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, a weird pairing so don't read if you don't want lol. But I just love these two. So, in this Charlotte is adopted so not related to the Dilaurentis's at all. She's about 20 here and living in an apartment in Philly where Jessica visits her secretly every now and then because nobody else knows about her (she still went to Radley and stuff). Multi-chapter so it's all going to unravel. Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 1.**

"Did you have another nightmare?" Jessica murmured, drawing her teenage daughter close.

Charlotte nodded into her mom's shoulder, "Yes," she whispered.

"Shh," Jessica ran a hand through blonde hair, "It's alright."

Charlotte bit her lip as she took in the comforting smell of her mom and nuzzled into her chest.

"Was it the same one?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes," she whispered, "There's so much blood… mom, it doesn't feel like a dream… it feels like… a memory."

Jessica closed her eyes, "Honey, it's just a bad dream."

Charlotte remained silent for a while before speaking, "What if it is a memory, mom? What if it's… something that happened before you took me in."

Jessica felt her body tense.

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, Charlie," Jessica sighed, "I know you've been thinking about your… parents."

Charlotte drew back and shook her head vigorously, "You're my parent, mom. I know that. Blood doesn't make you family. Like dad," her tone darkened, "He's not my family, mom. You are."

Jessica smiled at her daughter, "Wise words."

Charlotte returned the smile before nibbling on her lip, "Mom, can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course you can," Jessica placed a hand on Charlotte's cheek, kissing her forehead, "Always."

"Always," Charlotte repeated quietly, "Even when I'm older and meant to be all mature…" her face screwed up in thought, "I guess I'm already pretty old…"

Jessica chuckled, "You'll never be too old to be my little girl."

Charlotte smiled happily and nuzzled back into her mom's chest.

* * *

Jessica balanced her groceries as she unlocked the door and let herself in. Charlotte rushed up to her and took some of the bags.

"Thank you," Jessica smiled.

"I missed you," Charlotte tried not to pout as she placed the bags in the kitchen.

Jessica sighed, "I know, I missed you too sweetheart."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her mom, "I love you."

Jessica hugged her tightly, "I love you too, baby," she touched her daughters face, "Have you been okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "I'm okay. I just wish…" she shrugged, "I just miss you. I get bored here all by myself all the time."

"I know, honey," Jessica looked at her daughter, "But I'm here now."

Charlotte smiled a little, "Yeah," she said softly, "You are."

Jessica ran a thumb over Charlotte's cheek before kissing it.

"You know, I always miss you," Jessica spoke gently, "I never stop thinking about you. Please remember that when you're feeling alone."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay."

"Come on," Jessica walked into the lounge room, "Why don't you pick a game to beat me at?"

Charlotte laughed, "Okay!" she nodded, "Maybe I'll go easy on you."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

* * *

Charlotte crossed off another day on her calendar. She sighed; still another week before her mom would be back. She lay on her back and close her eyes. It didn't last long before she was up again. She paced the whole house from room to room. Trying to find something to do but there was nothing. There was always nothing.

Until her mom would visit.

So she sat down and started flicking through the tv channels absently. She tried to switch her brain off. Her eyes were fixed on the screen but she wasn't really seeing it. Eventually, she managed to fall asleep on the couch. Another lonely night.

* * *

Jessica was glad when she separated from Kenneth. It meant she could stop living a lie, in a way. The first thing she did when he left her was go and visit her daughter. It seemed clear to her suddenly, that she'd been wasting time with Kenneth. Charlotte was her number one. Always had been. She'd tried to connect with Alison. Even with Jason. But somehow, it just wasn't quite the same. It had never been the same.

"Mom!"

Jessica couldn't help loving the way her daughters' eyes lit up when she came through the door. She took her daughter into her arms.

"I have news," Jessica sat down on the couch, Charlotte beside her, "Your father left me."

Charlotte bit her teeth into her bottom lip, wide eyed, "Are you… okay?" she asked cautiously.

Jessica smiled, taking her daughters' hands in her own, "I'm thrilled," she half-whispered.

Charlotte's face broke into a grin, "Oh, good! I am too then! He's never been good enough for you, mom."

"He's never been good enough for either of us," Jessica said, "And now I get to spend more time with my favourite girl."

Charlotte grinned, "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Are you happy, honey?" Jessica squeezed her hands, "All I want is for you to be happy."

Charlotte nodded, "I'm happy, mom," she said quietly, "I'm always happy when you're around, you know that."

"Oh, honey," Jessica ran a hand through Charlotte's hair, "I am always happier around you too. I love you so much, I always have. You're my precious girl."

Charlotte smiled and watched her mom's eyes, enjoying the feel of her mom's hand in her hair. She could smell her mom's perfume. It was nice. She always smelt so nice. Intoxicating. Her smile was so radiant, her lips looked so soft.

They felt soft too when Charlotte leant forward and pressed her mouth to her them. Jessica blinked slowly, surprised. Charlotte flinched, realising what she was doing and pulling away, eyes downcast. Silence hung between the two for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte mumbled, "It's just I feel so close to you and we're not biologically related and you smell so nice and I love you so much – "

"Shh," Jessica's reached a hand to Charlotte's cheek, silencing the younger woman.

She leant in and pressed her lips softly to Charlotte's. Charlotte kissed back but was hesitant until Jessica pushed harder, her hand on Charlotte's jaw. Jessica smiled when Charlotte bit her lip gently with a quiet moan. Jessica pushed her tongue into Charlotte's mouth, eliciting yet another moan. Charlotte's hands pulled at the hem of her mom's blouse.

The two broke apart as they ran out of breath. Jessica could see the conflicting fear and lust in Charlotte's eyes. She smiled at her, playing with her hair reassuringly. She kissed her lips again gently.

"Mom," Charlotte said quietly, her eyes wide.

Jessica stroked her daughters cheek, "It's okay," she whispered.

Charlotte couldn't help it, she lurched forward, attaching her lips to Jessica's fiercely. Jessica responded just as enthusiastically, pushing Charlotte onto her back and crawling on top of her. She traced her lips over Charlotte's jaw and down her neck. She sucked on her daughters' neck, one hand running down her body.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, pausing momentarily.

Charlotte nodded, "Yes," she whispered, a little shakily.

"Are you sure?" Jessica watched Charlotte closely.

Charlotte nodded again, "I'm sure," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jessica whispered back.

Charlotte pulled at Jessica's blouse again. Jessica smiled through the kisses she was peppering on Charlotte's neck.

"Mm," Charlotte moaned, her eyes fluttering, "Mom."

Jessica bit into Charlotte's skin gently. She knew she shouldn't like the sound of her daughters' moans but she couldn't help it. It only spurned her on. She began lifting Charlotte's shirt before pulling back and looking the younger woman in the eyes. Charlotte simply nodded. Jessica continued to lift Charlotte's shirt over her head.

Charlotte bit her lip. Her fingers nervously played with the hem of Jessica's blouse. Jessica chuckled and removed her own blouse. Charlotte grinned, her fingers tickling her mom's waist.

"You're so beautiful," Charlotte whispered.

Jessica smiled, "No, sweetheart, you are," she touched Charlotte's face.

Charlotte turned her cheek into the touch. Then suddenly, she flipped Jessica onto her back, switching their positions. Jessica laughed in surprise at the sudden move. Charlotte giggled. She pressed her lips to Jessica's. Then she kissed her neck, hesitantly at first. She moved her lips over Jessica's collar bone, slowly becoming more confident. She heard a sharp intake of breath above her as she moved to the older woman's breast, pulling her bra strap down.

She only became more confident when she felt her mom's hand in her hair. She grasped her nipple between her teeth before sucking it gently. Then harder. Jessica's fingers massaged Charlotte's scalp through her hair. Charlotte traced her lips down Jessica's stomach and back up again. She began sucking on her mom's neck again.

Jessica rolled over, switching their positions again. She smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her daughters' ear. She lent her lips close to Charlotte's ear.

"Promise me you'll tell me to stop if you want," she whispered.

Charlotte shivered as Jessica's hands trailed down her stomach, "I promise," she breathed.

Jessica still looked hesitant.

Charlotte could see the conflict in her mom's eyes, "Please, mom. I want this," she paused, "Do you?"

Jessica smiled, "I do," she whispered, "I just want you to be sure."

Charlotte leant up and kissed Jessica's lips, "I'm sure," she said firmly.

Jessica kissed back fiercely, unable to contain her lust any longer. Her hand pushed through her daughters blonde hair to rest behind her ear, pulling her as close possible. Her tongue tangled with Charlotte's and she moaned breathily. She ran a hand over her daughters' bare stomach before it rested on the crotch of her jeans. Charlotte took a deep and shaky breath before licking her lips. She kissed her mom's cheek, before biting her own lip. Jessica smiled at her innocence and kissed her lips quickly.

Her hands unbuttoned Charlotte's jeans slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she so wanted. Charlotte shifted her legs.

Jessica looked at her, "Do you want me to stop?" she whispered.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, no," she said quickly, "It's just… you make me feel… you know," she mumbled.

Jessica smiled at the red tint on the younger woman's cheeks, "You make me feel like that too," she whispered.

Charlotte grinned, "Really?"

Jessica squinted at her, "You don't believe me?" she asked, taking Charlotte's hand in between her own and rest it over her heart, "Feel that?"

Charlotte nodded, "It's fast," she said quietly.

"Yes," Jessica agreed, "Because that's how you make me feel," she moved Charlotte's hand and put it inside her underwear, "Feel that?"

Charlotte's mouth went dry, "Uh-huh," she nodded, feeling Jessica's dampness, "But I don't know…how to… what to…"

Jessica pulled Charlotte's hand away from her and rest her hand on Charlotte's cheek, "It's okay, you don't have to."

"But you could…" Charlotte bit her lip sheepishly.

Jessica chuckled, "I could," her hand traced teasingly over Charlotte's underwear.

Charlotte swallowed tightly, "Please, mommy."

Jessica kissed her, "Okay," she whispered, "Tell me if – "

"I know," Charlotte whined.

Jessica smirked, "So impatient," she murmured.

She pushed a hand into Charlotte's underwear, taking a sharp breath as she felt how wet the other woman was. She felt Charlotte shaking beneath her.

"Hey, it's okay," Jessica kissed her cheek, "Are you nervous?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes," she admitted quietly, "I want to though," she rushed, "I'm just…nervous."

"I'll take care of you," Jessica promised.

Charlotte smiled, "You always do."

Jessica pressed her lips to Charlotte's, moving her fingers gently through the younger woman's folds. As Charlotte began to relax and respond more freely to the touch, Jessica moved her fingers faster. She flicked Charlotte's clit experimentally. Charlotte gasped and squeezed her mom's hips, nuzzling into her chest. Jessica ran one hand through Charlotte's hair. She rubbed on Charlotte's clit a little longer before she tickled her entrance faintly.

"Mom," Charlotte groaned, her hips bucking slightly.

Jessica kissed the top of her head, "Tell me something, Charlie," she murmured, "Do you ever do this to yourself?"

Charlotte struggled to contain her breathing and nodded against Jessica's chest.

Jessica smirked, "Does it feel good?" she whispered.

Charlotte nodded again.

"What do you think about when you touch yourself?" Jessica asked curiously.

Charlotte groaned, "Mommm," she whined.

Jessica chuckled, "Have you ever thought about… me?" she wondered.

Charlotte bit her lip, hesitating before she nodded, "Yes," she answered meekly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jessica placed a hand under her daughters chin and tilted it upwards, "I'll tell you a secret. I've thought about you too."

Charlotte's eyes shone, "Really?" she moved her legs unconsciously.

Jessica noticed the movement with a smile, "Yes," she whispered and easily thrust two fingers into Charlotte.

Charlotte moaned, clutching tightly at Jessica's waist, her nails digging into soft skin. Jessica pumped her fingers slowly, her thumb teasing her clit. She sped up her movements as she felt Charlotte's body begin to shudder. Charlotte walls began to clench around her fingers tightly and she flicked her clit and increased her fingers speed again. Charlotte moaned long into the older woman's shoulder, her nails cutting into skin as she rode out her orgasm. Her body shook for a while as she lay on her back and watch Jessica lick her fingers clean.

Jessica lay beside her, kissing her gently.

"Are you okay, darling?" she mumbled into her ear.

Charlotte nodded, turning to her, "Fantastic," she whispered shyly, "I love you."

Jessica touched her cheek, "I love you too, beautiful," she kissed her forehead.

"Mm, that felt… amazing," Charlotte's eyes fluttered.

Jessica chuckled, still stroking her daughters' cheek, "I'm glad," she murmured, "You're so precious to me."

Charlotte smiled lazily, "I'm sleepy, mommy."

Jessica drew her close, "I know, close your eyes," she kissed her head again, "Go to sleep, angel."

"Okay," Charlotte let her eyes close and fell asleep in her mother's embrace.

* * *

Charlotte awoke with a start, her eyes snapped open and her body jerking slightly. She blinked quickly, but calmed down when she realised she was still in her mom's arms.

"Charlie?"

Charlotte bit her lip, looking up at her mom, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake," Jessica murmured, "You okay, sweetheart? You're jumpy."

Charlotte nodded, "I'm okay, I must have been dreaming or something," she smiled, beginning to ramble, "You know when you wake up like you were falling or something and your body jerks and you open your eyes and feel like you're still falling because you must have been dreaming… that you were falling or something – "

Jessica chuckled, "Shh," she hushed, "I know what you mean. You're doing that rambling thing again."

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled, blushing.

"Sweetheart, are you okay… with what happened last night?" Jessica watched her daughter closely, "It's okay, you can be honest with me."

"Um," Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "I liked it," she said quietly, "I really, really love you, mom. And I know I'm not meant to love you… like… that… " her brow furrowed in thought, "But I can't help it. You're really pretty," she began rambling again, "I know I'm not meant to think of you like that but then I think it's not so bad because we're not genetically related but you're still mom and I don't know, it's still – "

"Deep breath," Jessica placed a hand on each of Charlotte's cheeks, "It's alright."

Charlotte nodded, inhaling deeply, "Okay," she hesitated, "Um, what about you?" her voice cracked a little, "Do you… regret it?"

Jessica's expression softened, "No, honey, I don't. I just don't ever want to do anything that you don't want to do."

"But I do want to do!" Charlotte blurted before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she blushed.

Jessica couldn't help smiling, "I just don't want… to take advantage of you," she whispered, "You are my daughter, you know we've always said family is more than just blood," she sighed, "But the connection I've felt with you has always been different than with the others… and not because I think any less of you… You know how much I love you," she paused, "You do know how much I love you, don't you?"

Charlotte smiled, "I know, mom. You always make me feel so special. I don't think you're taking advantage exactly… though I don't think I'd mind if you did," she giggled, "But really… maybe it's because I didn't get to see you so much… when I was in Radley… so maybe my brain forgot you were supposed to be my mom or something so it thought it was okay to be attracted to you," she frowned, "I don't really know, mom," she sighed, "Maybe I just have mommy issues."

Jessica looked away, gathering her thoughts, before looking back at her daughter, "I'm sorry I wasn't around as much as I should have been," her face fell, "I'm sorry you're still hidden here like…a secret. You're not…I'm not ashamed of you – "

"I know, mom," Charlotte took her hand and squeezed it, "It's complicated. It doesn't matter, you got me out and I'm glad. I don't need anyone else."

Jessica smiled sadly, "I am so blessed to have you in my life," she half whispered, stroking her daughters' cheek absently.

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Jessica nodded, "You can ask me anything, Charlie."

"Um, do you think I'm… do you… are you attracted to… me?" Charlotte asked, eyes downcast.

Jessica laughed, "Silly girl, what do you think we've been talking about?" she watched her daughters' fiddling hands, "Honey," she lay a hand on Charlotte's, "I wouldn't have done what we did last night if I wasn't attracted to you. I think you're beautiful," she ran a hand through Charlotte's hair, "I showed you how you made me feel last night, didn't I?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah…" a smile came over her lips, "Oh yeah."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah," she mocked.

Charlotte grinned sheepishly, "Um, can I… "

She leant forward and pressed her lips to Jessica's. She wrapped her hands around the back of Jessica's neck. Jessica kissed her back passionately, her hands on Charlotte's waist, pulling her flush against her own body before the two broke apart.

"Yes," Jessica whispered, "You can."

Charlotte giggled.

"My sweet girl," Jessica murmured before kissing her lips quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Charlotte whispered, "But you're going to leave again, aren't you?" she tried not to pout.

"I have a few days," Jessica said, "Kenneth wanted a few days with the kids so they've gone up to see him."

Charlotte nodded, "Cool. Mom, how's Ali?"

Jessica smiled, "You asked me last night, honey. She's doing really well."

"Good," Charlotte smiled, "I'm glad. Does she get good grades? Does she have a boyfriend yet? What about Emily?"

"She takes after you, she's very smart. And I don't think she has a boyfriend but she probably wouldn't tell me if she did," Jessica pointed out, "And her and Emily are still attached at the hip – "

"Do you still think Emily likes her? Has she told her? Does Alison know?" Charlotte fired question after question.

"I think she does… and I'm not sure if they've spoken about it but you know Ali, she has a way of knowing things," Jessica placed a hand on Charlotte's cheek, "You know, Cece hasn't been around for a while."

Charlotte sighed, "I know, mom. I want to, I just get… tired of pretending. It's exhausting. But I miss her."

"I know, honey," Jessica stroked a thumb under Charlotte's eyes, "I really do want… I just… I know how much you care about your little sister. If you want to visit her…"

"As Cece," Charlotte nodded, "I know."

Jessica bit her lip, watching her daughters' saddened expression, "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, "Do I still get a kiss?"

Charlotte smiled, "Always," she whispered before kissing Jessica's lips, "Mm, you taste…"

"Morning breath," Jessica pulled away.

"No," Charlotte laughed, "You taste yummy. I like it."

Jessica chuckled, "Now, why don't we get up and get something to eat?" she pushed the covers off.

Charlotte pulled her back down and crawled on top of her, "Or we could stay here a little longer."

Jessica grinned, "Whatever are you implying, sweetheart?"

"Um, I'll show you," Charlotte pressed her lips to Jessica's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly, thanks to anyone reading this and even more for those who left reviewed! Things are about to get a whole lot more complicated. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2_

"Do I still get to call you mom or is it weird now?" Charlotte frowned.

Jessica thought about it for a moment, "I'm still your mom, Charlie," she smiled, "I always will be."

Charlotte nodded, "Cool," she watched her mom busy herself around the kitchen making dinner, "Mm, dinner smells yummy."

Jessica laughed, "Well, would you like to help then?"

"Sure," Charlotte stood up and joined her mom in the kitchen.

Jessica held her from behind and led her to the stove. She picked up a wooden spoon and put it in her daughters' hands. She clasped her hands over Charlotte's and began stirring.

"I know how to stir, mom," Charlotte rolled her eyes and giggled.

Jessica kissed her neck lightly, "Hm, I know," she murmured, "I just like this position."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I do too."

"Plus, don't you like being mommy's little helper?" Jessica whispered into her daughters' ear.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Yes," she admitted, "I always like helping you."

Jessica kissed Charlotte's ear, "Good girl," she murmured, "I have something else you might like to help with later."

Charlotte shifted from one foot to the other.

"Patience, Charlie," Jessica chuckled.

"You're a tease," Charlotte grumbled.

Jessica nipped her ear, "You love it," she whispered, "Now stop stirring, unless we want to eat paper thin soup."

* * *

Charlotte traced her lips over Jessica's stomach. Jessica's hand lay tangled in blonde hair. She moved it to her daughters' face and pulled her up.

"Come here," she whispered.

Charlotte smiled and let herself be drawn in to kiss soft lips.

"Mm," she murmured as she licked her lips, "You're so…"

Her mom quirked an eyebrow, "So?" she prompted.

Charlotte bit her lip, "So beautiful… and sexy… and your eyes are so deep… and mm," she was cut off by Jessica's lips on her own.

"You're very kind," she murmured.

Charlotte giggled, "Now can we… can I…"

"Charlotte, don't stutter," her mom said firmly, "What is it?"

"You said I could help mommy," Charlotte's voice quavered a little but she tried to keep from stammering over her words.

Jessica's lips curved into a smile, "You want to help?" she whispered, "Are you sure?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes."

"Hmm, I could do with some… help," she smirked.

"I can help," Charlotte said confidently.

Jessica kissed Charlotte's cheek before murmuring into her ear, "I know you can," she grazed her teeth over her ear, "You always want to please me, don't you?"

Charlotte gulped as she nodded, "Yes," she breathed.

Jessica smiled, "You want to be my good little girl?" she asked huskily.

Charlotte couldn't supress a moan sounding from her throat, "Yes," she squeaked.

Jessica chuckled, "Someone's feeling a little excited," she murmured.

"Mm, mommy," Charlotte moaned.

"Now, now," Jessica ran a hand through her daughters' hair, "If you help me, I'll help you. How about that?"

Charlotte nodded against her mom's chest, "That sounds good."

"Of course it does," Jessica giggled, "Now, why don't you re-attach those lips to my stomach, hm?"

"Okay!" Charlotte grinned enthusiastically.

Jessica chuckled as Charlotte kissed her stomach gently. She lay a hand in her daughters' soft, blonde hair. Her fingers tickled Charlotte's scalp. Charlotte traced her lips further down until she got to the top of Jessica's high-waisted trousers. She let out an impatient growl, making Jessica laugh.

Charlotte grumbled, "Why are these so high, mom?"

Jessica squeezed her fingers harder into Charlotte's scalp, "Shush, you."

Charlotte giggled as her fingers fiddled with the buttons, finally getting them undone. She pushed them down Jessica's long legs and licked her lips. Her hand shook as she ran it up Jessica's leg. Jessica smiled.

"You like that," she noted.

Charlotte's fingers fell from Jessica's legs guiltily, "You have really…nice legs," she mumbled.

Jessica massaged the back of Charlotte's neck, "Thank you," she whispered, "You don't ever have to be shy to compliment me, Charlie."

Charlotte nodded, "I know," she smiled sheepishly.

She kissed Jessica's stomach again, trailing her lips over her hips. Charlotte swiped her tongue over soft skin and revelled in the way Jessica shivered beneath her, her skin breaking out in goose bumps. Charlotte slipped her fingers into Jessica's underwear and pulled them down, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Charlie," Jessica cleared her throat, "You don't have to – "

Charlotte looked up at her, "I know, mom," she bit her lip, "But can I? Do you want me to?"

Jessica smiled, "Yes of course I want you to – "

"Okay!" Charlotte grinned, dipping her head back down, making Jessica laugh. She popped back up, "Mom, I don't know how…"

Jessica fiddled with Charlotte's hair, "It's alright, honey," she said, "You just do what you like and I'll guide you if I need to."

Charlotte nibbled on her lip but nodded. She lowered herself in between Jessica's legs and attached her lips to her. She felt Jessica's body jump a little as her tongue made contact. Charlotte inhaled deeply through her nose, intoxicated by the smell. She sucked on Jessica's clit, not really knowing what she was doing but enjoying it all the same. Especially when she heard her mom moan above her.

Jessica arched her neck back as she moaned again, one hand still in her daughters' hair. Her fingers tightened in Charlotte's hair as she felt the younger woman sucking at her hard. She was a little clumsy but her hard, desperate movements made up for it. She could feel Charlotte slow down as her tongue lapped at every inch of her. She pulled each of her lips into her mouth. Then Charlotte moved back to her clit, her tongue lashing out at it before she sucked it back into her mouth.

"Ah, honey," Jessica gasped, "Not so hard, no teeth, okay?"

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled.

Jessica smiled, "It's okay, sweetheart," she said, breathing laboured, "That's better, good girl," she continued running her hand through Charlotte's hair until she gasped, her body beginning to shake. Her hands gripped into the sheets beside her. Charlotte flicked her tongue one last time before Jessica moaned quietly but long. Her body shuddered and she bought Charlotte back up to face level, kissing her gently as she lay back on the bed, her climax over but still breathing hard.

Charlotte grinned, "I like seeing you like this," she bit her lip and lay beside her mom, running a hand over her bare stomach.

Jessica smiled lazily, "I like you making me feel like this," she murmured.

Charlotte giggled and snuggled in closer to her mom, "I really like it too. You taste yummy. And I like making you feel good."

"Mm, you always make me feel good, honey," Jessica said, finally regaining her composure and pulled her daughter's head onto her chest, "You're okay?"

Charlotte smiled, "I'm okay, mommy."

"Good," Jessica murmured, stroking her daughters cheek, "Good girl."

"I like it when you say I'm a good girl," Charlotte confessed quietly, "It's… nice."

Jessica smirked, "I think sometimes you say nice instead of some other adjective."

Charlotte blushed, "Maybe," she agreed.

"You're adorable when you're shy," Jessica grinned.

"I'm not shy!" Charlotte sat up in indignation.

Jessica laughed, "Of course you're not," she humoured her daughter, "You are so precious."

Charlotte lay back down, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby," Jessica kissed her head and lay back, closing her eyes.

* * *

Charlotte woke up to a gentle touch on her cheek.

"Hmm," she hummed happily, opening her eyes slowly and smiling lazily.

"Good morning," Jessica murmured, stilling her hand.

Charlotte pulled her mom's hand back to her face, "Don't stop," she nuzzled her cheek into her hand.

Jessica stroked her thumb underneath Charlotte's eye, "Why don't you come and eat some breakfast?"

Charlotte nodded and followed her mom out of the bedroom.

"Oh! You've already been up!" she exclaimed, seeing the table set for breakfast, "You've already made breakfast?"

"Yes, now sit," Jessica ushered her into a chair before heading into the kitchen, coming back with several plates of food, "Here we go."

"Yum," Charlotte filled up her plate, "Thanks, mommy."

Jessica kissed the top of her head, "My pleasure, honey," she sat down and began filling up her own plate.

"I was thinking…" Charlotte played with her food nervously, "that I really miss Ali, mom. I think it's time that Cece comes back."

Jessica sighed, "Okay," she nodded.

"Are you mad at me, mom?" Charlotte asked.

"No, sweetheart," Jessica placed a hand in Charlotte's hair, "I'm not mad. I guess I'm just tired of the pretending too," she smiled sadly.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Does that mean… you want to tell the truth?" she asked quietly.

Jessica ran a hand through Charlotte's hair, thinking a long while before she spoke, "You know if we tell her you're her sister… we can't tell her about… this part of our relationship," she sighed, "Oh, I'm such a fool," she put her head in her hands, "I've just given you another secret to live with. I'm so sorry, honey."

Charlotte nibbled her lip, "Mommy, I love you," she said quietly, placing a hand on her mom's arm, "I love Ali too. I just want her to know she's my baby sister. I know it's silly because we're not even related but I love her like she's my little sister – "

"I know you do, Charlie," Jessica pulled her head from her hands, "And she is your little sister."

Charlotte nodded, "For now, it would be enough for her to just know that. So I could really be a part of her life… not just masquerading as her friend. The rest… I know we can't tell anyone, I get that, mom," she hesitated, before daring to ask, "Are we really going to tell her?"

Jessica smiled, "We'll tell her. Your father is out of the picture… he can't control us anymore… so yes, we'll tell her."

* * *

"Cece!"

Charlotte closed her eyes, composing herself before she turned around and plastered on a smile.

"Ali!" she didn't have to fake her excitement as she hugged her little sister, "It's been too long!"

"Sure has," Alison grinned, "Where have you been off to this time? And what's with the stalking?" she joined Charlotte on the porch, "You couldn't call first?"

Charlotte pretended to pout, "What, I have to make an appointment with you now?"

Alison laughed, "Course not. You know, I'm glad you're here. I just spent like, three full days with my dad so I could totally go a night out. Still got that fake ID you gave me," she bounced her eyebrows.

Charlotte chuckled, "Right, sure…" she remembered why she was really there, "Actually, I kinda gotta talk to you about something."

Alison frowned, "Sounds serious, Ce. Everything okay?"

"Sure, yeah," Charlotte felt her nerves taking over.

"You wanna come in?" Alison gestured to the door, "Or you wanna go out? Sink a few?"

Charlotte took a deep breath, "In's good," she nodded.

Alison nodded, looking at her usually confident friend curiously and opening the front door and led her through to the sitting room.

"Hey, mom," she said casually.

"Hi, Ali," her mom said quietly, "Come and sit down."

Alison frowned, looking from her mom to Charlotte, who went and sat on one of the armchairs, "What's going on, guys? Is someone hurt, is it one the girls – "

"No, Ali," Charlotte shook her head, "Nobody's hurt. It's nothing like that."

"Okay," Alison said slowly, sitting next to her mom, "Then what's with the seriousness," she frowned, "And since when are you two a double team?"

Jessica and Charlotte exchanged looks.

Jessica cleared her throat, "Alison, before you were born, your father and I adopted a little boy – "

"Jason was right? He's adopted?" Alison exclaimed.

"No, no," Jessica shook her head, "Jason was just little when we adopted this boy. His name was Charles."

"What? So he was…where is he now? I don't understand. Did something happen?" Alison asked, in confusion.

"Charles was… eccentric, I suppose your father would say," Jessica started, "Your father grew to resent Charles," she closed her eyes, "When you were a baby, there was an accident. You were crying, Charles couldn't find me… he tried to help by giving you a bath but he dropped you… It was an accident, Alison," her words were rushing out now, "But it was enough for your father… and I to send Charles to Radley."

"Radley?" Alison asked in shock, "He's in Radley?"

"Let me finish," Jessica said, almost begging, "Ever since Charles was little, he'd been going through my clothes, dressing up in dresses… part of the reason your father disliked him so. Your father didn't visit him in Radley and so… when he got old enough, he went through therapy to become – "

"So, I had a brother who almost drowned me, got locked in a mental institution and then transitioned into a girl? So I have a sister…" the wheels started turning in Alison's head as she looked at Cece, "No way. You're not seriously… " she looked back to Jessica, "Where's Charles now?" she asked, refusing to believe the thought that was crossing her mind.

"Charles became Charlotte," Jessica said slowly, "And Charlotte got out of Radley when she got… into UPenn."

Alison searched her mom's face for some hint of a joke, a lie… but her mom wasn't a joker. A liar, maybe.

"Ali," Charlotte stood up.

Alison stood up too, backing away, "Don't," she shook her head, "All this time… that trip to Cape May… I told you everything – "

"Ali, I'm sorry," Charlotte said, wide eyed, "I was scared – "

Jessica interrupted, "Alison, don't be mad at her. It's my fault she never told you. I'm the one that was scared. I was scared of your father leaving me, leaving us. He would be so angry… I was a coward. But it's not Charlotte's fault."

"Charlotte," Alison said slowly, shaking her head, "God. This is so messed up."

"I know, Ali," Jessica said quietly, "I really am sorry."

"So you've been seeing each other this whole time? Is that your business trips… trips away with your friends… that's to see Cece?" Alison's head was spinning.

"Yes," Jessica confirmed, "I pay for an apartment in Philly and visit her when I can."

Alison sat back down, "Because you're her mom," she said weakly.

"Yes," Jessica repeated.

"Adopted?" Alison blinked, "What happened to your real parents?" she asked Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at Jessica and back to Alison and shrugged, "I don't really know, Ali. I was just left on the door step of some social work agency when I was like… " she looked to her mom, "two?"

"Two, yes," Jessica nodded, "A friend at the agency told me about the case and I… with my own history, growing up without knowing my parents, I just wanted to help. We were just going to keep her for a few nights… but I decided I couldn't let her go."

Charlotte bit back a smile.

"Right. You decided… dad wasn't happy with it, even then?" Alison deducted.

Jessica sighed, "He wasn't particularly happy about the decision, no," she answered.

"Why were you so scared of him?" Alison frowned, "I mean, you didn't tell me for sixteen years because dad would leave you – "

"Alison, I don't want to bad mouth your father…" she offered weakly.

Alison blinked, her frown deepening, "Did dad… hit you?" she realised.

"It was a long time ago, Ali… before any of you kids came along… and then when I took in Charlotte, it started again…, " Jessica shook her head.

"It didn't stop until you sent her away," Alison guessed.

Jessica nodded, "I was a coward," she whispered, "I just didn't want to go back to that…"

Charlotte didn't even think as she squeezed her mom's hand, "He was the coward," she murmured.

"This is so… " Alison watched her friend holding her mom's hand, "I just need some space," she began to walk away.

Charlotte jumped after her, grabbing her hand, forcing her to turn around, "Ali, I really am sorry. I love you. I've always loved you."

Alison watched the sincerity in her friends eyes, "I know," she nodded, "Just give me some time, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mom," Charlotte shifted from foot to foot, "Are you mad at me for making you tell?"

Jessica looked up, "No, honey," she pat the bed next to her and Charlotte sat down, "You didn't make me tell her. I wanted to too. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now, that's all."

Charlotte nodded.

Jessica smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, sweetheart," she squeezed Charlotte's shoulder, "You're very brave."

Charlotte smiled, "You too," she paused, "Um, can I hug you?"

Jessica pulled her daughter close, "Of course, honey," she rest her cheek in Charlotte's soft hair, "I love you."

"Love you too," Charlotte licked her lips as she withdrew from Jessica's arms.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Now, now, I know that look."

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," she shrugged.

"Don't you worry, we'll find some time," Jessica murmured, "Just let me your mom for now."

Charlotte nodded into her mom's chest, "Okay, mommy. You know, I'm proud of you too."

* * *

Charlotte watched her little sister nervously. Alison looked at her with guarded eyes.

"It's just… a lot to take in," Alison said warily.

Charlotte nodded, "I know… I can't imagine what you're thinking, Ali."

"I can't believe you never told me," Alison sounded hurt, "I mean… I tell you everything. I'd bitch to you about my family… "

"I wanted to be that person for you, Ali," Charlotte tried to explain, "I wanted to be your older sister… without having to tell you…" she trailed off.

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I can see that now," she mused, "You know… I really did love you as Cece. You were my best friend."

Charlotte nodded sadly, "Ali, I'm – "

"I know," Alison interrupted, "I get it, okay? Mom is a master manipulator – "

"No, she was scared," Charlotte jumped to her mom's defence quickly.

Alison watched her sister curiously, "You guys are close, huh?"

Charlotte hesitated before nodding, "Yeah, we're close," she confirmed, "She's the only person to ever love me, really knowing me."

"I would have if you'd given me the chance," Alison pointed out.

Charlotte bit her lip, "So, does this mean it's too late?"

Alison sighed, "No, of course not. It's just funny, you know, the amount of times I've wished you were my big sister… thought of you as my big sister… and now all of a sudden, you are. It's weird."

"Yeah… it's weird for me too. Being honest, finally," Charlotte smiled, "It's a relief."

"I can't believe dad hit mom," Alison frowned, "I mean, I know he can be a dick but I never thought he'd… and I never thought I'd see mom really scared of anything, especially dad."

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "Yeah, well… he was her security and then he abused that… as much as I didn't like it, the only time I saw fear in her eyes was when his name came up," she sighed, "It wasn't just him she was scared of, she was scared of becoming the person she used to be when he…hurt her. It made her feel weak and powerless…"

Alison watched the emotion on her sisters face, "I guess I can sorta understand that," she sighed, "It's just strange… "

"What is?" Charlotte asked.

"It seems like the child mom was closest to was the one that nobody knew existed…" Alison smiled sadly.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here?" Charlotte asked, wide eyed, looking around the guest bedroom of the Dilaurentis house.

Jessica smiled, "Of course. You should have been here all along, sweetheart."

Charlotte smiled and sat on the bed, "It's nice," she said quietly.

Jessica sat next to her, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not a thing," Charlotte bit her lip, "But I wish I could stay in your room."

Jessica chuckled, "So do I, honey," she sighed, "Did Alison seem very angry?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, "I don't think so, mom. I think she's shocked and a bit hurt that nobody told her the truth… but I think she'll come to terms with it. She just needs some time."

Jessica ran a hand through Charlotte's hair, barely aware she was doing it, "Of course," she said quietly, "That makes sense. I'm glad she has you," she smiled, "I'm glad I have you."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her mom, "Always," she whispered.

* * *

"Alison."

Alison jumped, spotting her mom in the corner.

"Jeez, mom, how long have you just been sitting there?" she asked.

Jessica sighed as she stood up and crossed the room to her daughter, "It's just we haven't really spoken since… everything."

Alison put her handbag down and sat down on the nearest couch, "I know. It's just been overwhelming."

"I can't even imagine," Jessica said quietly, "what you must be thinking…. Of Charlotte, of me, of everything. I just want you to know I really am sorry."

Alison had never seen her mom so vulnerable, "I guess I can see that, it's just going to take some getting used to that's all."

"I understand," Jessica nodded, "Just please don't blame Charlotte for any of this. It was all my doing. She wanted to tell you – "

"But she didn't," Alison interrupted.

"No, she didn't," Jessica agreed, "But she adores you, Alison. Every time I visit her, the first thing she says is how's Alison, is she okay? Every time."

Alison's eyes widened, "Really?"

"She loves you more than anything, Ali," Jessica smiled.

Alison tilted her head slightly, "I don't know about that… the way she is with you, it's different. I've never seen her like that with anyone. She usually keeps everyone at such a distance."

"She wants to let you in, Alison," Jessica insisted, "It's just the only way she's been able to is through Cece. But things can be different now. At least I hope they can be, for you two."

Alison nodded, "Sure, it's just… not going to happen overnight."

* * *

"It's okay, Ali's gone to some party with the girls," Charlotte kissed her mom's neck gently.

Jessica leant her head back, unable to resist, "Okay, okay," she stood up, "Let's at least get to the bedroom, okay?"

Charlotte nodded and let her mom take her hand and pull her into the bedroom.

"You smell so pretty," Charlotte murmured between kisses.

"Thank you," Jessica pushed Charlotte's hair from her face, "You're so sweet."

Charlotte bit her lip, "You deserve a thousand compliments every day," she mumbled.

Jessica smiled fondly at the embarrassed younger woman, "A thousand, huh?" she teased gently.

"Yup!" Charlotte nodded, "You're amazing, mom. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I don't know about that, don't you ever look in a mirror?," Jessica pressed her lips to Charlotte's, "I love you."

"I love you too," Charlotte smiled.

Jessica ran her fingers over Charlotte's cheek, "Precious girl," she murmured before pressing her lips to Charlotte's.

She nipped Charlotte's bottom lip gently and smiled when Charlotte opened her mouth quickly. Their tongues met in the middle before Charlotte moved them into Jessica's mouth, dominating the kiss. Jessica's hand tickled behind Charlotte's ear gently, making the younger woman moan and hand over control. She rolled onto her back as Jessica hovered over her.

* * *

Charlotte hummed absently as she read her book. She lay on her back, her book raised in the air above her. There was a knock on the door. She rolled onto her stomach as Alison came in.

"Hey," she stood at the door, a little awkwardly.

"Hey," Charlotte smiled nervously, "What's up?"

Alison shrugged, taking a few more steps into the room, "Nothing, I was just wondering… you wanna watch something on Netflix or something?"

Charlotte smiled as she sat up, "Sure! Netflix and chill?"

Alison grinned, "Cool, but I'm picking the movie."

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Charlotte beamed as Alison jumped onto the bed and picked up the remote, beginning to flick through the movies, "Ali…"

Alison looked at her friend, her sister, and sighed, "It's okay, Charlotte. I know."

Charlotte nodded, "First time you've called me Charlotte."

"It's what you prefer, right?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, it is," Charlotte smiled, "Thanks, Ali."

Alison saw the tears shining in Charlotte's wide eyes and threw her arms around her older sister. Charlotte was caught off guard but returned the hug happily.

"I love you, Ali," Charlotte whispered.

"I love you too," Alison wiped her eyes, "Now enough with the mush, I just wanna hang out with my big sister and watch some scary movies. No more tears, alright?"

Charlotte grinned, "You're so bossy."

"Learnt from the best," Alison shot back as she settled on the bed and picked a movie.

"You're too kind," Charlotte feigned modesty.

"Shush," Alison pointed to the screen.

Charlotte laughed, but it was a good few minutes before she switched her happy gaze from Alison to the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mm, mm, mm," Charlotte hummed a song quietly, stopping when her mom chuckled, "What?"

Jessica smiled, "You just always do that, it's cute."

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't like the silence," she said logically.

Jessica stifled a yawn.

Charlotte tilted her head, "You look tired, mommy," she observed quietly, "Aren't you sleeping very well?" she looked around before moving closer to her mom on the couch and taking her hand.

Jessica smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm just glad you and Ali are getting along."

Charlotte nodded, "It'll just take some time, mom," she said, "She'll come around."

"I'm fine," Jessica reiterated, "I deserve it anyway."

Charlotte opened her mouth to argue but Jessica just shook her head, kissing her daughters cheek.

"it's okay, honey," she said, "I can wait."

Charlotte offered a small smile, "Well, something I can't wait for…" she giggled.

Jessica laughed, "Cheeky," she rolled her eyes, "I suppose Ali is staying at Emily's tonight," she bit her lip, "We have the place to ourselves for a while."

Charlotte grinned, "Yes, but I have a surprise first!"

"A surprise?" Jessica looked at her suspiciously, "For me?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yep! So you just watch tv or something, okay?"

"Oh, because I love tv," Jessica drawled sarcastically.

"Well, then read a book!" Charlotte crossed her arms, "Just don't move, okay?"

"Bossy, bossy," Jessica chuckled, "Fine, I'll stay right here."

Charlotte smiled and bounced away.

* * *

Jessica smiled as she listened to Charlotte rattled around in the kitchen. She supposed it was hard to hide a surprise when you were cooking in the same house. Still, it was sweet. She loved looking after Charlotte, she always had, but it was nice to know that Charlotte wanted to look after her too.

"Ready!" Charlotte announced, looking a little flustered.

Jessica rose and followed Charlotte to the dining room, "It smells delicious," she commented, "Oh, my favourite!"

Charlotte grinned, "I know. You always cook for me, so I wanted to do it for you for once. Oh, and," she ran out of the room and returned quickly with a bunch of flowers, "These are for you."

Jessica's heart melted and she smelt the flowers, "Beautiful," she murmured, "Thank you."

Charlotte sat down, "I'm glad you like them," she bit her lip, "I hope the food is okay."

Jessica took her first mouthful, "Perfect!"

"Don't speak with your mouth so full!" Charlotte shook her head.

Jessica laughed, "Hey, who's the mom here?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Who's the messy eater?" she shot back.

"Not my fault you cook such yummy food," Jessica laughed.

Charlotte beamed, "Cooking is kind of boring but it's worth it to see you eat all cutely and smile like that."

Jessica licked her lips, "You're a sweetheart."

When they finished their food, Jessica picked up the flowers and put them in a vase and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Charlotte followed her.

"I'm going to put them in my room, so I see them every morning when I wake up," Jessica stated happily.

Charlotte grinned, "How adorable."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she placed the flowers on a dresser. She felt Charlotte's hands snake around her waist from behind. She felt soft lips on her neck and turned around.

"Thank you for my surprise," she murmured.

Charlotte nodded, "Any time. I wish I could take you on a real date. Like out. To a fancy restaurant or something. Then to an expensive hotel room…"

Jessica put a hand on her cheek, "Money isn't everything, honey. Is that your idea of a perfect date?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, her eyes squinting slightly, "It would be nice, I guess… but no, I think a perfect date would just be spending time with you," she smiled, "Maybe like… a nice walk somewhere where we could hold hands and then go for ice cream or something yummy and then go home and watch a movie snuggled up in bed. I like falling asleep with you."

Jessica kissed Charlotte's lips gently, "That sounds perfect," she whispered, "It will happen, I promise."

"But how?" Charlotte looked sad, "We can't – "

"Not here," Jessica agreed, "But we can travel somewhere else and do all those things."

Charlotte smiled, "I'd like that. Mom, what's your idea of a perfect date?" she tilted her head, watching her mom curiously.

"Hmm," Jessica thought, "I think that sounds pretty perfect but I must admit I do like the small things, like flowers and candles. So maybe a candle lit dinner before ice cream… oh and I've always loved picnics."

"Cute," Charlotte took her mom's hand, playing with her fingers, "You took off your wedding ring," she noticed.

"Well, my marriage is over," Jessica said matter-of-factly.

Charlotte hummed absently before speaking, "Marriage is strange," she paused before continuing, "I mean, I get it but really, it's just some paper, right? Though I suppose it can have some legal benefits... but well, what I mean, mom, is I'm glad you got out. Not just so that…we, us, this could happen, but because you just weren't happy with him. Maybe you loved him once but I think just because you love someone once doesn't mean you have to stay with them forever. Because it doesn't mean you'll love them forever," she finished.

Jessica smiled, "You're very wise," she said quietly, "But there is an exception."

Charlotte frowned.

"A mother always loves her daughter," Jessica said firmly.

Charlotte lips curved upwards, "Yeah," she mumbled, "Well, true for the lucky daughters at least."

"And the lucky mother's," Jessica added, stroking Charlotte's cheek, "Now, why don't we snuggle up in your room and put a movie on?"

Charlotte grinned, "Sure! You know, you should really get a tv in your room!"

Jessica sighed, "I suppose I should now that you're here."

"We don't have to watch tv if you don't want to!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Jessica pulled on her hand, leading her across the hall into Charlotte's room, "It's fine, honey. I don't mind if it's spending time with you. Plus if it's boring, I always have something nice beside me to look at."

Charlotte laughed, "Whoa, very smooth!"

Jessica tickled her daughters' waist as they climbed into the bed, "Shush you, just pick a movie on your Netflix thing."

Charlotte giggled, picking up the remote and settling her head on her mom's chest, feeling a comforting hand in her hair.

* * *

Charlotte had been watching the movie on the screen intensely until she felt a gentle nibble on her neck and a gentle hand on her stomach. The hand slipped under her shirt and Jessica's fingers grazed over her smooth skin. Charlotte couldn't keep her eyes on the screen any longer.

"Mommm," she whined.

"I'm sorry," Jessica smiled cheekily, "Am I distracting you from your beloved movie, honey?"

Charlotte licked her lips, "You're way more enticing than a silly movie," she murmured.

"Mm, enticing. I like that word," Jessica continued her work on her daughters' neck.

"My neck must be tasty," Charlotte giggled.

Jessica pulled away with a laugh, pressing her lips to Charlotte's. Charlotte placed a hand on Jessica's cheek and continued to kiss her passionately until she ran out of breath.

"I love you," Charlotte murmured.

"Mm, I love you too, pretty girl," Jessica kissed her lips quickly. She licked her own lips as she pushed Charlotte's shirt over her head, "Your skin is so… what was that word you used… enticing?"

Charlotte laughed softly, closing her eyes as Jessica's lips touched her skin, "Mm," she moaned.

"Nice?" Jessica asked.

"Very nice," Charlotte mumbled, "Your lips are…"

"Uh-huh?" Jessica prompted, continuing to trail her lips down Charlotte's body.

"Angelic," Charlotte decided.

"Mm, well what I'm thinking certainly isn't… angelic," Jessica smirked as her hands reached the waist of Charlotte's leggings.

"Oh yeah?" Charlotte grinned, nodding when her mom's eyes connected with her own, "Whatever are you thinking?"

Jessica pulled Charlotte's leggings off, struggling to pull them over her feet, making the younger woman laugh at her efforts.

"Let me show you," Jessica whispered in her ear, one hand on Charlotte's crotch, covered now only by her underwear.

Charlotte moaned as Jessica's mouth quickly wrapped around her underwear and pulled them down.

* * *

Alison stood still, frozen in shock outside the bedroom door. Her head was spinning. She didn't need to see what happened to figure it out. The words… the sounds were enough. She had one hand on the wall to steady herself. This was so… wrong. She didn't want to listen but her feet took too long to move. Eventually, she half stumbled away from the door. She couldn't be here. Not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter. Things sure do get complicated quickly!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Wow," Charlotte mumbled, eyes half closed.

Jessica licked her lips as she settled next to Charlotte, one hand slung over her stomach, "You good?"

"Mm, very," Charlotte smiled lazily.

Jessica's fingers lightly ran over Charlotte's chest, she could still feel her daughters' heart racing. She kissed her cheek.

"That was fun," Charlotte murmured, "I never knew it felt so… "

Jessica smiled, her fingers tracing soft patterns over Charlotte's skin, "So…?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "I don't know. Just really nice. Like… I don't know, I've kissed other people and stuff… but none of it ever made me feel like the way I feel with you."

"Stuff, huh?" Jessica quirked an eyebrow.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Don't get jealous," she teased with a giggle, "Nothing like…this. Just kissing mostly."

"With that Kahn boy," Jessica supposed.

Charlotte shrugged, "Mostly. He always wanted more but he was such a sleaze. He never wanted to talk or anything. Just drink and fool around. It's so… lifeless."

Jessica smiled, "Well, we can talk all you want," she whispered.

Charlotte grinned, "I know, mom. That's what I love about you. I'm happy spending time with you doing anything… and I think you are too… there's no, like, pressure."

Jessica kissed her lips briefly, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Can I ask you something though, mom?" Charlotte nibbled her lip nervously.

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Do I look… you know, okay… down there?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Jessica looked surprised at the question, but then figured it made sense that Charlotte would be self- conscious about her appearance, "You look beautiful," she said firmly, honestly, "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, honey," she kissed her cheek again.

"I'm not… when I'm with you," Charlotte whispered, "You make me feel good about everything mom. And there were times I thought I'd never feel good about anything ever again."

Jessica sighed and pulled her daughter close, "I love you so much, Charlie. I'm never letting you go again, I promise."

Charlotte heard her mom's voice break slightly and hugged her tightly, "I know, mom. I love you too."

* * *

"Sorry to kick you out, Ali, it's just I've got debate practice," Spencer said, "You can hang around if you like."

Alison shrugged, pulling her shoes on, "It's fine. Thanks for letting me stay, Spence."

Spencer nodded, "Sure. You know, if you want to talk about whatever had you knocking at my door last night, I'll listen."

Alison nodded silently.

"Must be bizarre," Spencer thought aloud, "having her living with you now and all."

"You have no idea," Alison muttered.

"You guys getting along okay?" Spencer asked, trying not to push too hard.

Alison sighed, "Sure, with Charlotte. Things are still pretty tense with mom…" she trailed off, shrugging again.

"Well, you know my door's always open, Ali," Spencer smiled.

* * *

Alison dragged her feet but eventually made it to the front door and with a resigned sigh, opened it. She could hear talking coming from the kitchen and went through.

"Morning," her mom smiled.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Hey, Ali," Charlotte turned away from helping her mom wash the dishes, "How was your sleepover?"

"It was… fine," Alison muttered before continuing through to her bedroom.

Charlotte frowned after her.

Jessica watched Charlotte's gaze follow her little sister, "Go and talk to her if you like," she said gently, "Maybe she just didn't want to talk around me."

Charlotte looked at her mom and nodded sadly, "Yeah. Okay," she left the kitchen and padded down the hallway.

She knocked on Alison's door gently until it opened.

Alison sighed, "What is it?"

Charlotte blinked, "Are you mad?"

"No," Alison sighed again, "Sorry, I'm just… I'm feeling a bit sick, that's all."

Charlotte looked worried, "Oh, what's wrong? Can I get you anything, some – "

"No, no," Alison shook her head, "Really, I'm just going to sleep a while, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Charlotte nodded.

* * *

Hours later, Alison emerged from her room quietly. She slipped into the kitchen unnoticed to pour herself a glass of water. Charlotte spotted her sneaking back through the lounge.

"Hey, you feeling better?" she asked from the couch where her and Jessica were watching tv.

"A little," Alison shrugged.

Jessica stood up, "We were about to go down to the shops, do you need anything?"

Alison shook her head, "No… but… hey," she switched her gaze to Charlotte, "I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. Can you stay?"

Charlotte's face lit up, "Sure, I can stay," she looked to her mom.

"Yeah, you stay," Jessica smiled, "I'll be home in a while," she hugged Charlotte and smiled at Alison, not that it was returned. She sighed and left the house.

Charlotte turned to Alison, "What do you want to watch? You can pick!"

Alison bit her tongue for a moment, "Can we talk for a sec?" she sat on the couch, still trying to figure out what to say. How to start such a… weird conversation.

Charlotte looked curious, "Of course," she sat beside her little sister, "Is everything okay?"

Alison stared at her sisters wide eyes before blinking and looking away, "Charlie… it's not… are you … " she stammered, trying again, "I know… " she took a deep breath, "It's not right. I heard… you and mom last night, I came home early because Emily was sick and… it's just not right, she's taking advantage of you – "

Charlotte felt her blood run cold, "No, no, Ali. I don't know what you think you heard – "

"Charlotte, I'm not stupid," Alison said firmly, "Don't lie to me. Don't you think you've done enough of that already?"

Charlotte flinched, the words stinging, "Fine, but she's not taking advantage. It's not like that at all."

Alison had known it was true, but hearing her sister admit it still shook her, "It's…true? You're actually sleeping with her…" her voice was weak, unbelievingly even though she knew it was true.

Charlotte ground her teeth, nodding, "Yes, but Ali, it's not so bad. She's not really my mom, so it's not that bad."

Alison frowned, "So on that logic… I'm not really your sister?"

Charlotte blinked, "No, that's not right," she shook her head, "You are my little sister. I love you like my little sister… I was there when mom bought you home from the hospital…"

"Well, if I'm your sister then she's your mom," Alison pointed out.

"Ali, please," Charlotte pleaded, "It's different, okay?"

"How?" Alison exclaimed, "How is it so different?"

Charlotte wiped her eyes, she hadn't even realised she was crying, "Because I love you like my little sister, I want to protect you and love you and see you grow up. But I love her like… she's always there for me and she makes me feel safe and good and I'm… attracted to her. I don't know, it's just different, okay?" Charlotte was sobbing now.

Alison watched her sister with pity, she wrapped her arms around her, "Shh, it's alright," she whispered, "I just… I feel like she was the only person you had in your life, maybe you didn't know there were other options… but she's not the only person who can love you."

Charlotte sniffed, "It's not like I never dated, Ali," she sniffed through her tears, "I know what it's like to date and hook up. It's different with mom. I don't want any other option. I'm in love with her, Ali," she pulled herself out of Alison's arms, "Do you think you can ever… accept that?"

Alison looked at the sincerity in Charlotte's eyes and bit her lip, "I… I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And drama drama drama. Let me know your thoughts, love getting reviews and hearing what you think :) If you're still reading, thank you! :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Alison was in the lounge room alone when her mom walked in.

"Hey, weren't you two going to watch a movie?" Jessica asked as she placed the grocery bags on the bench of the kitchen and walked over to her daughter.

"Yeah…" Alison could barely look at her mom, "I guess I upset her. She's in her room."

Jessica's face flooded with concern, "Did you two have a fight?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

Alison sighed and looked at her mom, "I guess I confronted her about the fact that you two are sleeping together so you know… tension."

Jessica was shocked, "How…"

"Emily was sick. I came home early," Alison shook her head, "I heard you, mom."

Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm so sorry, Alison, I never meant for you to find out like that."

"Or at all," Alison guessed.

"I know it's complicated, Alison – "

"Mom, don't," Alison cut in, "I can't right now, okay? Just… she's upset. She needs you more than I do right now."

Jessica gritted her teeth, "Alison, we need to talk about – "

"Mom, it's been like bombshell after bombshell, okay? And this one is… insane. I can't even process… I'm going to go and stay at one of the girls' tonight," Alison said, "You really should go to see Charlotte. She's pretty upset."

"Okay," Jessica gave in, "Just let me know where you are, please."

"Yeah," Alison muttered, "Sure."

* * *

Charlotte sniffed and wiped her sore eyes. She buried her face in her pillow and continued crying. She didn't even hear the door open. She only realised her mom was there when she sat on the bed. Charlotte turned over to see her and crawled in her chest, continuing to sob.

Jessica ran a hand through Charlotte's hair, "Shh, honey, it's okay."

"I just want her to love me and now she's going to hate me," Charlotte cried.

"No, honey, she doesn't hate you," Jessica said soothingly, "I think mostly she's mad at me."

"I don't want that either," Charlotte sniffed.

"Sweetheart, she's had to a lot to digest over the last few weeks. Let's just give her some time," Jessica said quietly.

Charlotte nodded.

Jessica pulled away a little, placing a hand on Charlotte's face, "Charlotte… you need to tell me the truth. Do I take advantage of you?"

"No!" Charlotte shook her head vehemently, "Mom, it's not like at all. Please don't start doubting this, us."

"I just need to be sure, sweetheart," Jessica murmured, "I never want to hurt you or lead you into something you don't really want. If you wanted this… to stop, it would be okay. We would be okay, just like before."

Charlotte bit her head, "I don't want to be like before, mom," she said quietly, "I'm in love with you. I want this. But if you don't…"

"I do," Jessica reassured her, "I love you so much, Charlie," she stroked her cheek, "I just know none of this is going to be easy. I know how much you love your little sister… how much you want to be a part of her life… "

Charlotte nodded, "I do… but I'll make it work. All of it. I don't care how hard it is. I love you both."

"I will do anything I can to help you," Jessica whispered.

"I know, mom," Charlotte smiled for the first time in hours, "Right now, I just want to lay with you a while," she snuggled back into her mom's chest.

Jessica lay down, running a hand through her daughters hair, "Do you want me to put the tv on?" she asked.

Charlotte chuckled, "No, it's okay. This is nice," she said quietly.

* * *

Emily watched her friend concernedly. Alison had rocked up unexpectedly, which was fine, it wasn't like Emily minded, but she'd hardly said a word since. She just sat on the bed flicking through magazines far too quickly to actually be reading anything. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes crinkled at the side like they always did when she was frustrated.

"Ali…" Emily was cautious, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Alison shrugged, rolling onto her back and holding the magazine above her.

"You're super quiet, that's all," Emily pressed, "Are things weird at home? Well, I know they're weird at the moment but – "

"It's complicated, Em," Alison sighed, letting the magazine fall down by her side, "Like really complicated."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, well… your friend is your sister – "

"That's the simple bit compared to this," Alison muttered.

Emily frowned, "Oh. Well, you know you can tell me anything. It goes in the vault, Ali, you know that," she assured her.

Alison looked at her; of course, knew she could trust Emily, it was just saying the words out loud, "I mean… you know Charlotte's adopted, right?"

"Right," Emily nodded.

"Cause you remember how on that Cape May trip, I told you how she kind of hooked up with Jason or something? Not that I know the details…"

"But it's not like they're related… I mean, it's still a bit weird but not as weird as it could be… right?" Emily asked, "Why? Are they still dating or something?"

Alison shook her head, "No, they're not," she said, "She is seeing someone though," she said slowly.

Emily nodded, even though she was feeling more confused by the second, "Someone… you don't approve of?"

"It's… in a really morally grey area," Alison bit her lip.

"Ali, you're killing me," Emily exclaimed, "Just tell me. I mean, it seems like you – "

"It's…" Alison cut in, "god, I don't even know how to say it so I'll just… it's my mom. They're like… together."

Whatever Emily had been expecting it wasn't that.

"Wow, I wasn't…" Emily blinked and regained her composure, "You're sure? How did you even…"

Alison nodded, "I'm sure, Em. They both admitted it."

"How long..."

"I'm not sure, I haven't exactly got every detail," Alison explained, "I mean, when I found out I thought it was so wrong, it's so bizarre. I mean, it's her mom. I mean, adopted sure, but still… then I spoke to Charlotte…"

"What did she say?" Emily asked curiously.

Alison sighed, "She says they're in love."

"Do you believe her?" Emily asked.

"She wasn't lying," Alison shrugged, "I mean, I thought maybe mom was taking advantage or something. It's not like Charlotte has many people in her life that care about her… but my mom isn't that twisted… right?"

Emily blinked, "I don't know, Alison. I'd sure like to think not. I mean, Charlotte is an adult, she knows what she's doing, right?"

"As long as it started when she was an adult," Alison muttered.

Emily looked at her in disbelief, "Ali, you don't think she'd… actually have like… you know… "

Alison thought, "I don't know. It seems like she cares about Charlotte. Really cares. But then she's had this whole other secret life I knew nothing about so I don't know, maybe she could… I mean, maybe that's the real reason she kept Charlotte such a secret… I just never saw Cece… Charlotte as someone who could be manipulated so easily."

Emily nodded, letting the silence fill the air for a moment before replying, "I think you should ask her. Them. Someone. Ask them when it started at least. Then you can be sure your mom didn't cross any line and that Charlotte was you know, an adult."

"I can't even believe I'm considering it," Alison muttered.

* * *

Charlotte sat up as she heard the front door. She smiled at her mom who had fallen asleep. She slid off the bed quietly and snuck out of the room, casting one last smile to her mom. She made her way to the lounge, spotting Alison bustling about kitchen, not really doing anything but trying to look busy.

"Hey, I thought you were staying out tonight?" Charlotte asked as she approached.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Am I interrupting your plans?"

Charlotte flinched at the harsh tone, "No, it's good… I want you here, I just wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Alison bit her tongue, "Right, sorry," she sighed, "It's just I have to ask you something and you have to promise to tell me the truth. Like, really promise."

Charlotte nodded, "I promise."

Alison looked her sister in the eye, "Whatever this is with you mom… how old were you when it started?"

Charlotte blinked, "It was just a few months ago."

Alison let out the breath she'd been holding, "You promise? When you were younger, she never…"

"God, Ali," Charlotte looked shocked, "No! No, never anything like that, I swear. Mom would never do that! She's always been really considerate when it comes to that stuff."

Alison nodded, "I just had to be sure."

"You really thought I would hurt her, anyone like that?"

Both girls spun around to see Jessica standing there.

Alison shrugged, "I don't know, mom. No, I didn't think that the mom I know could ever do that to anyone. But you just sprung this whole double life thing on me and now I don't know what the hell I know. You could be anyone now. I don't even know you."

"You do know me, Ali," Jessica stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry I've made you doubt what you believe. I really am. I made a stupid decision a long time ago by keeping all these secrets and just let… " she sighed, "I want you to trust me. Mostly, I don't want you to doubt yourself and your memories. So, please let's sit down. I'll tell you both everything."

Charlotte frowned, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Jessica avoided her eyes for a moment, "It's about your parents," she whispered, "I know more than I've told you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyhey, a shorter chapter but lots of info so wanted to kind of contain it! Let me know what you think ! :D**

 **Chapter 7**

Jessica sat on the couch, Charlotte beside her and Alison on the armchair beside her. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"You weren't found at the agency like I said," Jessica started with a pained expression, "Your biological mother… was family. She was, is, my sister."

"What?" Alison and Charlotte both exclaimed at the same time but it was Alison who was continued, "But that means you're her aunt… and that means – "

"No, no," Charlotte shook her head before looking at her mom, "Please tell me it was the truth when you said you were adopted too."

Jessica nodded, "That's the truth. I was adopted, she wasn't a blood relative, but we did grow up together. As sisters."

"Why didn't she want me?" Charlotte asked, eyes wide.

Jessica took her daughters' hand, "It's not that simple, honey. Your mother wasn't well… her relationship with your father was very abusive. You were just a baby… "

Charlotte watched her mother closely, "What happened?" she asked, "How did I end up with you?"

Jessica put her head in her hands.

Charlotte and Alison exchanged looks.

"Mom," Charlotte pressed.

Jessica pulled her head from her hands and nodded, "Okay," she breathed, "One night, I guess things got really bad. All we've really been able to gather is that your parents got into a fight… and it ended with her taking a knife to him and… well, he didn't make it."

"She killed him?" Charlotte blinked, "Hang on, that's why I have those dreams. Did I see it?"

Jessica nodded weakly, "You were in your high chair in the kitchen… and that's where… it happened," she said, swallowing tightly, "Then she left. Went on the run."

"What do you mean she left?" Alison asked, "Did she take Charlotte…"

Jessica shook her head, "No," she whispered, "She just… left you there, Charlie. It was three days before I came to visit and I found you in that kitchen. Him on the floor. Blood… everywhere. And you crying your little lungs out."

"Did they find her?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"A few days later," Jessica nodded, "She was… is confined to a mental institution. They say she snapped after all the years of abusive but the murder was so vicious… and the fact that she left you there… "

"So, she's still alive?" Charlotte frowned.

Jessica nodded.

Alison looked to Charlotte who remained silent, "So, you decided to take in your sisters baby…"

"Well, like I said before it was only going to be only temporary. Your father didn't want a child yet, but I couldn't let that precious baby go," Jessica looked to Charlotte, who wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Did you ever visit her?" Alison asked.

"I did," Jessica confirmed, "At first. But that place didn't seem to help, it seemed to make her worse," she frowned, "All of a sudden, she didn't like that I'd taken Charlotte in. She thought I'd planned the entire thing just to steal her baby. I became enemy number one… so eventually, I stopped going."

"Didn't you ever take me to see her?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Jessica looked surprised, "No," she shook her head, "At first, they said it wasn't a good idea, they didn't know if she would become violent and then I just decided it wasn't a good idea…"

Charlotte stood up, crossing her arms, "You should have told me," she said, the hurt apparent in her voice.

"Charlotte, I was trying to protect you – "

"You know I've always wondered about my biological parents and you've always known and never thought to tell me," Charlotte's voice rose.

Jessica stood up and tried to put a hand on her daughters arm but Charlotte moved away.

"Please, I just thought it was best… it's such a horrible story, I didn't want you to be a part of it," Jessica tried to reason.

"But she's still my mom," Charlotte argued, "And I'm an adult. You should have given me the choice."

"Charlie – "

Charlotte moved further away, shaking her head, "No. You just... you always keep secrets, it's like you like collecting them and knowing things that other people don't. Maybe it makes you feel powerful, but this was my life, mom."

"I'm sorry," Jessica whispered, "Please. That's why I'm trying to tell you everything now. I know I keep too many secrets, I want to stop. You make me want to stop. Please."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Charlotte growled, "I haven't been a kid for a long time. God, I can't even look at you right now."

She walked out. Jessica made to follow but Alison grabbed her arm.

"Don't, mom," Alison said gently, "Just give her time. Trust me, these things hit hard… she just needs time."

"She's never looked at me like that before," Jessica whispered, sinking back onto the couch.

"She'll be – "

"Alison, she doesn't have friends in this town," Jessica said, "She doesn't have anywhere to go."

* * *

Charlotte shivered as she walked around the empty town square. She pulled her jacket tighter but it barely fought the cold. She sunk down onto a park bench. She closed her eyes.

She could never remember her dreams. All she remembered was the blood. Now she knew why.

She squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to remember the scene. The kitchen. The blood. Her dead father. But it was all made up. She couldn't actually remember it, it was just her head conjuring up images because now she knew the story. Now she knew where she came from.

Now she just had to decide how much it really mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you're still reading, thank you! :) I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter =]**

 **Chapter 8**

Charlotte opened the front door quietly and used her phone light to sneak through the dark into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sighed and lay back on her bed. She'd barely closed her eyes when she heard the door open. She groaned internally and opened her eyes.

"Mom…"

"I just needed to make sure you're okay," Jessica whispered, "It's late and it's so cold out…" she placed a hand on her daughters face.

Charlotte shrugged, "I'm fine," she muttered.

"You're freezing, honey," Jessica stroked her thumb under Charlotte's eye.

Charlotte moved away, "I'm fine," she repeated.

Jessica sighed, "Okay," she nodded, "You don't want to talk. I understand. Please, just have a hot shower, okay? I don't want you to get sick."

Charlotte nodded, "I will, mom."

Jessica went to leave before turning back, "Charlie, whenever you want to talk, whatever time of the day or night, I'll be right here."

Charlotte shrugged, nodding unenthusiastically.

* * *

Jessica sat at the dining table, absently flicking through the newspaper as she drank her morning coffee. She looked up when her daughter walked into the room.

"Morning," Alison said, before busying herself in the kitchen and returning with her breakfast, "You get much sleep?"

Jessica looked surprised, "No… not much," she shrugged, "How about you?"

"A bit," Alison replied, "You know, she just needs time, mom."

Jessica frowned, "Aren't you mad at me?"

Alison shrugged, "I don't know. I'm frustrated, I guess. But I appreciate that you're trying to get everything out in the open… but I guess you're just going to have deal with…the consequences of all that," she paused, "But with Charlotte, she loves you. An incredible amount. She just needs time to process, mom."

"I really hope you're right," Jessica smiled sadly.

"Is that really everything, mom?" Alison asked, "Because if it's not… and something else comes out later… it might not be so easy."

Jessica nodded, "I understand that. And that is everything… big. I mean, there are always going to be little things about people we don't know. It's not possible to know everything. But, I promise I've told you both everything that I can think of," she continued, "I want you to know, though, you can ask me anything. About your father, about… about anything and I will be open with you, I promise."

Alison watched her mom closely before nodding, "I believe you, mom," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Jessica took her daughters hand and squeezed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Charlotte stay in her room for as long as she could, curled up underneath the covers. She couldn't deny the fact that the blankets warmth was no substitute for her mom's warm embrace. Sluggishly, as she'd barely had any sleep, she clambered out of bed and out of her room.

She stood with her head leaning against her mom's bedroom door for a few moments. She was nibbling on her lip, still contemplating whether she knock or not.

"You're not…looking for me, are you?"

Charlotte looked up to see her mom smiling nervously at her. Doing that head tilt thing that seemed to be a family trait. Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.

Jessica smiled and moved closer, "Are you… okay?" she asked tentatively.

Charlotte shrugged, "I just need my mom," she whispered, pulling Jessica closer.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Charlotte and held her close, "Always," she whispered.

"Sorry I got mad," Charlotte sniffed.

Jessica shook her head, "No, honey. You have nothing at all to apologise for. You're right, I should have told you much sooner."

Charlotte nodded, "You should have… but I know you and everything you do is because you think you're protecting me. So… even though I don't agree that it was the best way to protect me, I know you thought you were doing the right thing," she sighed, "So I can't be mad at you for that. Plus, I don't like being mad at you, mom. It hurts too much."

Jessica traced her fingers over Charlotte's cheek, "I don't like it either… but I'm very lucky you're so understanding."

"How about one thing though?"

"Mm, what's that?" Jessica asked.

"Next time you do something to protect me… can you please tell me? Then we can make the decision together on the best thing to do. I mean, that's what people in real grown up relationships do, right?" Charlotte bit her lip.

Jessica nodded, "Okay," she whispered, "That sounds good. Does this mean we're still…"

Charlotte smiled and kissed her lips, "You know you're irresistible."

Jessica chuckled, "No, I know I'm the luckiest woman alive."

Charlotte took a deep breath, "But mom… I think I might want to meet her. My bio-mom. What's her name?"

"Mary," Jessica breathed, "Please… think about this and everything it might bring up," she sighed, ,"But I will support you, sweetheart, whatever decision you make."

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded, "Trust me, I thought about it all night, mom."

"Okay," Jessica nodded.

"Mom, does she know anything about me?" Charlotte asked nervously, "Like did she ever ask about me or write…or I don't know… does she know her little boy grew into a woman?"

Jessica took her daughters' hands in her own, "She used to ask about you every time I saw you… but we fell out of touch a long time ago. You were barely five when I stopped visiting her, so no she doesn't know anything."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay," she hesitated, "Do you think she ever loved me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, honey," Jessica ran a hand through her daughters hair, "I'm sure she did. She's just very…unwell."

"So… how hard is it to get into see her? Because I was thinking soon…"

Jessica nodded, "I'll get in touch with the institution. Get the wheels moving. It shouldn't take too long. It's up, a little out of Philly. I can drive you."

Charlotte smiled, "Thanks, mom," she hesitated, "You know, it won't change our relationship, right? I really am glad you took me in. You'll always be my mom."

Jessica let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, "I'm glad to hear that," she confessed.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Jessica, "Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to any and everyone reading this! I'm really excited about the next few chapters, having a lot of fun writing this story :)**

 **Chapter 9**

Charlotte tossed and turned, finally laying on her back.

"Honey," Jessica spoke sleepily from beside her.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Sorry," she said guiltily, "I can't sleep."

"You're nervous," Jessica ran a hand through her daughters' hair, "It's going to be fine, baby."

"What if she hates me?" Charlotte asked in a small voice.

Jessica pulled Charlotte closer, running a finger down her cheek, "I really do think she'll be glad to see you, Charlie. And whatever happens, just remember you're coming home to me," she smiled.

Charlotte smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better," she mumbled.

"Then no matter what happens, nothing can really hurt us," Jessica said firmly.

Charlotte nodded, "You're right," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more," Jessica kissed her cheek and pulled her into her chest, "Now, do you think you can get some sleep?"

Charlotte nuzzled further into her mom's chest, "Maybe if you hold me a while," she whispered.

"Of course I will," Jessica kissed the top of Charlotte's head, "Close your eyes," she murmured, "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep, I promise."

"Thanks, mommy," Charlotte murmured.

* * *

"I'll be right here if you need me," Jessica held her daughters hand firmly, "You'll be just fine. I know it."

Charlotte nodded before taking a deep breath. She followed a nurse down the hall and was shown to the visitors' room. She sat, waiting nervously. Her fingers tapped on the edge of the table. She cracked all her knuckles. She bit her nails.

"I do that too."

Charlotte took her nail out of her mouth and looked up.

"H-hi," she stood up on instinct, "I'm – "

"Charlotte," the woman finished, "I know," she smiled.

"You do?" Charlotte frowned, "But I thought… are you… my mom?" she finished weakly.

The woman put a hand on Charlotte's cheek, "Yes, I am."

Charlotte's eyes widened, "How did you know… I was me? I mean, since last time you saw me I was a baby…boy."

"I've kept tabs on you," the woman said simply.

"Oh, but I thought… mom said she hasn't spoken to you since… a really long time," Charlotte wondered.

"If by mom," her expression darkened slightly, "you mean Jessica, that's true. I haven't spoken to her since you were barely five. I've had… professionals keep me up to date on you."

Charlotte tilted her head, "Like private investigators or something?"

"Yes, exactly," her mom nodded.

"And you're not… disappointed?" Charlotte nibbled on her lip.

"That you've grown into a beautiful woman?" her mother said, "No, not for a single moment."

Charlotte smiled, "Oh, cool. Um, what should I call you?"

"You call me whatever you like," her mother shrugged, "Mom…Mary. I suppose Jessica's with you today?"

Charlotte noticed the way Mary's eyes darkened each time Jessica was mentioned, "Yeah, she drove me up here…" she nibbled on her lip, "Um, she can probably come in if you want to see her…"

"No," Mary spoke sharply, "That's not… necessary."

Charlotte nodded, "You know, she took really good care of me," she said tentatively.

"I'm sure she did," Mary muttered, "But tell me, did you ever know about me until recently?"

Charlotte sighed, "No," she admitted quietly, "She just told me the other day… but it's… it's complicated."

"I'm your mother, she should have told you about me," Mary tried not to sound defensive, but not very effectively.

"Yeah, well," Charlotte shrugged, "I mean, I said so too. I wasn't very happy… but I know she was just trying to protect me."

"From me?" Mary asked quietly.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, from… just from the darkness of it all, I guess."

Mary pursed her lips, "I see," she settled on, "I never meant to leave you… I wasn't in a very healthy state of mind back then. I'm very sorry."

Charlotte nodded, "Do you feel better now?" she asked.

Mary smiled, "I feel much better. I have to live with the things I've done which isn't always pleasant… but I must be doing well if they're giving me a parole hearing," she supposed.

Charlotte's eyebrows shot up, "You're getting parole?"

Mary frowned, "I suppose so. You didn't know? I thought that's why you came… "

Charlotte shook her head, "No, I didn't know that. That's… big."

"Well," Mary swept a hand through her hair, "It's been a long time coming. Hm, funny I would have thought they would have notified Jessica."

Charlotte frowned, "I don't think she knows or she would have said something, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," Mary sounded unconvinced, "She would have said something."

* * *

"You really didn't know?" Charlotte asked.

"No, honey," Jessica squeezed her daughters hand quickly before putting it back on the steering wheel, "I had no idea. Did she say when it was?"

"A few weeks," Charlotte answered, "Do you think it's… you know, safe for her to be out?"

Jessica looked at her daughter quickly, "I'm not sure," she said slowly, "You've seen her more recently than me… What was your impression?"

Charlotte nibbled her lip, "She seemed nice…until…" she trailed off.

"Until I was mentioned?" Jessica guessed.

Charlotte hesitated before answering, "Yeah… I mean, mom I want to know her because she's my… bio-mom but I don't want her to hurt you."

"Charlie, I don't think they would let her out if they thought she'd hurt anybody," Jessica said reassuringly, "Don't you worry about me, honey."

Charlotte shrugged, "I love you. Of course I'm going to worry."

"Was it weird?" Alison asked.

Charlotte squinted while she thought, "It was a bit… she has my eyes. Or I have hers, I guess. She seemed pretty nice but then whenever mom was mentioned she'd get this heavy look about her. It was intense."

* * *

"I guess it would be hard though… her hearing you call mom, mom and not her," Alison thought aloud.

"Yeah, I guess," Charlotte shrugged, "But mom will always be my mom."

Alison nodded slowly, "But isn't it weird calling her mom since you guys are… you know, intimate?"

Charlotte was surprised at the question; they didn't talk about Charlotte's relationship with their mom very much, "Oh, well not really. She raised me, Ali so she'll always be my mom," she said quietly, "Does it, me and mom, still… make you uncomfortable?"

Alison sighed, "It's not the easiest thing to get used to. I mean, I'm relieved that it's only a recent thing because you know, you're old enough to know what you're getting yourself into… and I can see how much you love her when you're with her or you talk about her but… " she shrugged, "It's just a bit… I don't know," she shrugged again.

Charlotte nodded, "I understand. But it was nice of you to talk to mom when I stormed out the other night."

Alison smiled, "She told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah," Charlotte returned the smile, "She said you were very supportive and caring. She really appreciated it, Ali."

"Yeah, well," Alison mumbled, "She was pretty upset, Charlotte. What kind of daughter would I be to just let her sit alone and suffer like that?"

"Still, thanks, Ali," Charlotte smiled, "I know things have been intense…"

"I'm glad you're here, Charlie," Alison said honestly, "I really am glad you're my big sister."

Charlotte grinned, "Me too!" she wrapped her sister up in a hug, "It makes me so happy to hear you say that."

* * *

Charlotte crept up on her mom in her bedroom and slipped her arms around her waist.

"Oh, you," Jessica started a little and turned around, "Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?"

Charlotte giggled, "I don't know," she kissed Jessica's neck, "It's just fun."

"Funny idea of fun," Jessica rolled her eyes.

Charlotte laughed, "Oh yeah? So… what's your idea of fun?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Jessica chuckled, "You are so transparent," she pushed at Charlotte's chest, but only gently.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "That's not an answer."

Jessica rolled her eyes again and gently pushed at Charlotte again, repeating the action until they were in front of her bed. With one last push, Charlotte lay on her back. Jessica crawled over her, tracing a hand from her waist to her underarm.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she purred into Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte nodded.

"That's not an answer," Jessica teased, tracing a finger down her daughters' side.

Charlotte giggled, "Fine. Yes. Exactly what I had in mind," she put her arms up as her mom took off her dress, leaving her in only her underwear.

Jessica kissed her way up to Charlotte's lips, "You always get so tense," she whispered, "Relax. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Charlotte said quickly, "Definitely not," she smiled, "It's just… I love you so much and I can't believe that I get to touch you like this, or have you touch me… "

Jessica smiled as she pressed her lips to Charlotte's cheek, "Baby, let me help you relax," she purred, "Would you like that?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes, mommy," she whispered.

Jessica smiled and began massaging Charlotte's bare stomach gently as she kissed her neck gently, nipping it occasionally. She felt Charlotte's body start to relax under her touch.

"That's it," she murmured, "You feeling better now?"

Charlotte nodded, "Much," she replied honestly, before pulling her mom in for a heated kiss. She cupped Jessica's face with her hands and kissed her fiercely until she ran out of breath.

"Wow," Jessica breathed, "You've gotten very good at that, honey."

Charlotte grinned, "You think so?"

"Oh, yes," Jessica smiled, lowering her hand into Charlotte's underwear, "You're very wet," she whispered.

Charlotte felt her cheeks heat up, "I knowwww," she groaned, "You're just so sexy."

Jessica chuckled as she ran her hands through Charlotte's wetness, "So are you."

Charlotte moaned, "You always make me feel so… " she moaned again, "It's not fair."

"Not fair?" Jessica asked, "Don't you like feeling like this?"

"Yes, I do!" Charlotte rushed, "Well, I do now but sometimes I feel like this like if we're out or Ali is there and then we can't do anything and that sucks."

Jessica grinned, flicking Charlotte's clit, "You just need to learn to control it a little better."

Charlotte grumbled, "It's not so easy, you know."

"I know, I know," Jessica chuckled, "It'll get easier when you're older."

Charlotte pouted, "But I don't want to not have sex like old people…"

Jessica laughed and quirked an eyebrow, "Do I not have a sexual appetite, silly?"

Charlotte grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah, well… I suppose."

"You suppose?" Jessica rolled her eyes, "Maybe I should show you just how sexual an older woman can be."

Charlotte's reply was lost in her throat when Jessica's fingers entered her. Her eyes swung backwards and her nails dug into her mom's skin, but she couldn't form enough coherent thought to think it might be painful, not that Jessica minded. The moan's and sigh's dripped from her throat until her body began jerking of it's own accord.

Jessica nipped her ear gently before whispering, "I love you so much, darling."

Charlotte wanted to reply but couldn't figure out how to work her tongue. She leant her head into her mom's chest, kissing it gently when she had the breath.

With one last strangled scream of ecstasy, her body began to still and she nuzzled further into her mom's chest. She could feel Jessica's fingers combing through her hair.

"You're still shaking a little," Jessica whispered gently, "You okay?"

Charlotte nodded, sniffing a little.

Jessica heard the sniffle and pulled back a little, putting a hand under Charlotte's chin and tilting it up to see tear streaks down her daughters face.

"Hey, it's okay," she wiped away the tears.

"Sorry," Charlotte smiled a little, "I'm not sad, I promise."

"I know," Jessica smiled, "Sometimes we just get a little overwhelmed."

Charlotte sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I don't know why… I think I just love you so much, sometimes my emotions… "

Jessica kissed her face where her tears ran down, "I know, you feel things very deeply. It's not a bad thing, baby."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I love you," she whispered, before placing a quick kiss on Jessica's lips.

Jessica smiled, "I love you too," she swallowed her own tears, "Very, very much."

Charlotte ran a hand over Jessica's cheek and pulled her into her shoulder, "You can cry too if you like," she whispered.

Jessica half chuckled, half sobbed, "You are very perceptive, Charlie. Thank you."

Charlotte smiled as she ran one hand through her mom's hair and the other over her back. She heard her mom sniff a few times and then hum contentedly. Still, she held her until the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, hands tracing gently over each others' bodies until they each fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe she's getting out," Charlotte said, reading the letter from Mary, "I just met her and now…"

Jessica looked at her daughter nervously, "That's… great, honey."

Charlotte looked up from the letter and smiled, "You don't have to pretend to be happy about it, mom. I don't even know how I feel about it."

Jessica sighed in relief, "Okay, well what else does she say?"

Charlotte looked to the letter and then to her mom and shrugged, "Um, she just says she'll be out next week and she'd like to see me… she says she's glad I came to her visit her last week."

Jessica nodded, "Right, well… however I feel about her doesn't come in to play, okay? If you want a relationship with your mother, I'll support you."

"I know, mom," Charlotte smiled, "I think I'd like to see her again… but I'd also like to take things pretty slowly."

"Of course," Jessica murmured, "Well, whatever you need, I'm here. However involved or not you want me to be – "

"Of course I want you to be involved!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Okay," Jessica agreed, "You just have to know how complicated things are between me and my sister…"

"I know, mom," Charlotte nodded, "But anyone who is a part of my life… is going to be a part of your life, at least a little."

Jessica smiled, "Okay sweetheart," she kissed Charlotte's lips, lingering and taking in the pleasant taste of her lips.

"Mm," Charlotte licked her lips, "Never lasts quite long enough," she giggled.

Jessica laughed and stood up, holding out her hand, "Ah, yes but we need to get to lunch with Alison."

Charlotte took her mom's hand and got up from the couch, "Fine, fine," she acted quickly and spun her mom around, kissing her hard. Her mom kissed back but eventually put a hand on her daughters' cheek and pushed her away gently.

"You're cheeky," Jessica murmured, stroking her cheek gently.

Charlotte grinned, "I know, I know, we have to get to lunch," she pouted.

"Now, now, don't pout," Jessica rolled her eyes, "It's good Alison invited us out. It's a big step after… everything we've laid on her."

Charlotte smiled, "I know. You're right," she grabbed her bag off the kitchen counter, "Let's go! We can finish this later," she turned around and winked.

Jessica laughed and followed her daughter out the door.

* * *

"Hey," Charlotte hugged her little sister, "You haven't been waiting long, have you?" she fretted.

Alison waved a hand, "No, no it's fine. Where's mom?"

"Oh, she's just paying for parking," Charlotte said, "She'll be in in a sec!"

Just then the waitress appeared asking for their drink order.

"Could I get a strawberry milkshake, please?" Charlotte asked, "Oh and um, a green tea too."

"Cappuccino, please," Alison smiled as the waitress wrote the order down and walked away just as Jessica entered.

"Oh, did you – "

"Yes, I ordered for you," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Can't go without your fifth tea for the day."

Jessica ignored her and hugged Alison before sitting down.

"Really, you're counting my drinks now?" she quirked an eyebrow at Charlotte.

Charlotte shrugged, "No, I just like observing details."

Jessica rolled her eyes this time and turned to Alison, "How's school going? And no use lying to me, you know I'm going to parent teacher interviews tomorrow."

Alison shrugged, "It's fine, I guess. It's boring but my grades are pretty good."

"You know if you need any help, I'm pretty smart," Charlotte grinned smugly.

"And modest," Jessica tutted.

"Thanks," Alison smiled, "Mostly math is a bore."

"Hey, I'm good at math!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Jessica laughed, "It's true though," she agreed, "She's a whiz with numbers."

Charlotte looked proud.

"Cool, you can do my homework for me," Alison laughed.

"Help you do your homework," Jessica corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Alison mumbled.

"So, um, I got a letter from my…from Mary today," Charlotte bit her lip, "She's getting out on parole next week."

"Shit, really?" Alison looked surprised, "That's pretty big news, right?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Alison watched her closely, "Are you okay about it?"

"Um, I think so," Charlotte said, "I just want to take everything really slowly but I guess it's nicer than visiting an institution," she smiled, "I'll be back, bathroom break!" she stood up and walked away.

Alison turned to her mom, "So, how are you with all that? I mean, she's your sister, right?"

Jessica hesitated, "It's not my favourite thing," she admitted, "But Charlotte has a right to get to know her mom so I'll support that."

"Sure," Alison nodded, "But you guys don't exactly get on? And what if she finds out that you know, your relationship isn't just…adoptive mother daughter…?"

"Well… that would be a disaster," Jessica confessed, "I just hate that I've given her more to lie about…"

"I think she thinks it's worth it, mom," Alison smiled.

Jessica sighed, "I hope so."

"Hope what?" Charlotte asked as she returned, sitting down.

Jessica smiled, "That they bring our drinks soon!"

Right on cue, their drinks were delivered.

"Strawberry milkshake, how predictable," Jessica teased gently.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly and slid closer to her mom, "Yeah, yeah. Like you can talk five green tea's by midday," she shot back.

"Well, it's healthier than a milkshake," Jessica chuckled, "You're such a child sometimes."

"Well, thankfully for you, sometimes I'm very adult," Charlotte smirked.

Alison let out a sigh, "Seriously?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Sorry, Ali."

Alison shrugged, "It's fine. It's kinda cute."

Charlotte grinned, "Well, I am adorable," she giggled.

"And modest," Jessica said for the second time that day, "But very true."

Alison picked up her bag, "I better get back for school and you two better get home so you can keep flirting…"

Charlotte blushed and hugged her sister, "See you later. And hey, I'll help you with your math, okay?"

"Sure," Alison smiled and hugged her mom, "See you tonight."

Once Alison walked away, Charlotte turned to Jessica happily, "Hey, she seems to be getting more accepting, right?"

"Mm, she does," Jessica agreed, "Now, are you finished that milkshake?"

Charlotte sucked on her straw, "Jeez, bossy, bossy. Someone's in a rush."

Jessica laughed and leant closer, "Well, maybe I just want to say things and do things that may not be accepted in public."

Charlotte's eyebrows shot up, "Oh!" she realised and sucked on her straw quickly, sculling the last of her milkshake, "Ready!"

Jessica cracked up laughing, "So eager," she teased, "I'm flattered."

* * *

"Told you I can be very adult," Charlotte said through laboured breathing as she lay naked on her back.

"Thank god for that," Jessica breathed, still tracing a finger over her daughters' bare stomach.

Charlotte grinned, "Satisfied then?" she asked smugly.

Jessica laughed quietly, "Indeed," she murmured, "Always."

"Well, I am – "

"Oh, shush," Jessica pinched her daughters' side gently, "You're so smug."

Charlotte shrugged, "I think I deserve to be after hearing you moan like that."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I bet I can make you moan louder," she whispered into Charlotte's ear as her hand trailed down her stomach and cupped her crotch, before dragging one finger through her folds.

Charlotte's breath hitched in her chest.

Jessica was the one smiling smugly this time, "What do you think?" she murmured.

"I think," Charlotte nibbled on her lip, her eyelids fluttering as Jessica's hand continued playing with her, "you're probably right."

Jessica chuckled, "Mm, I thought so," she breathed, "God, you're so wet, baby."

Charlotte's throat let out an unedited moan, "It's what you do to me. The way you speak, the way you feel under my touch, the way you moan, the way you touch me…"

Jessica half hovered over the younger woman now, making her hand movements more intentional as she whispered, "You too, sweetheart," she flicked Charlotte's clit and smiled as her daughter moaned, "The way you love me…" she kissed Charlotte's lips gently, "with so much… feeling, so much passion…"

Charlotte groaned, "I… I…"

Jessica chuckled, "Shush," she whispered, "Don't try to speak just now," she rubbed on Charlotte's clit a little harder, in wide circles at first growing increasingly smaller.

Charlotte gasped and clutched at Jessica's hips, nuzzling her head into her chest as she felt her orgasm rip through her body. Jessica smiled and laid down on her back, pulling Charlotte on top of her as her body still shook. Jessica ran a hand through blonde hair.

"I guess you win," Charlotte finally got control of her breathing.

Jessica smiled, "With you, I always win," she murmured.

Charlotte smiled as she propped her chin on her mom's chest and looked up at her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jessica whispered, "You're my precious girl."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I like it when you say that," she smiled, "You're beautiful, mommy."

Jessica leant up and kissed Charlotte's lips, "So are you," she murmured, before pressing their lips together again, "I never knew love could feel like this. So… good and free and beautiful."

Charlotte kissed her mom's cheek, "Wasn't it ever like that with… dad?"

"Hmm," Jessica pondered, "Never this strong, Charlie. It was more of a puppy love at first, but nothing like what I feel for you."

Charlotte's eyes lit up at that, "Wow," she murmured, "I'm the luckiest person in the world."

Jessica's heart melted, "No, honey, I am," she whispered, "You've shown me what real love can be like. What it's supposed to be like. I can never thank you enough for that."

"Sure you can," Charlotte insisted, "You do, by doing the same, mom. I never thought I'd know what it was like to be loved for who I really am. I just want to spend forever with you," she fiddled with her mom's fingers.

Jessica raised those fingers to Charlotte's cheek, "Then we will spend forever together, I promise."

Both women smiled and settled into a comfortable position in the bed, tracing patterns over one another's skin until they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Morning, sleepy girl," Jessica murmured into her daughters ear.

Charlotte groaned, "Not yet," she grumbled.

Jessica chuckled, "It's getting late, honey."

"No, no, no," Charlotte turned her face into the pillow.

Jessica ran a hand through Charlotte's hair, "Don't make me go all mom on you."

Charlotte smiled secretly, "But I like it when you're all… authoritarian."

"Is that right?" Jessica half purred, half laughed in Charlotte's ear, "You're so fucking adorable."

"Mm," Charlotte hummed, "You're sexy when you swear too. You don't do that enough."

Jessica began planting kisses on her daughters neck, "Yes, well profanity is not really my thing. I guess I'm too old."

"You're not old," Charlotte mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you," Jessica whispered, "Now, get out of bed."

"Uh-uh," Charlotte shook her head, "I'm too sleepy."

Jessica nipped Charlotte's ear, a little harder than necessary, "What if mommy says you have to?"

Charlotte squirmed a little, "But the blankies so warm," she grumbled.

"Don't you want to be a good girl?" Jessica's voice deepened slightly.

Charlotte bit her lip and opened her eyes, "Yes," she whispered.

Jessica smiled as Charlotte turned over to face her, "Of course you do," she chortled, "Now, up!" she rolled off the bed.

Charlotte yawned as she sat up, "Only because you're so pretty," she mumbled and crawled over to the edge of the bed but Jessica backed away, "Ohh, you are such a tease," she stepped off the bed and walked over to her mom.

Jessica laughed, "Good girl," she whispered as she embraced Charlotte, "At least now I know how to get you up in the mornings."

Charlotte snuggled into her mom's chest, "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, "No fair you using… wiles."

"Wiles," Jessica laughed, "Now, come and let me make you some breakfast."

Charlotte smiled, "Mm, well that is the least you can do, getting me out of bed and all," she giggled.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "You love it."

"I love you," Charlotte whispered, kissing Jessica's lips.

Jessica hummed happily until she pulled away, licking her lips, "I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

"That was Mary," Charlotte said as she placed the phone back in its cradle, "Um, she wants to see me… she's over in Courtland, so I said I'd go tomorrow. There's a bus – "

"It's fine, Charlotte," Jessica cut in, "I'll drive you over."

Charlotte looked uncertain, "Are you sure? I don't mind…"

Jessica smiled, "It's okay, honey. I don't mind driving you."

"Thanks, mom," Charlotte smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Jessica nodded.

Charlotte hesitated, "Do you think you and Mary will ever… mend your bridges?"

Jessica pondered a moment, "I really don't know, Charlie."

"So… that's not a no, right?" Charlotte tried not to sound hopeful.

"Right now," Jessica spoke carefully, "Why don't you just focus on your relationship with her?"

Charlotte nodded, "Okay."

"Charlie, just promise me you'll be careful with her," Jessica chose her words carefully, "She can be… very charming but also manipulative."

"Because she was sick?" Charlotte supposed.

Jessica sighed, "Maybe. Even before that… I just want you to be smart around her, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "I will, mom," she smiled, "I promise."

"Charlotte," Mary smiled and embraced her daughter, "I'm so glad you came," she stepped aside to let Charlotte enter the house.

"Sure," Charlotte nodded, "Um, are you settling in okay?"

"Oh yes," Mary said, "It's definitely nicer than…" she trailed off, looking conflicted.

Charlotte looked a little nervous, "I'm sure it is… it must have been pretty terrible in there."

"It was," Mary spoke quietly.

"Still, I guess it was better than jail," Charlotte bit her lip the moment she said it, "I mean… I just mean, well I don't know really… "

"Are you nervous?" Mary asked observantly.

Charlotte shrugged, "No, of course not."

"It's okay if you are," Mary smiled, "I'm a little nervous too."

Charlotte smiled in relief, "It's just… been a very long time. I don't really know what to say."

"That's okay," Mary said quietly, "You know, you have my eyes."

Charlotte grinned, "Oh yeah, I noticed that!"

"Did you…" Mary hesitated, "Did you grow up knowing that Jessica wasn't your real mom?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Well… I think I always knew she wasn't my biological mom. Mostly because of dad I think, he always treated me differently and sometimes Jason would tease me so mom told me pretty young but," she shrugged, "I already knew."

"Were you angry at me for not being there?" Mary asked quietly.

Charlotte thought for a moment, "Well, I don't think so," she supposed, "Mom told me she didn't really know where I came from, she just found me. So, I guess I just figured that my bio mom couldn't take care of me for some reason. I wasn't mad though. Mom's always been there for me so I never felt like… abandoned or anything."

"You're very close to her, aren't you?" Mary observed.

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, well… things haven't exactly been easy for me and she's never given up on me. Sometimes I felt like she was the only person in the whole world who loved me for who I am… she's my best friend," she smiled for a moment, "I know you don't like her much… but she really has taken care of me."

"I am getting that impression," Mary watched her daughter carefully, "Does she mind that you're coming to see me?"

"Oh, no," Charlotte shook her head, "She drove me here. She doesn't mind at all," she took a deep breath, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Mary smiled.

"Do you think you'll ever speak to her again?" Charlotte asked.

Mary took her time to answer, "Well, I suppose it's going to be unavoidable that we run into each other at some point."

* * *

"I guess it will get easier with time," Alison was saying as she sat with her sister in the Brew.

Charlotte shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, she's okay. She seems like… interested, she's just so concerned with mom all the time."

Alison hmmed, "Yeah, well they have their issues to resolve," she sucked on the straw of her drink, "Try not to get too caught up in it. That's their responsibility, not yours."

Charlotte smiled, "I know, I know. It's just sad…"

"Well, we'll never be like that!" Alison said confidently.

"No, never!" Charlotte agreed, putting an arm around her little sister.

* * *

Jessica turned the key in the lock and elbowed the front door open. She walked through the dark house, supposing Charlotte and Alison must still be at the Brew. She placed some groceries on the kitchen bench and flicked the light on, startling as she did so.

"Mary," she breathed, "You scared me. How did you… get in?"

Mary shrugged, "You're the one who taught me to pick locks, Jess."

Jessica shifted uncomfortably, "You could have called… or at least knocked."

"Don't like surprises, huh?" Mary stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked carefully.

Mary took another step forward, intimidatingly close to her sister now, "You took my child from me," her tone was gravelly, "And you didn't even tell her about me."

Jessica sighed, "Mary, not this again please. She was young. I didn't want to fill her head with all that darkness. It was all about keeping her safe, you took second place."

"I took no place," Mary hissed, "I haven't seen her since… since she were a little boy. She's an adult now and I missed it all. I had no say in how that child was raised – "

"I did everything I possibly could for Charlotte," Jessica heard her own voice raising, "That you weren't capable of doing. I looked after her like she was one of my own. Because she is. She wants to get to know you and I will support that because you are her biological mother and it is what she wants but I will not apologise for raising her as I saw fit."

Mary shook her head, pausing before speaking and taking another step forward, "You stole my daughter from me – "

"Mary," Jessica was exasperated, "How many times – "

"You took her from me and raised her as… what did you say, one of your own?" Mary huffed, "So tell me then, does she still call you mommy when you're fucking her?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jessica felt her blood freeze and her body tense.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Not so good being on the back foot, is it, sis?" Mary smirked, thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand.

"Mary – "

Mary waved a dismissive hand, "Don't try to deny it. I've got photo's. Videos – "

"You've been spying on us?" Jessica asked incredulously.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Somehow I think yours is the bigger crime and you do know it's a crime, right?" she quirked an eyebrow, "One word in the right ear and it could be you all locked up."

Jessica ground her teeth, "Just tell me what you want."

"What I want," Mary growled, "is what was rightfully mine. I was their real daughter, you were just… a sympathy case, so why the hell would they leave everything to you?"

"This is about money?" Jessica sounded exasperated, "God, Mary I'll give you what they left me, I don't care about the money."

"I wonder what they'd think of you if they knew what your relationship with my daughter has become," Mary said, "Their perfect daughter."

Jessica shook her head, "I said I'd give you the money – "

"And anything else I want," Mary said smugly, "I control your freedom now, sis," she smirked, "Speaking of which, I think Charlotte should come and live with her real mother, don't you?"

Jessica watched her sister step closer, crossing her arms, "What if that's not what she wants?"

"You seem to have some… influence over her," Mary pointed out, "Convince her, Jessica. That girl belongs with me."

"Mary… please, reconsider this – "

"You're not in a position to bargain," Mary retorted.

"Mary, please," Jessica spoke louder, "Don't you want her to be happy?"

Mary's eyes narrowed, "Of course I do," she snapped, "And a few months with me and she'll realise she doesn't need you."

"And what, that she needs you?" Jessica asked incredulously, "Mary, she barely knows you. I understand you want to build a relationship with her but this is too far."

"Too far?" Mary laughed bitterly, "I hardly think you can use that term, Jess. You were meant to raise her, not groom her to be your little – "

"Don't," Jessica growled, "You don't understand. It was never like that, I wouldn't do that."

"Not how the cops will see it," Mary shrugged.

Unbeknown to the arguing sisters, Charlotte and Alison had entered the house quietly, listening to every word.

"No," Charlotte emerged from the hallway, fists clenched, "You're not using me to blackmail mom," she growled, "I can't believe I thought you actually wanted to get to know me. You just wanted to use me – "

"No, Charlotte," Mary stepped towards her daughter, "That's not true."

"Bullshit," Charlotte walked past her to stand by Jessica, "You just tell lies. We don't do secrets in this family anymore. And if you ever want to see me again, then you're not going to tell anyone about mom and mine's relationship."

"There's a reason this…" Mary gestured between mother and daughter, "is against the law, Charlotte. Don't you – "

"We don't have to justify anything to you," Charlotte said, "What about my dad, huh? You killed him and I know he wasn't a nice guy but I forgive you for it. You don't know the first thing about me and mom. You think you can know from some stupid photo's your PI took? They don't tell anything."

Jessica squeezed her daughters hand before letting it go, resisting the urge to jump in. She knew her sister was more likely to listen to Charlotte than to her.

"Charlotte," Mary took a step forward, putting her hands up in a peacemaking gesture, "This isn't about you, I promise," her eyes were wide, "I do want to know you. You are my daughter. That's why I want you to live with me. Your real mother."

"No way," Charlotte shook her head, "I live with mom. I barely even know you, you can't force me to love you. If you ever want anything to do with me, you have to realise that. It's your revenge or me. You can't have both."

Mary looked at the determination in her daughters' eyes, "Fine," she ground her teeth, backed into an emotional corner once again, "Charlotte… you are my daughter. I only did what I did because I was scared of him hurting you… "

Charlotte didn't know what to believe, "So you won't tell anyone?"

Mary's eyes flicked to Jessica and back to her daughter, "I won't," she said, still grinding her teeth and fighting her urges for revenge, "But if I ever think that she," she glared at Jessica, "is taking advantage of you, I will."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay," she took a deep breath, "Now I think you should leave."

Mary shrugged, "It was nice to have the upper hand for just a moment," she muttered before walking towards the door.

Jessica hesitated before stepping forward, "Mary," she called.

Mary turned around warily.

"I'll give you half of what they gave me," she said firmly, "And not as some kind of pay off. Because… you're right. You were their daughter… they hung you out to dry at that trial. I never… " she sighed, "I never blamed you for what you did."

Mary watched her sister silently. Finally, she simply nodded and walked out of the front door.

* * *

"Mom, are you… okay?" Charlotte asked, sinking down onto the couch beside her mom.

Jessica nodded, "I am," she paused, "I just… I understand where she's coming from."

Charlotte bit into her lip, "You didn't have to offer her the money."

"It was the right thing to do," Jessica offered a small smile.

"What happened at the trial, mom?" Charlotte asked.

Jessica sighed heavily, "Our parents were called up, of course. They spoke about all the bad things Mary had done, stupid stuff though, really. She'd acted out a lot at a young age, broken into a few places, stolen a couple of cars, things like that. Mom and dad always bailed her out. But at the trial, it all got dredged up. It wasn't just that… it was the way they spoke. They'd already distanced themselves from her completely."

"That's why she's so jealous of you," Charlotte guessed.

Jessica shrugged, "That started when we were teenagers. I didn't act out much, or I didn't get caught when I did. Mary wasn't quite as good at getting away with things and she went deeper than I ever did. Drugs and drinking. Nothing serious, just teenage stuff. So mom and dad, I guess they doted on me. Spoilt me," she frowned, "I was so mad at her for the way she'd left just you there… and then she had the audacity to accuse me of stealing you from her… I held onto all that for so long," she sighed, "It's all very exhausting. I don't want to be mad anymore."

Charlotte took her mom's hand and squeezed it, "Then don't be, mom. It's okay to be the first person to say sorry."

Jessica smiled at her and kissed her daughters hand, "You're very wise," she murmured, "Just… honey, please don't think that things between Mary and I will just get better overnight. Or at all. She may want nothing to do with me – "

"But do you want something to do with her?"

Jessica thought for a moment, "I suppose I do… I really do care about her. She was… is… family."

Charlotte leant against her mom's shoulder, "Okay. Just don't do it for me, okay?"

"Mm, everything I do is for you," Jessica murmured, running her fingers through blonde hair, "But don't worry. It's for me too."

Charlotte pecked her mom's cheek, "I'm proud of you, mom."

Jessica smiled, "Thank you," she whispered, kissing the tip of Charlotte's nose and then giggling.

Charlotte chuckled, "You're cute."

"You're beautiful," Jessica said laying back on the couch and pulling Charlotte's head into her chest, "Okay if we just lay here a while?"

Charlotte turned her head into her mother's chest, "As long as you want. I love you."

Jessica closed her eyes contentedly, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jessica looked over her daughters' shoulder as she typed on the computer.

"What are you up to?" she asked curiously.

Charlotte startled and began clicking pages closed, "Nothing!"

Jessica frowned, placing her hand over the mouse and re-opening the pages, "Oh," her face fell.

"I was just looking," Charlotte rushed, "Because I thought maybe… it might make things easier if…"

"If you could be… un-adopted?" Jessica finished.

Charlotte shrugged.

"Honey," Jessica sat beside her daughter, "Is that really what you want?"

Charlotte looked at her with wide eyes, "I don't know, mom…"

Jessica sighed sadly, "Sweetheart, the day your adoption came through was one of the best days of my life. I loved you so much. I was in such an unhappy marriage and you were the one thing that made me happy. I made a commitment to raise you and take care of you. To love you. I just… I'm so proud to be your mother, Charlotte."

Charlotte watched the tears in her mom's eyes, "Mom…" she touched Jessica's face lightly, "You're always going to be my mom. And I'm proud to be your daughter… I really am. I'm just so worried about you getting into trouble, mom. If not Mary, it could always be someone else, right?"

"That's true," Jessica supposed sadly, "But we just have to deal with those things as they come. Or… not."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte frowned.

"I mean… I know this relationship comes with a lot of commitments… and you're right, one of those is that we could always be under be threat of someone finding out… and if that's too much – "

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "No, no, mom that's not what I'm saying. I don't care what I have to deal with as long as I can be with you."

Jessica smiled, kissing Charlotte's lips briefly, "If you're sure," she murmured.

"I'm sure," Charlotte replied firmly.

"You know what?" Jessica pushed Charlotte aside gently and started clicking on the computer, "We're going to book a holiday."

"A holiday?" Charlotte tilted her head, "Where?"

"Anywhere!" Jessica exclaimed, "Where we can be alone and walk down the street being… us. Together. A normal couple. Just for a little while."

Charlotte grinned, "Cool! When can we go? Soon? Please?"

Jessica laughed at her daughters excitement, "How about this weekend?"

"I'm going to pack!" Charlotte ran off to their room.

* * *

Jessica chuckled and followed her.

Jessica couldn't help smiling as Charlotte sat on the hotel bed, cross-legged, playing on her laptop.

"We come all this way and you lug that thing around with you?" she chuckled.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Jessica crawled onto the bed, "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing!" Charlotte hit the lid closed quickly.

Jessica sighed, ""So, have you thought more about… what you were looking at the other day?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, that," Charlotte shook her head, "No, I decided I always want you to be my mom."

Jessica smiled, "Glad to hear you say that, sweetheart," then she frowned, "So, what were you looking at on this thing?" she quickly grabbed her daughters' laptop.

"No, no," Charlotte fought to grab it back but her mom had already opened it.

"Oh," Jessica smirked, "What, I'm not enough for you?"

Charlotte blushed, "I was just looking," she mumbled.

Jessica laughed, "Don't be so embarrassed, baby. Everyone looks at porn sometimes."

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "Everybody? Even you?"

"Ah, well…" Jessica giggled, "Maybe once or twice," she grinned.

"Really?" Charlotte tilted her head, "That's hot."

Jessica rolled her eyes, switching her gaze back to the laptop screen, "I might have even looked at sites… or well, they might have been magazines back in my day, with these…particular tastes."

Charlotte blushed, "Oh, mom, don't look at that," she took back her laptop and placed it aside.

Jessica licked her lips unconsciously, "So, do you like that kind of thing then?" she wondered curiously.

Charlotte shrugged, averting her eyes.

Jessica placed a hand on Charlotte's cheek, "Hey, you can tell me anything, remember?"

Charlotte nodded, "Um. Yeah, I guess I do like…some of that stuff. Not the super intense stuff but some…"

"Mm, me too," Jessica admitted, "I mean, I never used to… with… well, anyway, let's not talk about him, but with you…"

Charlotte tilted her head, "With me…what?"

Jessica bit her lip, becoming the embarrassed one now, "I don't know. You always let me take control and I never knew how much I would like that… but I do. I really do, so maybe," she leant her mouth close to Charlotte's ear, "I'd like to tie you up."

Charlotte gulped, "Really?" she squeaked.

Jessica kissed her cheek, "If you like."

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "I'd like," she mumbled.

Jessica grinned, "Cool, but for now, I'm starved. Would you like to go on a dinner date with me, Charlie?"

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "I'd love that!"

* * *

Charlotte startled a little when Jessica took her hand as they walked down a busy street, trying to pick a restaurant to eat at. Then she wrapped her fingers around her mom's tightly.

Jessica chuckled, "You know, even when you were little you would always hold my hand so tightly," she remembered, "You'd squeeze my hand and say hold tighter, mommy," she smiled.

"Because you make me feel so safe," Charlotte bit her lip, "Guess I've always been a mommy's girl, huh?" she blushed slightly.

"Always," Jessica smiled before pressing her lips to Charlotte's quickly, "Mm, it's very nice not to have to hide this."

"Yeah, it is," Charlotte agreed quietly, "What do you feel like eating?"

"Hmm, how about Italian?" Jessica stopped outside a small Italian restaurant.

Charlotte nodded, "Perfect," she pulled her mom through the doors and the two quickly got a table, "I'll be right back."

Jessica frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Just give me two minutes, okay?" Charlotte grinned, "And order me a lemonade, please!"

Jessica shrugged, "Okay, okay. But you better not be standing me up on our first date."

"I'm not, I promise," Charlotte kissed her quickly.

She returned a few minutes later, hand behind her back.

"So, since it's our first date and all… I wanted to do things properly," Charlotte smiled sheepishly as she presented a small teddy bear with a few cheap flowers, "It was the best I could do at a little shop down the street."

Jessica beamed as she took the teddy bear, "Oh, Charlie, it's perfect," she kissed her lips, lingering briefly before kissing them again, "You're such a sweetheart."

Charlotte grinned, "You deserve the best."

"So do you," Jessica placed her hands over Charlotte's, "I love you so much," she raised their hands to her mouth and peppered them with kisses, making Charlotte giggle.

"Sorry to interrupt," the waitress smiled sheepishly, "Were you ready to order?"

Charlotte looked down at her menu, "Could I have a Hawaiian pizza please?"

"And could I please get a Carbonara?" Jessica handed over her menu.

"Of course," the waitress took their menu's, "Anything to drink?"

Charlotte looked across at her mom, "How about some wine?"

Jessica nodded, "Sure, your finest bottle of pinot noir, please."

The waitress nodded, "Sure, just to let you know the highest bottle we have is quite pricey – "

"That's fine," Jessica smiled, "Special occasion."

"Oh! Anniversary?" the waitress asked.

Jessica laughed, "Actually, it's our first official date."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the waitress laughed, "You just seem… well, you seem like you've been together for a while."

Charlotte grinned.

Jessica smiled politely, "Well, I suppose we have but we just hadn't had the time to go out… like this."

"Well, then I'll leave you to it," the waitress smiled and walked away.

"We're like a proper couple," Charlotte exclaimed.

Jessica laughed at her daughters' excitement, "Of course we are," she placed a hand on Charlotte's cheek, "Always have been. We don't need anyone else to validate that."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, I know. It's just nice to be out like this," she nuzzled her cheek into her mom's hand, "To not have to hide the most wonderful part of my life."

Jessica's thumb swept under Charlotte's eye, "I know exactly what you mean," she whispered.

* * *

Jessica pulled Charlotte into her side as they left the restaurant.

"Now what do you want to do?" she asked, kissing the side of Charlotte's head, "Do you want to go back to the hotel or go for a walk? Desert?"

Charlotte smiled, "How about we just walk a while?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her daughters' less than straight steps, "Are you sure you can?"

"What?" Charlotte looked at her.

"I think maybe someone had a little much to drink," Jessica teased gently.

Charlotte blushed, "I did not!"

Jessica giggled, "Lightweight," she nudged her gently.

"You got that fancy wine!" Charlotte laughed, "I'm not so used to it, it's very strong. Maybe you were just trying to get me drunk."

Jessica feigned offense, "Me?" she chortled, "Never. You know, I've never seen you drunk."

Charlotte smiled, "I like to stay in control."

Jessica smirked, "Not according to those sites you were looking at earlier," she whispered in her daughters ear.

Charlotte blushed deeply, "Mommm," she whined.

Jessica laughed lightly and suddenly grabbed Charlotte's arm pulling her into a nearby alleyway. She pinned Charlotte's arms above her head.

"How's this?" she purred.

Charlotte was caught off guard but stared into her mom's eyes, "Totally hot," she answered.

Jessica's smirked, "Mm, now just imagine if we weren't in the middle of the street," she whispered, "But in our hotel room… and I had you all to myself. Did I happen to mention when I snuck out earlier I found some handcuff's?" she winked.

Charlotte bit the corner of her lip, "You're trying to seduce me," she said quietly.

Jessica licked her lips, "Trying?" she quirked an eyebrow as she traced a single finger over Charlotte's blouse, stopping at the hem at her jeans.

"Succeeding," Charlotte admitted, "You know, I can't resist you."

Jessica nipped her ear, "I know," she chuckled.

Charlotte closed the gap between them, pushing her lips against Jessica's hard and feeling Jessica's body lean into her own, backing her into the wall. Now not only were her hands pinned but so was her body. Jessica's bit her daughters' lip and entered her tongue into Charlotte's mouth strongly. Their tongue's tangled with one another, fighting for dominance for only a moment before Charlotte gave her mom what she wanted. She kissed back for as long as she could before she had to break away to breathe.

"You're so fucking sexy," Charlotte murmured.

Jessica licked her lips again, "You're sexier," she whispered, "How about we get back to the hotel room?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jessica ran her fingers down Charlotte's bare arms.

"I like you like this," she purred, looking down at her daughter, tied up below her.

Charlotte gulped and nodded.

Jessica bit her lip, "Promise me you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Charlotte nodded, "I will."

Charlotte shifted her legs, already feeling excited by the situation.

Jessica chuckled, "You're too cute," she moved a hand to Charlotte's pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled them off, "And all mine."

"Yes," Charlotte squeaked, "You look so…"

"Hmm?"

"So sexy," Charlotte nibbled on her lip shyly.'

Jessica leant her mouth close to Charlotte's ear, "Thank you," she purred, "Now, do you want to be a good girl for me?"

"Always," Charlotte said eagerly.

"Good," Jessica murmured, tracing her lips down Charlotte's body slowly, teasingly. She laughed softly as Charlotte's legs continued to shift in arousal, "Oh, you sweet thing."

Jessica ran a hand over Charlotte's crotch, making the younger woman shiver.

"Mommm," Charlotte whined.

"Now, now," Jessica scolded, "Be patient like a good girl."

Charlotte nodded meekly, "Okay, mommy."

Jessica smiled at her daughters' obedience. She pulled Charlotte's underwear off, leaving her completely naked. She sat back up, straddling Charlotte now. She pulled her own blouse over her head, appreciating the way Charlotte licked her lips as she looked at her.

"You like that?" Jessica teased gently.

"Yes," Charlotte whispered, "You look so hot."

Jessica smirked, "You're very complimentary."

"You're very complimentable…"

Jessica laughed, "That's so not a word, baby."

Charlotte grinned sheepishly, "I know, but you are."

"Mm, let's see just how turned on you are then," Jessica murmured as she ran a hand down to Charlotte's crotch. She ran her fingers through wet folds, "Someone is more than just a little excited, hm?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Answer with your words," Jessica ordered.

"Excited, yes," Charlotte felt her mouth go dry.

Jessica chuckled, "Good girl. Would you like me to take care of you?"

Charlotte grinned, "Yes, please!"

Jessica smiled at her daughters' enthusiasm, "Ask me."

Charlotte licked her lips, "Please… touch me," she said quietly, "I want you to make me feel good, mommy."

"Of course you do," Jessica flicked Charlotte's clit softly, making the younger woman's body jerk, "Sexy girl," she began moving her fingers expertly.

Charlotte moaned loudly.

"God, I love that sound," Jessica whispered into Charlotte's ear, before biting into her neck, gently at first then harder.

Charlotte replied with another moan, even louder this time, "Mommm."

Jessica grinned as she teased Charlotte's entrance.

"Please," Charlotte groaned.

"Since you're so polite," Jessica whispered and thrust her fingers into Charlotte.

Charlotte tugged on her cuff's as her body began to shake. She felt Jessica's lips roam all over her body as her fingers began to pump in and out. Charlotte sighed and moaned until she ran out of breath and her body began to still. Her breathing still laboured, she let out a final moan.

"Mm, all finished?" Jessica chuckled.

Charlotte nodded, "Uh-huh," she breathed.

"Good girl," Jessica ran a soothing hand through blonde hair, "Pretty girl."

"Mom?" Charlotte nibbled on her lip.

"What is it, honey?" Jessica asked, licking her fingers clean.

"Can I hug you now?" Charlotte asked.

Jessica's expression softened, "Of course," she undid the cuff's and pulled Charlotte close. She felt Charlotte wrap her arms around her and snuggle into her, "Are you okay?"

"Very okay," Charlotte replied, "Did you have fun?"

Jessica chuckled, "I did," she confirmed, "I hope you did too."

"I did," Charlotte nodded, "I really like it when you're in control… and when you say I'm your good girl."

Jessica tilted Charlotte's chin up and traced her hand over onto her daughters' cheek, "I know, sweetheart. You are so precious."

"Maybe…" Charlotte hesitated.

"What is it, honey?" Jessica looked concerned.

Charlotte licked her lips, "Maybe some time I could try being in control," she said quietly.

"Sure, we could try that," Jessica smiled, "But for now, I just want to hold you if that's okay."

"More than okay," Charlotte nuzzled into her mom's neck and closed her eyes contentedly.

* * *

Charlotte walked out from the bathroom to see her mom lying in bed, the little teddy bear in her hands.

"Do you like it?" Charlotte asked quietly, "I know it's just a cheap, little – "

Her mom smiled at her and pat the bed beside her. Charlotte crawled in.

"It's beautiful," Jessica whispered, "You've always been such a thoughtful gift-giver."

Charlotte bit back a smile, "Really?"

Jessica chuckled, "Yes. It's so cute. And…" she sighed, trailing off.

Charlotte noted her mom looked a bit sad, "What is it, mom?"

"Your father… bought me a lot of gifts," Jessica shrugged, "Especially at first. Expensive and flashy but they didn't mean anything. He was just trying to buy my affections. His only thoughts were how much do I have to spend to make her stay…" she smiled sadly, "And your thoughts were always…"

Charlotte smiled, "How can I make my mommy smile?" she said softly.

Jessica put a hand on her cheek, "Oh, you," she nudged their noses together, "I am so lucky."

Charlotte snuggled into her mom's chest, "You have such a beautiful smile, mom. It goes right up into your eyes."

"Thank you," Jessica whispered, a hand on her daughters back, pulling her close, "I love you."

"Love you too," Charlotte murmured, her eyes growing heavy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Charlotte zipped up her bag and looked at her mom sitting on the bed. She looked sad, Charlotte noted and put her bag on the floor before sitting next to her mom.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Jessica seemed to be pulled out of a daze, she smiled, "I'm fine, sweetheart."

"You seem sad, mom," Charlotte took Jessica's hand and entwined their fingers, "Is it because we're going home?"

Jessica nodded, "I suppose it is," she said quietly, "It's just been so nice being free a while…"

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed, "It really has… but our lives are in Rosewood, mom."

"I know," Jessica sighed, "I'm just going to miss it."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I'm not going anywhere, mommy," she whispered, "And I'll come away with you as often as you like," she kissed Jessica's cheek.

Jessica smiled, "You're sweet," she traced her fingers over Charlotte's cheek, "We should definitely make this a regular thing."

Charlotte grinned, "Definitely. This can be like… our home away from home," she looked around the hotel room, "I like it here."

"So do I," Jessica agreed, "But really, I like anywhere with you," she kissed Charlotte's lips gently.

Charlotte beamed, "You too, mom. Please, don't be sad. We can love each other wherever we are. Like you said, we don't need anyone else to validate it for us."

Jessica nodded, "You're right. Or, well I suppose I'm right," she chuckled as Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Now, we should really get going."

* * *

"You've sure changed your tune," Emily noted.

Alison shrugged, "Yeah, I mean… seeing them together more and more, they actually work," she frowned, "I guess if we'd all grown up together, it would have been harder to accept…I never thought I'd be cool with it but they really seem good for each other."

"If you say so," Emily nodded.

"You still think it's weird, don't you?" Alison smiled.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, well yeah it sure sounds weird but like you said, it's the more you see them together and I never have so I guess I can't really judge."

"Thanks, Em," Alison said gratefully, "For keeping it a secret and not being all judgey."

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

"So, how was your trip?" Alison asked, leaning against the doorframe as Charlotte unpacked.

Charlotte smiled, "It was great. How was your sleepover at Em's?"

Alison nodded, "It was good. We had to study a lot with exams coming up so you know, as fun as that can be," she shrugged, "Did you guys do much?"

"Well, not really," Charlotte supposed, "It was just really nice to be able to walk down the street as a couple and have dinner and stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, it must be tough…" Alison sympathised, "But you know, I'm okay with you guys now, right? So you don't have to hide in mom's room all the time."

Charlotte bit her lip before smiling happily, "Thanks, Ali. You're the best."

"I know," Alison grinned.

Charlotte chuckled, before turning back to her bag and frowning. She began rifling through her things and then mom's bags becoming increasingly more frantic.

"You lose something?" Alison asked, watching her sister concernedly.

Charlotte went back to her own bag turning it upside down before throwing it onto the bed.

"Charlotte, what is it?" Alison asked again, louder this time.

"Mom," Charlotte called before turning to Alison, "It's my bear. He's not here."

Alison frowned, "Your teddy?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Did you definitely take him – "

"Of course I did," Charlotte growled, "I don't go anywhere without him."

"What's going on?" Jessica entered the room.

"I can't find Ted," Charlotte said sadly.

Jessica approached her, touching her arm gently, "Okay. We'll call the hotel."

"But mom what if someone took him or – "

Jessica put a hand on each of Charlotte's arms, looking her in the eye, "Charlie. It's okay. Just let me call them before you start to panic."

Charlotte nodded and her mom picked up the phone, leaving the room.

"Mom gave you that teddy, didn't she?" Alison asked, trying to understand Charlotte's reaction.

Charlotte nodded, "When I was little," she said quietly, "And I first went away… he was all I had left of my family… until mom would visit again," she nibbled on her lip, "I've slept with him every night since mom first gave him to me," she mumbled.

Alison took her hand and squeezed it, "Sorry. I didn't know how much he meant to you…"

Charlotte shrugged, "It's okay," she was pacing the room.

"They've got him," Jessica re-entered the room.

Charlotte stopped pacing, "They do? Are you sure?"

Jessica nodded and placed a hand on her daughters' cheek, "Yes. But you know we won't make it back there tonight."

Charlotte turned away, a slight whine coming out of her throat.

"I got them to ship it express, it will get here by tomorrow," Jessica said.

"Mhm," Charlotte crossed her arms.

Jessica gestured to Ali to leave them alone. Then she approached her daughter.

"Honey, it's just one night – "

"You don't get it, mom," Charlotte said sadly, "I haven't spent a night without Ted in… nearly twenty years. He was all I had in Radley… in Philly. The only constant in my life other than you. The only thing that ever made me feel safe except you."

Jessica reached for Charlotte's cheek again, "I know, honey. But I'm going to be right here. The whole night. And then tomorrow, you'll have him back."

"You think I'm stupid," Charlotte said quietly, "For loving a teddy bear so much."

Jessica smiled, "No, Charlie," she ran her fingers behind Charlotte's ear, "I think you feel things deeply and you get very attached to the things that make you feel safe because you didn't always feel that way… and I'm sorry – "

"It's not your fault, mom," Charlotte shook her head.

Jessica pulled her daughter in her arms, "You will be okay," she whispered firmly, "I promise you that."

* * *

Charlotte tossed and turned until she couldn't lay there anymore. She got up and walked out to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water and pacing as she drank it.

Jessica woke up, feeling the space next to her empty. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and climbing out of bed.

"Honey," Jessica said tiredly as she entered the kitchen, "Come back to bed."

Charlotte yawned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, mom."

Jessica moved closer and took her daughters hand, "It's okay, Charlie," she squeezed her hand, "Please come back to bed with me."

Charlotte nibbled her lip and nodded, "Alright, mommy," she snuggled into Jessica's chest, hugging her tightly, "But you have to hold me really tightly."

Jessica smiled and wrapped her hands around Charlotte, "I will, I promise baby," she led her daughter back to the bedroom and into the bed.

She pulled the blankets tightly around them both before drawing Charlotte close against her.

"Remember when you were little and you'd have a nightmare?" she murmured.

Charlotte nodded, "I remember."

"I'd let you climb in with me and you'd hold onto me so tightly," Jessica remembered, "You were so cute."

Charlotte pouted, "Were? Aren't I cute anymore?"

Jessica laughed, "It was different then," she pointed out.

"Dad didn't like it, remember? He said I should be braver…"

"You were only little," Jessica whispered.

Charlotte nodded, "Then you used to come back to my bed and hug me until I fell asleep. Then one day, when I woke up you weren't there but Ted was sitting next to me," she said quietly, "He was so soft and cute. You said he would protect me from the nightmares when you weren't there…"

"And now I'll protect you from the nightmares while he's not here," Jessica whispered, "If you'll let me."

Charlotte snuggled into her mom's chest, "Okay, mommy."

Jessica smiled and ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair lovingly, waiting for her daughter to fall asleep. Just like when she was little, Charlotte soon fell asleep in the safety of her mom's embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Charlotte sat opposite her mother, her biological mother, awkwardly in the brew.

"Do you really even care about me?" she asked quietly.

Mary flinched, "Of course I do," she said firmly.

Charlotte looked away, still unsure.

"If I didn't care, don't you think I would have just kept blackmailing you and Jessica…" she sighed, "It wasn't easy for me to give up on that revenge, Charlotte."

"But mom gave you the money," Charlotte said softly, "Don't you see she doesn't want to hurt you? You're family."

"I've been thinking about it," Mary admitted.

Charlotte bit her lip, "And?"

"Being angry is exhausting," Mary smiled sadly, "But it's also addictive," she frowned, "And this thing you and her have – "

"It's not a thing," Charlotte cut in, "We're in love."

"It only started a few months ago, right?" Mary asked tentatively.

Charlotte nodded, "Yes and before you ask, she never took advantage. It was never like that."

"So you don't see her as your mother…"

"Of course I do," Charlotte frowned, "She'll always be my mom. She always has been. It's just a different thing when we're…together."

"So then, where do I fit into that?" Mary asked quietly, "If she gives you everything you need…"

Charlotte's eyes widened, "You're still my… mom," she said, "I want to know you. I want… to connect with you. But I'm not going to change myself or my relationships to make you comfortable, you don't have any right to tell me what to do. I'm an adult, I'm raised."

Mary nodded, "I can see that," she noted, "Well… don't we at least get to do some of the things we missed out on doing as you grew up?"

"Like what?" Charlotte asked nervously.

Mary thought, "Like couldn't I take you to the movies sometime? Have you over for dinner… Meet your friends…"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Well, sure that sounds okay. I don't really have any friends though, I mean other than mom and Alison," she shrugged, "I had friends in Philly but they weren't so much friends as party-buddies and I don't hear from them anymore."

"Well… I guess now I could be your friend?" Mary asked cautiously.

Charlotte smiled, "Sure. That sounds nice."

Mary returned the smile, "Great. And… just give Jessica and I some time, okay? I know it worries you…"

Charlotte was caught off guard by how well Mary could read her.

She nodded, "Okay, but you can be like… civil, right?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, Charlotte," she paused, "You know, we had some good times when we were younger."

Charlotte tilted her head, "You did?" she asked, "Mom doesn't talk about when she was younger much. What was she like?"

Mary hmmed, "Hmm, well they thought I was a troublemaker but your mom wasn't so innocent," she smiled, "She was just way better at covering her tracks. It was her who taught me how to sneak out of our house. Her window was the best for it."

Charlotte smiled, "Where did you sneak off too?"

"Parties mostly… to meet boys…" Mary rolled her eyes, "We used to break into the school. Just to hang out. Smoke up. That's when she taught me how to pick locks."

"I didn't know she could do that!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Mary laughed, "She was great at it. Quicker than I could ever be. But… she stopped there," she shrugged, "When we entered senior year, she knuckled down. Studied. She still went to parties but only if she'd done her homework."

Charlotte frowned, "What about you? Didn't you care about school much?"

"I didn't," Mary confirmed, "I suppose I fell in with the wrong crowd… we used to meet at this old ravine, get drunk… do drugs… I skipped out on school a lot. Jess still covered me," she sighed, "Then one day, we stole this fancy car to go on a joy ride. My parents lost it."

"Oh," Charlotte didn't know what to say, "But you were just a kid… sometimes kids do silly things, right?"

"Right," Mary smiled, "My parents didn't see it that way. Jessica was the opposite, top of the class, plans to go to college… she was easier to love. Why can't you be more like your sister, they'd say. I guess I stopped trying," she looked sad, "That's when I met your father…"

Charlotte looked surprised, "Was he in school too?"

"No," Mary shook her head, "He was a few years older and hung out at the ravine. It was never an ideal relationship but I did think I loved him…"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Was he always… violent?"

Mary sighed heavily, "No, not always. He was always… controlling, I suppose," she thought for a moment, "He was very possessive. Didn't like me talking to other guys, wanted to know where I was all the time… but he was very good looking, he had a job, albeit a crap one… I thought he was a cool guy. Plus, he had enough money for us to move out together and anything to get away from my parents… but once we lived together, he only got worse. That's when the violence began."

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said quietly, "Nobody should go through that."

"When I got pregnant with you," Mary continued, "I told him the violence had to stop. And it did for a little while. When you came along, I thought this was the life I was meant to be living. He worked a lot so we could afford a pretty nice place. He was good with you, he…he loved you. He was more attentive to me too. He was actually sweet… "

Charlotte frowned, "That sounds nice… but it obviously didn't stay that way…"

"No," Mary shook her head, "It didn't. The company he worked for went broke, he lost his job. He got another one, but he didn't like it and everything he made went on alcohol…and drugs. He started to… " she closed her eyes, "I said just don't do it in front of the baby but he didn't listen. He didn't care anymore. The sweet guy was gone. I was scared for…for myself but for you too. I refused to leave you alone with him…"

Charlotte bit her lip, "You don't have to talk about it. Really – "

"It's okay," Mary smiled, "It's your family history too. You deserve to know," she sighed, "That night, the babysitter left early. I'd told her not to but she left early…left you with him. I was having a go at him because he hadn't fed you and he was wasted. When I turned around to get you something to eat, he hit me from behind. It wasn't like it was particularly hard or anything new but something in me just… snapped. And I guess the rest is… history," she shrugged.

"They say a lot of women who put up with years abuse just snap one day. It's not a conscious thing, it just happens," Charlotte said, "I read about it. It's why they have the provocation defence or why some women go to…"

"Mental institutions," Mary finished for her, "You read a lot, don't you?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, I like reading and researching."

Mary smiled, "Like your mom… Jessica, I mean."

Charlotte smiled; that was the first time Mary had ever called Jessica her mom, "She always read to me when I was little so yeah, I guess I picked it up from her. I was always top of my class in English," she said proudly, "Math too!"

Mary chuckled, "You definitely don't get that from me."

"Don't you like to read?" Charlotte asked.

"Hm, I don't mind reading but math I hate," Mary stated, "I'm not very academic."

"I bet you're really street smart though," Charlotte bit her lip, "I mean, I just mean…"

Mary laughed lightly, "It's fine. I know what you mean."

* * *

Charlotte was on the couch, tossing pieces of candy in the air and trying to catch them in her mouth. Needless to say, the floor was covered in various candies.

"Damnit," she muttered, missing again.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and looked to see her mom standing behind her.

"Oh, hey," she smiled sheepishly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that even though you've been doing that since you were little, you're still not very good at it," Jessica laughed, walking over and taking the seat next to her daughter.

"It's hard!" Charlotte pouted, placing the candy on the coffee table in front of them.

Jessica grinned and picked up a piece of candy, throwing it up into the air and catching it between her teeth easily, before sucking it into her mouth.

"Not that hard," she winked.

Charlotte looked frustrated, her hands balling into fists, "You! That's so not fair. How did you… You cheated!"

Jessica laughed, "Cheated? How do you cheat at catching lollies in your mouth, silly girl?"

Charlotte frowned, trying to think, "Because… nobody could resist that mouth," she giggled, before kissing her mom's lips.

Jessica rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "Smooth, Charlie. Very smooth."

* * *

"It must have been hard… hearing about your father," Jessica sympathised, one arm around her daughters' shoulders.

Charlotte shrugged, "It was okay," she mumbled, "I mean… I'm really glad I never met him, to be honest. He sounds like a real prick. Mary said he loved me once… but I think if you love someone you love them forever, not just when things are easy."

Jessica smiled, "Again, you spout words of wisdom," she played with the ends of Charlotte's hair absently.

"She told me some stories about you too," Charlotte claimed.

Jessica looked wary, "Oh, she did? Well, you know… don't believe everything you hear."

"It wasn't anything bad, mom," Charlotte smiled, "She said how you used to sneak out your bedroom window and you picked the lock of the school!"

Jessica laughed, "Should I be worried that you sound so impressed?"

Charlotte grinned, "You sound like such a rebel!"

"Well, I was a teenager," Jessica shrugged, "Anyway, I settled down senior year."

"Yeah, she said that too," Charlotte nodded, "Being badass is only fun for a little while, I guess," she mused, thinking of where it had all landed Mary.

Jessica leant her mouth close to Charlotte's ear, "You know, I can still be naughty sometimes," she slowly ran a hand up Charlotte's leg.

Charlotte swallowed, "Oh yeah?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Mm, very naughty," Jessica whispered, squeezing Charlotte's thigh as she began to trace her lips down her daughters' neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I don't get it, you said you've never been with a woman before… except that one college party, but that was just a kiss, right?" Charlotte was thinking out loud as she lay next to her mother, "So, how did you get so good at this? I mean, you always know exactly how to… make me feel good."

Jessica chuckled, "I guess I just know how to read the signals… I know when your throat makes that noise, I should touch you here," she touched Charlotte but only gently this time, "and when you do that high pitched moan, here," she murmured, tracing her hands over Charlotte's body, "And then when you gasp…" she ran a hand up Charlotte's leg, "Well, we know what happens then."

Charlotte giggled, putting her hand over Jessica's and pulling it up to rest on her cheek, "Yeah," she said softly, "Nobody knows me like you do."

Jessica stroked her daughters' cheek gently, "Same with you, Charlie," she whispered, "You have my heart racing again."

Charlotte smiled, "Really?" she nibbled on her lip and then put her ear to her mom's chest, "Mm, I can hear it. That sounds nice."

Jessica fiddled with Charlotte's hair, "You're so beautiful," she murmured.

Charlotte pulled her ear from her mom's chest and looked at her, "So are you," she kissed her lips quickly, "I want to lay in your arms forever."

"I think that can be arranged," Jessica whispered, pulling Charlotte down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "In fact, I promise it."

Charlotte smiled, "I love you, mommy."

"And I love you," Jessica murmured, as her eyes started to close.

Charlotte watched her, biting back a smile, "You're sleepy," she ran a finger down her mom's cheek, "Go to sleep, baby."

"Mm, I like that," Jessica murmured, eyes closed, "When you call me baby. It's nice."

"Shh," Charlotte hushed her, "Go to sleep," she repeated, pulling Jessica into her arms.

* * *

Charlotte's hand itched to reach for her mom's hand but Alison had Emily over so she resisted. She watched the way Alison looked at her friend.

"Do you think she'll ever tell her?" Charlotte whispered as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

Jessica smiled, "I don't know, honey. It's up to her… maybe she just needs time."

Charlotte nodded, "Maybe," she thought for a moment, "But Emily totally likes her and they'd be so cute together," she sighed.

Jessica laughed, "You're such a romantic sometimes," she bit her lip, "It's sweet."

"Yeah, well…" Charlotte shrugged, moving closer to Jessica, pinning her against the kitchen cupboard gently. She kissed her lips, running a hand up her side.

Jessica indulged for a moment before placing a hand over her daughters and pushing away, dodging out of the corner she'd backed into, "We have company, remember?" she murmured.

Charlotte groaned, "I know, I know."

"Patience, Charlie," Jessica whispered in her daughters' ear as she left the kitchen.

Charlotte sighed and lent her head back on the wall for a moment before following her mom.

* * *

"So, are you seeing anyone, Em?" Charlotte asked, sitting on Alison's bed.

Alison poked her, "You're so nosy."

Charlotte shrugged.

"It's okay," Emily smiled shyly, "I'm not seeing anyone right now."

Charlotte smiled, nodding, "Got your eye on anyone?"

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Um, I- I'm not sure," Emily mumbled, "What about you?" she asked without thinking. She'd just meant to deflect the attention off of herself but then she realised the position she was putting the older woman in.

Alison looked at Charlotte, wondering how she'd answer.

"Me? Well, not really. Sort of. I mean, things are… it's complicated,' she muttered.

Alison sympathised with her sister and made a split second decision, "Charlie… Em knows," she bit her lip, nervous of Charlotte's reaction, "About you and mom."

Charlotte's eyes widened, "You told her?" she whispered, "Ali! I…"

"It's okay!" Emily held up her hands, "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. I think it's just… Ali needed someone to talk to about everything that's been happening. But don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Charlotte shifted in her spot before nodding, "Okay. Thanks," she muttered.

"It's fine, really," Emily smiled, "I remember when I first dated Maya we kept it a secret for a while… it's really hard hiding it all the time… "

"It is," Charlotte agreed quietly, "But it's not exactly the same."

Emily thought for a moment, "I guess not… but from what Ali says, you guys are in love so… I guess I'm just saying I'm not judging you. It's still love, right?"

Charlotte smiled gratefully, "It is," she agreed, "Thanks, Em."

* * *

"Someone's happy," Jessica laughed as Charlotte bounced onto the bed and crawled over to her.

Charlotte curled into her side, "I'm just happy to be able to be affectionate with you again."

Jessica ran her hands through Charlotte's hair, "I know it's hard, honey but we can't just tell Ali she can't have her friends over."

"No, I know," Charlotte said, tracing patterns absently over her mom's stomach, "It's alright. I like having Emily over anyway!"

Jessica snorted, "I know you do."

Charlotte frowned, looking up at her mom, "What does that mean?"

"I saw you checking her out," Jessica said, but not cruelly.

Charlotte blushed, "I did not!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind."

"I didn't mean to," Charlotte mumbled, "It's just she wears those short shorts…" she shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Jessica smiled, "It's fine, you're only human," she sighed, "Plus she's young and attractive, I understand."

This time Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Mom, seriously you're the only woman I ever want."

Jessica smiled but there was a sadness to it.

"Mom," Charlotte sat up now, "I mean it. I don't care how young or attractive any other woman is, you're all I want. You're all I need."

Jessica looked at the earnestness in her daughters eyes, "Even when I'm all old and grey?"

Charlotte nodded, "Even then! You're stuck with me, I'm afraid," she lay back down, touching her mom's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly," Jessica turned her face into Charlotte's hand, kissing her palm lightly.

Charlotte bit her lip, "I didn't realise you… I mean, I'm not blind, I'm not going to lie and say I've never looked but I would never, ever, ever, ever, ever – "

She was cut off by Jessica's lips and she kissed her back, "Oh, honey, I know you would never cheat on me," she stroked her daughters' cheek, "I just don't want to hold you back… I'm so – "

"Don't dare say old," Charlotte cut in, "It's so simple, mom. You're my everything. I mean, you'd never think about being with anyone else, right?"

"Never," Jessica murmured.

"It's no different just because I'm younger," Charlotte insisted, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jessica whispered, "So, so much."

Charlotte nibbled her lip, "Anyway, your legs are way, way sexier than Emily's," she ran her fingers up Jessica's leg.

Jessica chuckled, "You're too kind."

"Are you saying you never looked though?" Charlotte grinned, "Cause those short shorts…"

Jessica pushed at her daughter gently, "Oh, you. She's far too young for me. Even you're…" she shook her head.

"It's only eighteen years mom," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Plus, I think you've proved you know, your stamina…" she giggled.

Jessica hit Charlotte's arm gently, "Well, I can't deny that," she giggled too.

Charlotte smiled, "I'm sorry though," she frowned, "I really didn't mean to make you feel insecure."

"I know, honey," Jessica nodded, "It's not your fault, baby. Sometimes my head just runs away with me, that's all."

"I know that feeling," Charlotte bit her lip, "Mine does that sometimes too. Usually when I'm alone."

Jessica drew Charlotte into her chest, "You're not alone anymore."

"I never was, mom," Charlotte whispered, "I always had you."

Jessica held her daughter tightly, "Always," she murmured quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Charlotte hummed as she carried a breakfast tray into her mom's room.

"Oh, you," Jessica smiled, sitting up sleepily.

Charlotte smiled and set the tray in front of her mom, "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jessica kissed Charlotte quickly, "What's the occasion?"

Charlotte shrugged before curling into her mom's side, resting her head on her stomach, "Just because I love you."

"I love you too," Jessica replied, "Hmm, Jason and Alison used to do this on mothers' day when they were little."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I wish I could have…"

"Oh, Charlie," Jessica sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you – "

"It's alright," Charlotte smiled, sitting up and kissing her mom's cheek, "I can make up for it now."

Jessica smiled sadly, "I'm the one who should be making up to you, Charlie."

Charlotte licked her lips, "You could share those pancakes with me."

Jessica laughed, "Sure."

* * *

"I just thought it might be nice to do something fun," Mary explained, "Our last chat was… intense."

Charlotte smiled, "It was. Did you like the movie?"

"It was good," Mary shrugged, "But anything is good when you've been away a while. Do you go to the movies much?"

Charlotte nodded, "A bit. We all like the movies so sometimes we have family day there!"

"But no Jason?" Mary asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "He's up north at the moment. I haven't seen him since… everything. We spoke on the phone a couple of times but it's kind of awkward."

"Hmm, I'm sure it is," Mary sympathised, "Would you like to get a coffee somewhere? Are you in a rush to get home?"

"No rush," Charlotte smiled, "I like milkshakes!"

Mary chuckled, "Milkshake it is."

They made their way into a nearby café and ordered their drinks. Mary pulled out her purse at the same time as Charlotte did. Mary put a hand on Charlotte's.

"Please, allow me," she said quietly.

"Oh, I can pay for my own – "

"I know," Mary smiled, "But please, you wouldn't let me pay for the movie. At least let me buy my daughter a milkshake."

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded, putting her purse away, "Thank you."

Mary handed over the money and the two went to sit down, chatting until their drinks arrived. Charlotte sucked at the straw of her milkshake thirstily. Mary smiled at her.

"Chocolate, right?" she asked.

Charlotte nodded, "Chocolate is the best."

Mary touched her daughters' cheek, "Thank you, Charlotte."

Charlotte tilted her head, "For what?"

"Just being here. Spending time with me," Mary smiled.

Charlotte sucked on her straw again, thinking before pulling away, "It's okay. It's been nice, really. I like you."

Mary chuckled, "I like you too. I love you, Charlotte. I hope you know that."

"I do," Charlotte whispered, "It's just… I don't want.."

"It's okay," Mary shook her head, "You don't need to say it, especially if you don't mean it. I know we're still getting to know each other and all of this is… not easy."

Charlotte smiled, "I was scared at first," she admitted, "I didn't know what you would be like or if you would accept me… or like me. But I'm glad I got to meet you. You're nice."

Mary returned the smile, "Of course I like you. You're bright, you're witty, you're kind. You're my daughter. What's not to like?"

"I don't know," Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "I guess I thought you might think I betrayed you or something because I stayed with mom and I love her so much."

Mary sighed, "She raised you, Charlotte. Of course you love her. The other kind of love, well… I'll admit I'm still wrapping my head around that. But I suppose that's something I'll have to get used to."

Charlotte nodded, "I suppose it is. Do you think you and mom could ever get along again?"

Mary noted the pleading look in her daughters' eyes, "Oh, Charlie," she sighed, "I…I don't know. I hope so, at least for your sake."

Charlotte nodded quietly, pondering.

Mary watched her for a moment, "What is it, Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at her and took a deep breath, "Um, it's just… next week is my birthday… I thought it might be nice to have all the people I care about in one room for dinner or something. It's just I don't have that many people in my life and – "

Mary touched her daughters' hand, "Hey, stop," she said gently, "You talk a lot when you're nervous," she smiled, "If it's okay with everyone else going, then I will come."

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "Really? You will?"

"Only if it's okay with Jessica and Alison… I don't want to cause any fights…"

Charlotte grinned, "It will be! This is great, thank you!" she wrapped her arms around Mary tightly as her mom returned the hug happily.

* * *

"You're really okay with that?" Alison asked, "With her coming here?"

Jessica shrugged, "It was bound to happen sooner or later," she supposed, "Plus, it's Charlie's birthday so whatever she wants…"

"Sure," Alison nodded, "Fair enough… it's just weird. I mean, I guess she's my aunt, right?"

"She is, yes," Jessica agreed, "Are you okay, Ali? All of this affects you too."

Alison smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. A little nervous. I haven't even met her yet."

"I'm sure everyone will be on their best behaviour," Jessica reassured her youngest daughter.

"Even you?" Alison grinned.

"Of course," Jessica smiled, "She, Mary, she really isn't a bad person," she said quietly, "We had some good times. We were close when we were younger," she remembered, "We used to share everything. Our clothes, our makeup… our secrets. We weren't just sisters, we were best friends. Like you and Emily."

"That sounds nice," Alison smiled, "I don't even know, is she older or younger?"

"Oh, she's six months older than me," Jessica explained, "So we were always in the same year at school. Had all the same friends but mostly we hung out together. At least until we got to high school and started going to parties and such."

Alison nodded thoughtfully, "Did your friends know you were adopted? Or was that like… a secret?"

Jessica pondered for a moment, "It wasn't that it was a secret… it just wasn't something that we talked about. We were sisters', that was that. I think some of our friends figured it out as we got older, the age gap was so slight… but it wasn't until we started to fight a lot that it ever really cropped up."

"Mom," Alison nibbled on her lip nervously, "Do you think… you know you said you were like best friends but what if…" she trailed off.

"What is it, Ali?" Jessica asked, watching her nervous daughter with concern.

"I don't know," Alison mumbled, "It's just like… all the girls are my best friends. I love them all. It's just sometimes when it's just Emily and me… things are… " she sighed.

"Different?" Jessica asked.

Alison shrugged, "I guess."

"Alison… it's okay," Jessica said gently.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked, a tad defensively.

Jessica smiled, "If you like her… as more than a friend."

Alison bit her lip, looking down, "It's just…before she was with Maya, she kissed me and I rejected her. All my feelings were…" she gestured with her hands, "confusing."

"And now?" Jessica asked.

Alison looked at her mom, "I really like her," she said quietly.

Jessica grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alison asked, bewildered.

"It's just nice to hear you finally say it," Jessica hugged her daughter, "Now, don't wait too long before you tell her."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Happy birthday to you," Jessica sung quietly into her sleeping daughters ear, "Happy birthday to my angel."

Charlotte groaned but with a smile, "Thank you," she mumbled, "But it's too early."

Jessica nipped her ear, "Nah ah, I let you sleep in," she murmured, "It's almost ten thirty, lazy."

"I'm allowed to be lazy, it's my birthday," Charlotte yawned.

Jessica chuckled, "Is it your birthday?"

Charlotte turned around to face her, "Yup, same day, every year!"

"I know something that might be different this year," Jessica whispered, placing a hand on Charlotte's waist, massaging it gently.

Charlotte bit back a smile, "Oh yeah?"

"Mm," Jessica traced her lips over Charlotte's neck, over her collarbone, "Are you ready for your first present?"

"Yes!" Charlotte grinned, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes.

Jessica laughed as she pressed her lips to Charlotte's and her hands moved under Charlotte's singlet, fingers grazing over her stomach. Charlotte hummed contentedly. Jessica's hands moved to Charlotte's boxer shorts.

"These are so, so cute," she murmured, nipping on Charlotte's shoulders.

"Aw man, again with the cute," Charlotte pouted.

"Mm," Jessica hummed, "How about…" she pushed her hand into Charlotte's underwear, "sexy?"

Charlotte took a sharp in-take of breath and rest her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you," Jessica whispered, touching Charlotte gently.

Charlotte sighed contentedly, "That feels nice," she whispered.

"Nice," Jessica echoed.

"Mm, nice wake up," Charlotte murmured, closing her eyes, "Gentle is nice sometimes."

Jessica smiled, kissing the side of Charlotte's head, "It is," her fingers moved lightly in Charlotte's underwear, "Mm, you're so precious."

Charlotte kissed her mom's shoulder, pushing her hand underneath Jessica's singlet and resting it on her stomach, "I like being close to you like this," she murmured.

"Right back at you," Jessica whispered, "Is this okay or do you want me to – "

"No, this is perfect," Charlotte cut in, "Sometimes its nice just to be touched…without… you know."

"I know," Jessica chuckled as she continued moving her fingers over Charlotte's folds, "But I suppose we should get up. Get you a birthday breakfast."

Charlotte groaned and quickly flipped their positions so she hover over Jessica, "I know what I'd like for my birthday breakfast," she smirked, flicking her eyes downwards.

Jessica laughed, "Okay, okay I guess we can stay in bed a little longer."

Charlotte grinned, "It is my birthday."

"Yes, yes and birthday girls must get what they want," Jessica held a hand in her daughters' hair as she traced her lips down her mom's stomach.

* * *

"Happy birthday, sis," Alison hugged her sister.

Charlotte returned the embrace, resting her head on Alison's shoulder for a moment, "Thanks, Ali. It's really nice to finally be with you guys on my birthday. As, you know, family."

Alison smiled, "Yeah, it is," she said quietly, before picking up the gift she had on the table and handing it to her sister, "Here! For you!"

Charlotte grinned, "Ooh thank you!"

"I hope you like it," Alison said nervously.

"I will," Charlotte spoke confidently, "It's from you so I'll love it."

She unwrapped it quickly to reveal a small bottle of perfume, "Ooh," she sprayed some of it on her wrist and smelt it, "Pretty. Thanks, Ali!"

"There's more," Alison handed over another present.

"More?" Charlotte chuckled, "You're spoiling me!"

She unwrapped the present. It was a small book, entitled 'Sisters'. It was filled with photograph's of cute animals in pairs; sisters.

Charlotte squealed, "So cute! Look at the little twin piggies! Ow, she has a little bow in her hair. They're so adorable and they're…sisters."

"Like us," Alison put a hand on Charlotte's, "I don't care what genetics or whatever says. You are my sister. Always have been, always will be."

Charlotte bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears, she wrapped her arms around her little sister tightly, "Oh, Ali. I love you."

"I love you too," Alison laughed, "But I also love oxygen, you're kind of…"

Charlotte let go with a giggle, "Sorry."

Jessica bought out breakfast, "Ooh presents, what did you get?"

Charlotte beamed, showing her mom her presents, "Isn't Ali the sweetest? She's the best!"

Jessica laughed.

"Well, what did mom give you? Didn't she give you your present yet?" Alison asked.

Charlotte blushed, remembering the 'present' she had gotten from her mom early in the morning.

"She's right," Jessica said, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment and coming back with a gift bag, "Here we go."

"You hid them in the kitchen?" Charlotte laughed.

"Yes, I know you," Jessica poked her playfully, "You will have searched all over the room. I thought it was the least likely spot."

Charlotte giggled, "I knew you were too smart to hide them under the bed or in the wardrobe."

"Didn't stop you looking though, did it?" Jessica arched an eyebrow.

Charlotte shrugged, "I might have looked," she admitted.

She looked in the gift bag, pulling a new dress out, "Ooh, this looks nice! Thanks, mom."

She dug in the bag and found a jewellery box, containing a silver ring with the infinity symbol carved into the outside. On the inside of the ring was her initials plus her mom's.

Charlotte bit her quivering lip as tears once again filled her eyes and sniffed before pressing her lips to her mom's and pulling her close.

"Um, ew."

Charlotte stopped and smiled at Alison sheepishly, "Sorry, Ali."

Alison shrugged, "It's fine. I mean, I'm cool with you guys but it doesn't mean I need to see you do it on the dining table – "

"Alison!" Jessica scolded but with the hint of a smile, "We weren't…I… just…"

Charlotte burst into giggles before composing herself, "I love the ring, mommy," she whispered, "It's beautiful. I'll wear it forever."

"I love you," Jessica placed a hand on her cheek before she kissed it softly.

"I love you too," Charlotte kissed Jessica's palm.

"There's one more in there," Jessica nodded to the bag.

Charlotte looked in the bag and pulled out a brand new marble chess set and looked at it in awe, "Wow, this looks super fancy. Way better than my plastic one! I don't know if I should even play with this one! Thanks, Mom!"

Jessica laughed, "Of course you should, silly girl. Now, come on, eat up and then we can go to the shops. Get stuff in for tonight."

Charlotte gave her mom one last hug before finally sitting down in front of her breakfast.

* * *

Charlotte sucked on her straw between talking and laughing with her sister on the couch. Jessica busied herself cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"I never had a real birthday before," Charlotte said, half nervously, half excitedly.

Alison grinned at her friends' enthusiasm, "Well, I mean, we've had birthdays together…"

Charlotte squinted, "Sure… and they were fun times, Ali but this is much more… special. I have a family now."

Alison smiled, "It is special," she agreed, "I'm glad to be a part of your life, Charlie."

Charlotte beamed and perked up as the doorbell rang. She bounded over to the door and swung it open.

"Hey, Emily!" she hugged the younger woman, "Thanks for coming!"

Emily smiled, "Of course. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks a lot," Charlotte closed the door and led Emily through to the lounge.

Alison stood up and hugged her friend, saying hello.

"Oh, I got you this!" Emily handed over a small parcel, "I hope you like it!"

"I like presents!" Charlotte grinned, "Thanks, Emily," she unwrapped the present to reveal a book by her favourite author, Stephen King, "Oh, cool, thanks! I've been looking forward to getting this one!"

Emily smiled, relieved that her friend liked her gift, "Great! I always see you reading his stuff but I wasn't sure if you got this one yet, so I made sure I kept the receipt!"

"I haven't! Thanks again," Charlotte gave her another hug and then opened the book.

Alison poked her, "You're not meant to read at parties, silly."

Charlotte ducked her head sheepishly and closed the book, "Sorry! I'm just super excited to read this one. I wanna show mom!"

"Show me what?" Jessica chuckled as she came in.

Charlotte stood up and showed her the book, "It's his new one! I was talking about it the other day, remember?"

"I remember," Jessica confirmed, "Good pick," she smiled at Emily.

"Dinner smells really good, Mrs D," Emily said politely.

Jessica smiled, "I've told you a thousand times, Emily, call me Jessica," she sat down, "I'm cooking Mexican. Charlotte's favourite."

"Yummy, thanks, mom," Charlotte sat next to her mom, putting an arm around her waist and leaning into her, "You're the best."

Jessica kissed her head, "Anything for you, Charlie," she murmured.

The doorbell rang again. Charlotte stood up and went to answer the door.

"Happy birthday, darling," Mary drew her daughter into her arms, "Have you had a nice day?"

Charlotte returned the hug, "Yeah, mom took me out for a milkshake and we just hung out here but it was really nice."

"I'm glad," Mary smiled.

"Oh, come in," Charlotte stepped aside to let her in.

Mary hesitated before stepping in and following her daughter through to the lounge room.

"Oh, you haven't met Alison yet," Charlotte bit her lip, "This is my baby sister, Alison."

Mary smiled at Alison, "It's nice to meet you, Alison. I've heard a lot about you."

"You too," Alison nodded.

"And this is Ali's best friend since forever, Emily," Charlotte introduced the younger brunette.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," Mary smiled.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too," Emily spoke quietly but politely.

Jessica stood up, "It was really great of you to come," she offered a smile.

Mary nodded, "Of course. Charlotte is… very special to me," she smiled, turning to her daughter, "Now I wasn't really sure what to get you but… here you go," she handed over a small gift bag.

"Oh, thanks!" Charlotte grinned.

She sat down and looked in the bag, pulling out a card. She opened it and a voucher fell out.

"Oh, great! I can get more books!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I just didn't know what you would already have… so I figured maybe we could take a trip to the book shop and you could pick something yourself," Mary explained.

Charlotte read the card; To My Darling Daughter, Happy Birthday. Thank you so much for letting me into your life. I love you. Unconditionally. Mary.

Charlotte bit her lip and stood up to give her mother a hug, "Thank you."

She pulled out two Gold Class movie tickets, "Ooh, fancy! That will be fun!"

"You said you like the movies," Mary smiled.

She pulled something else out of the gift bag and turned it over in her hands.

"A teddy bear!" she squeaked with excitement.

Mary smiled nervously, "I know you're all grown up, I just thought… it should be every mothers' blessing to be able to give their daughter a teddy bear."

"She's so cute," Charlotte smiled, "Thanks! I really love her," she held the teddy close.

Mary sighed with relief.

Jessica couldn't help smiling at her daughters' adorableness, "I better go check on dinner," she squeezed Charlotte's hand.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Mary offered.

Silence hung between the two for a moment.

"Sure," Jessica nodded, "It's just through here," she led her sister into the kitchen.

Charlotte watched them go, nibbling on her lip.

Alison slid over, sitting closer to her sister, "They'll be fine, Charlotte," she said quietly.

Charlotte nodded, "Sure. I guess."

* * *

"She likes Mexican…" Mary mused, "I didn't know that."

Jessica nodded, "Quesadilla's are her favourite…" she sighed, "That was really sweet…the teddy bear. She really likes her soft toys. She'll love it."

Mary smiled, "I know she mentioned a bear you got her when she was little, I just felt… I just wanted her to have something from me."

"She really enjoys spending time with you," Jessica said as she pulled some food from the oven, "She always comes back very happy."

"I love her, Jess," Mary said quietly.

Jessica looked at her evenly, "I know you do," she hesitated, "Mary I… " she chewed on her lip, "I don't want to be in some kind of lifelong feud with you. It doesn't benefit anyone, especially Charlotte. And… didn't we get along once?"

"A long time ago," Mary remembered quietly, "A very long time ago."

"But couldn't we have… something like that again?" Jessica swallowed tightly, trying not to show her vulnerability.

Mary looked at her for a long time, "I think I'd like that," she barely whispered.

Jessica offered a small smile, which her sister returned.

* * *

"Mm, thanks mom, that was delicious," Charlotte smiled, kissing her mom on the cheek, "And look we have enough for tomorrow too, yay!"

Jessica laughed, "Enough for the rest of the week. I may have gone slightly overboard."

"It was really nice, Mrs D," Emily smiled before Alison pulled her away and they headed into the kitchen, taking a few dishes with them.

Mary watched Charlotte and Jessica interact. She supposed this was something she'd have to get used to. It really did seem like they loved each other. That didn't mean it wasn't strange to watch her daughter being all touchy feely with Jessica.

"Patience, Charlie," Jessica was saying, rolling her eyes.

"Cake, cake, cake," Charlotte grinned, "What kind of cake did you get me? Tell me, pleeease."

Jessica sighed, "You are such a child sometimes."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Only sometimes," she shot back, "Other times I can be – "

"Oh, shush," Jessica hit Charlotte's knee lightly, casting a glance towards her sister nervously. Sometimes, her and Charlotte forgot other people were in the room.

Charlotte caught the glance and looked at Mary too, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Mary shrugged, "It's…fine," she managed, "Or at least it will be… after some time."

Charlotte looked at her wide eyed before her face broke into a smile, "Thanks."

Just then, Alison and Emily bought in the cake; mudcake and they all sung happy birthday.

"Are you going to blow them out or what?" Alison asked as they finished singing.

Charlotte's face was crinkled in thought, "Shush, I'm thinking," she said, "I don't know what to wish for… because I have you all here. What else do I need?"

Alison's expression softened and she took her sisters' hand across the table, "Love you, sis."

"I love you too, Ali," Charlotte smiled, "OH!" she pulled her hand away suddenly, "Okay, I know now!" she closed her eyes and blew out the candles all in one go.

Jessica placed a hand on her daughters cheek before kissing her gently, "You are so sweet," she whispered as the others spoke amongst themselves, "I love you so much, honey."

"I love you too," Charlotte whispered, playing with Jessica's fingers, she turned to the others, "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

* * *

Charlotte placed her new teddy on the bed, beside her old teddy. She stood back and looked at them side by side and smiled.

"There, now you have a friend," she murmured.

"And I have more competition for your hugs, I suppose."

Charlotte turned around to see her mom smiling at her in the doorway.

Charlotte bit her lip, "You don't mind, do you?"

Jessica walked into the room, "No, of course not," she said quietly, touching her daughters arm, "I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," Charlotte smiled but then it faded as she nibbled her lip, "Mom, when you and Mary went into the kitchen… was it okay? Did you fight? You seemed okay when you came back but – "

Jessica squeezed her daughters arm, "It was fine, honey. It will take some time but I think we're at least on neutral ground now. But please, you don't worry about us, okay? It's not your responsibility."

Charlotte nodded, "I know, it's just…" she shrugged.

"What is it, Charlie?" Jessica asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling Charlotte down beside her, "You can talk to me, sweetheart."

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably, "I really like spending time with her," she mumbled.

"I know you do," Jessica spoke quietly, "And you know that's okay with me. She's your mom, it's natural for you to want to spend time with her, to bond…"

Charlotte shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. It's just… it's not like I thought it would be. You're my mom… but she's my mom too. I didn't expect to feel so much. I didn't expect her to be so nice to me. I didn't think…"

Jessica raised a hand to Charlotte's face, watching conflict flicker through her eyes, "You love her," she spoke gently.

Charlotte pulled the corner of her lip into her mouth, "I guess."

"Charlotte, it's okay," Jessica said, "I'm not mad at you for bonding with your mom – "

"But you're my mom!" Charlotte exclaimed, frowning.

Jessica smiled, "And I always will be," she promised, "But Mary is your mother too. It's only natural that you're connecting with her. It's not one or the other, Charlie. I'll always support you having a relationship with her, okay? Believe me, please. I only want what's best for you."

Charlotte looked into her mom's pleading eyes, "I love you, mama," she wrapped her hands around the back of her mom's neck and burrowed into her shoulder, "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21**

"How'd you like the movie?" Jessica asked as she got behind the steering wheel.

Charlotte grinned cheekily, "They were playing a movie?"

Jessica looked at her and laughed, "Yes, you know the big screen? That's for playing movies."

"Oh," Charlotte giggled, "I guess I was too busy watching something else…"

"So easily distracted," Jessica chuckled.

Charlotte smirked, "I didn't hear you complaining."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, what can I say? You make me feel like a teenager again. Making out in the back of cinemas."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Something you did often as a teenager?" she questioned.

Jessica shrugged, "Maybe once or twice."

Charlotte pouted playfully.

Jessica laughed, "Now, now, don't be jealous. I may have made out with a couple of boys in dusty cinemas but I never ever let them… you know," she turned to Charlotte and winked.

Charlotte blushed before giggling, "I couldn't resist. I mean, that's why they make it dark, right?"

"Exactly why," Jessica giggled too as she pulled up at the Dilaurentis home.

Charlotte rushed to her mom's door to open it.

Jessica had learnt that was something Charlotte liked to do, so she always let her. She thought it was cute.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Charlotte beamed, "Of course," she took her mom's hand until they got to the front door and Jessica began digging around for her keys. Charlotte kissed Jessica's neck, holding her around the waist as the two backed into the house.

Charlotte was still nuzzling into her mom's neck as they made their way into the lounge room.

"Whoa."

Charlotte felt her mom pull away and pouted, "Mom, what – " she saw the look on her mom's face and followed her eye line, turning around to see Emily and Alison making out on the couch, "Oh my god," she squealed, letting go of her mom.

Alison and Emily sprung apart guiltily, both blushing furiously.

"Yes! I knew it!" Charlotte fist pumped, "That's awesome! I knew it would come true!"

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Jessica frowned.

Charlotte bit her lip, "It's what I wished with my candles! For Alison and Emily to tell each other how they really feel."

Jessica's heart melted at how much Charlotte cared for her baby sister.

"Oh, we were just…" Alison shrugged hopelessly.

Charlotte grinned, "It's called kissing, little sister."

"Oh, shush!" Alison growled, not really angry, "And that's really sweet, Charlie. I thought you'd wish for something for mom."

"But you're my little sister," Charlotte smiled, "And I know how much you care about Emily and that you want to kiss her so…"

Alison blushed but Emily just giggled.

"Anyway, we're going to go and um hang out in my room for a while," Alison mumbled, standing up.

Jessica opened her mouth, thinking about giving them the no girlfriends in rooms speech but decided against it when Charlotte squeezed her hand.

"Have fun!" Charlotte smiled as the two walked away. She turned and poked her mom, "She's sixteen, she's allowed to have girls in her room, right?"

Jessica bit her tongue a moment, "Perhaps," she supposed, before poking Charlotte back, "Don't you forget who's mom."

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "I know, I know," she said, "I just want them to be happy, that's all."

"I know you do," Jessica murmured, running a hand through Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte hummed contentedly, "Trust me, I'll never forget who mommy is," she whispered, pulling Jessica close.

Jessica chuckled, "You like that, hm?" she spoke in a low voice.

"Uh-huh," Charlotte nodded, pulling her mom into their bedroom and laying her on the bed.

"Didn't have enough in the cinema?" Jessica teased.

Charlotte grinned, hovering over her mom and leaning her lips to Jessica's ear, "I was just getting started."

"Really?" Jessica chuckled, "Well, you better get on with it then."

"You're so hot when you're bossy," Charlotte whispered before tracing her lips over her mom's collarbone, nipping on skin.

She lashed her tongue out against hot skin before letting her mouth roam over Jessica's bare stomach. She kissed her skin as her hands fiddled with Jessica's belt and eventually managed to unclip it. She pushed Jessica's pants down her legs and ran her fingers back up her legs. Then she worked her lips from Jessica's ankles all the way up to her thigh's. She hooked her fingers into Jessica's underwear and removed them.

Charlotte could feel her mom's fingers teasing her hair and she could feel her own arousal growing but she put it off, for now. She had gotten better at this and god, Jessica tasted good. Charlotte's tongue had learnt what made her mom feel good and that's exactly what she did. She used her finger to rub on Jessica's clit. She smiled through her movements as she heard Jessica's moans drip down to her ears.

"You've become very good at this," Jessica moaned.

Charlotte was pleased with her mom's approval and lashed her tongue out more enthusiastically, making Jessica giggle through her groans. Charlotte placed her hands on Jessica's thighs and tickled them softly. That was all that was needed before her legs started to jerk and the taste flooded into Charlotte's mouth. She licked and sucked until there were no traces of juice left on Jessica's sex or her legs.

"Mm," she licked her lips and then her fingers, savouring the last of the taste that was Jessica, "Yummy."

Jessica smiled as she panted, trying to regain her breathing, "That was… excellent."

"I agree," Charlotte whispered, kissing her mom's cheek once, then again, "You're so beautiful."

Jessica smiled adoringly at her daughter and leant up to kiss her lips, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Charlotte nodded and lay down beside her mom, kissing her neck gently.

As Jessica regained her breathing, she noticed Charlotte's hand on her own stomach, itching to move further down.

Jessica smiled, "Now, isn't that my job?" she whispered.

Charlotte frowned then looked down at her hand and blushed, not having even realised what she was doing, "Sorry, I didn't even… but I do feel…" her hand moved lower, onto her own crotch.

Jessica grabbed Charlotte's hand, "Uh-uh," she said, replacing it with her own hand and bunching Charlotte's dress up around her middle as she did so, "My job," she whispered, "Or more like my pleasure ," she chuckled, "And yours."

Charlotte's body shook the moment she felt Jessica's hand cup her crotch, not even inside her underwear yet. Jessica smiled and pushed her hand into Charlotte's underwear, feeling her practically dripping.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm going to last…" Charlotte gasped.

Jessica pulled her daughter into her side as her hand began to stimulate Charlotte, "I know, it's okay," she murmured soothingly.

Charlotte groaned as she nuzzled into Jessica's side and let her orgasm rip through her body. Her nails dug into Jessica's skin as she moaned. Her breathing became heavily laboured as she felt the tension come to a high and suddenly break. Her grip on her mom's waist loosened and her eyes fluttered as she continued to lay her head against Jessica's chest.

"That…" she panted, "was very… nice."

Jessica smiled, "Nice, huh?"

"Shush, I can't think of a good adjective when I've just been given the most amazing pleasure, ever, okay?" Charlotte laughed, still catching her breath.

"I think you just did," Jessica whispered, running her hand over Charlotte's hair, "Most amazing pleasure ever, hm?"

Charlotte giggled and pulled her head from her mom's chest to look at her, "Definitely."

"Oh, there you are," Jessica laughed, "You always hide, you know that?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "It's because I feel safe in your arms. As close as I can get to you. So I snuggle in as close as I can get," she smiled.

Jessica stroked her daughters' cheek, "You're always safe with me, Charlie."

"I know," Charlotte smiled and kissed her mom's lips, "I love you, mom."

Jessica kissed Charlotte's forehead, "I love you more."

Charlotte sat up, "Nah ah – "

Jessica pulled her back down, "Okay, okay. No arguments right now. Let's just lie here and enjoy loving each other, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22**

"Heya," Charlotte stood up to give Mary a hug, "Sorry, I got thirsty," she gestured to her milkshake.

Mary smiled, "It's fine. How are you, darling?"

"I'm alright," Charlotte nodded, "How are you? How are you going… you know, being out… I mean, if you don't mind me asking," she rushed.

"No, of course I don't mind," Mary placed a hand over her daughters, "Thank you. It's nice to be out in the real world… it's sort of confronting though, it's been such a long time. I do get a little bored. I should find a job, I suppose."

Charlotte nodded slowly, "Oh. I mean, you have the money from mom, right? You don't have to – "

"Oh, I know," Mary agreed vehemently, "It's not the money. It's more about the boredom. Trying to find some kind of… purpose."

"Oh. Yeah, I get that," Charlotte supposed, "You know, I mean, you do have purpose," she fiddled with her fingers nervously as her eyes fixed on them, "I mean, I'm really glad you're a part of my life now…and I'm really glad," she stumbled over her words but looked into Mary's eyes, "I just mean, like… I love you, mom."

Mary's eyes widened and welled up, "Oh, Charlotte," she swallowed tightly, lost for words, "I love you too," she whispered.

Charlotte smiled, "I know," she thought for a moment, "Hey, maybe I can help you find a job!" she frowned, "I don't know how. I don't really work yet, either. I need to find a job too… "

"Well, being your mother, maybe I should be helping you find a job," Mary chuckled.

Charlotte grinned, "We can help each other!"

Mary's eyes softened, "That sounds very nice," she spoke gently.

"Um, is it okay… if I call you mom sometimes?" Charlotte nibbled on her bottom lip.

Mary took her daughters' hand and squeezed it tightly, "More than okay, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled, "If you like, you can call me Charlie. Most people I'm close to do."

Mary rest her hand on Charlotte's cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

"A job?" Jessica sounded surprised, "I didn't know you were interested."

Charlotte rest her head in Jessica's lap, "I don't know. It's been really nice moving in here… with you. But I'm all settled in now and I like helping you plan those charity events but I don't know, it might be a good like… independent step to get a proper job."

Jessica ran a hand through her daughters' hair, "I understand. Well, what kind of job do you think you want? You could always go back to school, you know."

"Hmm," Charlotte thought, "Maybe. I think I'd like to something sort of… easy for a while. Not something too intense. I do want to go back to school at some point though."

Jessica smiled, "You've been okay, though, haven't you? I mean… emotionally?"

Charlotte frowned, "Oh. Yeah," she nodded, "I mean, I haven't had those problems for… you know, a while."

"I know, honey," Jessica ran a hand over Charlotte's face, "And I know you don't like talking about it but I'm your mom, I worry about you. You've been through so much."

Charlotte sat up, "I know, mom. I'm okay though, really."

"Good," Jessica murmured, "You promise you'll tell me – "

"I promise, mommy," Charlotte nuzzled into the hand on her cheek.

Jessica kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Charlotte whispered, pressing her lips to Jessica's.

Jessica responded gently first, then harder. She ran her tongue over Charlotte's bottom lip and then pushed her tongue into her mouth. Charlotte met Jessica's tongue with her own, raising a hand to her cheek.

The two sprung apart as they heard a quiet cough.

"Good timing, Ali," Charlotte grumbled.

Jessica hit Charlotte's stomach gently.

Alison smirked, "You guys are worse than teenagers."

"You mean like you and Emily on the couch yesterday?" Charlotte shot back.

Alison blushed and looked at her feet, "Well, I'm just going to go to my room," she mumbled.

Jessica spoke quickly, "What Charlotte meant to say," she shot a quick reprimanding look at Charlotte, "was that we're very happy for you."

"Well, duh," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "That's why I wished for it!"

Alison smiled, "Thanks, sis. Anyway, what's going on with you guys? Other than…the obvious."

Charlotte shrugged, "Not much. I saw mom…Mary today."

Alison looked surprised, "You're calling her mom, now?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Oh. Well," she looked to her mom, "I didn't, I meant…"

Jessica took Charlotte's hand, "Hey, it's okay. She is your mom. Don't worry about me, okay? I don't mind."

Charlotte nodded.

Alison dropped the topic with a shrug.

"Charlotte's going to start looking for a job," Jessica said, "So if you hear of anything – "

"Oh!" Alison exclaimed, "That new boutique in town, you know? Across from the brew? They're looking for people!"

"Where you got that necklace?" Charlotte asked, "The one with the mermaid on it?"

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "You'd be great. It's fashion, it's just like telling people they look awesome and taking their money and stuff."

Jessica laughed at her daughters' description but poked Charlotte gently, "She's right, you are very fashionable."

Charlotte grinned, "Okay! I'll go talk to them tomorrow. I guess I need a resume, I've never written one before…"

"I'll help you," Jessica said quietly, kissing her daughters' cheek, "But now, I better get some dinner on, so after, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Okay! You want some help?"

"No, no, you stay and spend some time with your sister," Jessica kissed her cheek again before getting up and leaving for the kitchen.

"I got that necklace for Emily," Alison admitted as she sat beside Charlotte on the couch, "I haven't given it to her yet."

"Are you guys like…official now?" Charlotte asked.

Alison nodded, "Yeah, well we haven't told the other girls yet, but we're going to. I really love her, Charlie."

Charlotte beamed, "I know you do, Ali. I really am thrilled for you. You guys are so cute!"

Alison giggled, "Thanks, Charlotte."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23**

Charlotte listened to the ring of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Charlotte."

"Charlotte? Hi," Mary sounded surprised, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Charlotte said, "I just thought I'd tell you – I have a job interview tomorrow!"

There was a silence. A sniffle.

"That's great, darling," Mary sounded happy… kind of, "Whereabouts?"

"It's at this new boutique in town," Charlotte explained, "I spoke to them yesterday. The boss is this lady a few years older than me. She seems pretty nice."

"That's fantastic."

Charlotte frowned. Something in her mom's voice sounded… different.

"Mom, are you okay?" Charlotte asked concernedly.

"Oh, yes I'm fine," Mary said unconvincingly.

Charlotte remained silent for a moment, "Are you sure? You sound different."

"I said I'm fine," Mary snapped.

Charlotte flinched, "Oh. Okay."

Mary sensed the hurt in her daughters' voice, "I'm sorry, Charlie," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay," Charlotte replied softly.

"I'm just not having a very good day," Mary whispered.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Did anything happen or…"

"No, it didn't," Mary claimed, "I just… sometimes my mind likes to play tricks on me."

Charlotte nodded, even though her mom couldn't see it, "Yeah, I understand that. Really, I do. Maybe I should come over. You shouldn't be alone when you feel like this."

"Charlie, you don't have to – "

"But I want to," Charlotte pressed, "I know what it's like to be alone when you feel all…trapped in your own head… we don't have to talk if you don't want to… we could just watch tv, or sit."

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Okay, sure," Mary gave in, "That would be nice."

"Alright," Charlotte said, "I'll be over soon!"

* * *

"Charlotte, I don't know about this."

Charlotte hung her bag over her shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"You're… vulnerable," Jessica settled on, "If Mary is feeling down… you don't know what she can be like when she gets these moods."

"Mom, I can't just leave her alone," Charlotte said incredulously, "I know what it's like to be alone. You know what it's like."

"I know, I know," Jessica held up a hand, "I'm not saying leave her alone."

"Then what? Mom, she needs family, not some stupid doctor who doesn't really care – "

"Charlotte, please," Jessica placed her hands on Charlotte's shoulders, "Don't get so worked up, please."

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll come with you, okay?" Jessica asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Charlotte frowned, "You?"

"Please, don't argue me on this," Jessica took her daughters hands, "If I'm there, I can look after you."

"I'm not a child," Charlotte muttered.

"No… but I know how much you take on other people's feelings," Jessica spoke gently, "I just want to know that you're both okay. That nothing becomes…"

Charlotte sighed, "Toxic," she finished and nodded, "Okay, mom. I get it."

Jessica smiled with relief, "Thank you. I'm only trying to protect you, sweetheart."

"I know, mom," Charlotte nodded, "And I love you for that. I just, you're probably right. I hate to see people sad."

Jessica stroked a thumb over her daughters' cheek, "I know. You always have. Even when you were little and Ali would cry, the tears would well up in your eyes… I see the same with you now, but when she smiles, you smile. When you love someone, you care so very deeply…"

"Is it a bad thing, mommy?" Charlotte asked, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth.

"No, honey," Jessica smiled, still tracing a thumb over Charlotte's cheek, "It just means you're more connected than most people could ever hope to be."

Charlotte smiled a little, "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jessica whispered, "Now, let's go."

* * *

When Mary opened the door, her eyes looked red, though she made an attempt at a confident smile.

"Oh, Jessica," the smile faded.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind," Jessica smiled, "Charlotte said you weren't feeling too well?"

Mary shrugged, "I'm okay. It's just…" she stood aside and gave her daughter a hug.

"Are you really okay?" Charlotte asked as she hugged her mother.

Mary took comfort in her daughters' tight embrace, "A bit better now," she whispered.

Charlotte bit her lip as Mary led them into her lounge room and took a seat. Jessica excused herself to make them some cups of tea.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, "Are you sad?"

Mary clasped her hands together tightly, "A little."

"You've been crying," Charlotte touched Mary's face lightly.

Mary sighed, "A little," she repeated.

"Um," Charlotte bit her lip again, "Are you… I don't mean to sound accusatory or anything, but are you taking your medication?"

Mary closed her eyes but nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Okay," Charlotte took her hand, "Sorry – "

"It's okay, I understand why you asked," Mary looked at her hand in her daughters, "It's just, even on the medication, sometimes I have days… "

"I used to get sad days like that too," Charlotte said quietly, "I just got so sad and I didn't even know why. I would just feel so alone and depressed… I thought it wouldn't end…I'm on the medication too but I don't get too sad very much anymore."

Mary squeezed her daughters hand, "I didn't know, honey," she pulled her hand away and put her head in her hands, "Of all the things I could pass down… I've done nothing but hurt you."

"No, no," Charlotte took her hands, "That's not what I meant. I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one who feels like that. Mom, it's not your fault. I love you."

"I don't deserve you," Mary whispered.

"Don't say that, mom," Charlotte looked sad, "I'm really glad you're in my life. It's been really great getting to know you. I'm glad you and mom are getting, you know, kind of civil. I know it must be hard for you, trying to adjust to the outside but I really do think you're doing okay."

Jessica entered and set a tray of tea down on the coffee table.

"She's right, Mary," Jessica said quietly, taking a seat beside her sister, "I can see you're really trying and things with us are going to take some time, but please know I do care about you. Really."

Mary's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her sister. Jessica was surprised but returned the embrace.

Charlotte nibbled on her lip and then she hugged both her mom's too, making them both smile.

"Maybe we should stay here tonight," Jessica said gently as she pulled away.

Mary sniffed, "Oh, you don't have to – "

"We're family," Jessica said firmly, "It's not about have to. It's about wanting to make sure you're okay."

Charlotte nodded, "You shouldn't be alone when you feel like this. Trust me, I know."

Mary turned to Charlotte, "You said… sometimes you feel like this. What would you do when you felt like… this?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Well, I lived by myself back then too. But I would call mom," she looked at Jessica and smiled, "and she would always come to me. Sometimes, I didn't want to be around anyone, even mom… but I promised her I'd call her if I felt like that because sometimes it could get really bad. Then she would come and she would hold me and we would just watch movies or lay there or go get milkshakes! Eventually the moods would pass… but if I didn't call mom and I was by myself," she nibbled on her lip, "it would last for much longer because I was all trapped in my head. It was horrible. Sometimes my head would get so dark…"

Mary's eyes welled up as she listened to her daughter speak, "Oh, honey," she pulled her daughter close, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she pulled back and looked at Jessica, "But I'm glad you were."

Jessica nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Charlotte asked, "We could just talk or we could watch some tv or we could – "

"I just want to sit a while," Mary said quietly.

"Okay," Charlotte smiled and leaned into her, "We can just sit a while."

* * *

Charlotte stood at Mary's doorway and watched her mother sleep. At least she looked peaceful now. Charlotte felt a touch on her waist and turned to see Jessica.

"Come back to bed, Charlie," Jessica murmured, "She's fine."

Charlotte nodded and with one last look at Mary, she followed Jessica back to the lounge room where they were sleeping on the fold out bed.

"I'm just worried, mom," Charlotte whispered as she climbed back into the bed, "It's so hard to be alone."

Jessica ran her fingers over Charlotte's face, "She isn't alone, sweetheart."

Charlotte nodded, "I know. I just want her to be happy."

"It's just going to take some time, Charlie," Jessica said, "You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Charlotte sighed and she moved closer to her mom, "I'm so lucky to have had you through everything, mommy."

Jessica smiled, "And Mary is just as lucky to have you. We both are."

* * *

Charlotte was sleeping peacefully, her head in her mom's lap. Jessica smiled down at her, touching her hair lightly.

"Hello?"

Alison's voice rang through the house.

"Shhh," Jessica put a finger to her lips as her daughter rounded the corner.

"Oh, sorry," Alison whispered, "Wasn't sure if you were home. How is everything, is Aunt Mary okay? Is Charlotte?"

Jessica smiled, "Mary's fine, she just needed some company but you know, Charlotte… she stayed up half the night watching Mary sleep."

Alison chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me," she said quietly, "She cares so… deeply. I've never seen anyone like it…"

"She does," Jessica agreed, "She's very passionate."

Charlotte groaned a little and turned to look up at her mom, "You shouldn't tell Ali about our sex life, mom."

Jessica's cheeks heated up, "You! I was not saying anything about… I was saying you're passionate… not like that… " she shook her head, lost for words.

Charlotte giggled as she rubbed her eyes, "You're so easy to tease."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Alison laughed too.

Charlotte closed her eyes again, "You're so cute," she murmured.

Jessica couldn't help grinning as she put her hand in her daughters' blonde hair, "You're one to talk," she teased gently.

Charlotte opened her eyes and smiled lazily.

"You can keep sleeping if you like," Jessica whispered.

"It's okay," Charlotte sat up sleepily.

"Well, I need to go to the shops to get something for dinner," Jessica said, "Do you want to come or – "

"I'll stay here with Ali!" Charlotte grinned at her little sister.

Alison and Jessica laughed at her enthusiasm.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly at her sister, "Is that okay? Did you have Emily coming because I can go so you two can have some privacy – "

Alison waved a hand, "No, no, I'm going over to hers later. You wanna watch a movie?"

Charlotte nodded happily, "Yep!"

"Are you in for dinner?" Jessica asked.

Alison shook her head, "No, Emily was going to make me dinner," she smiled.

"Cute!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Jessica laughed, "Well, then we have the house to ourselves," she squeezed Charlotte's shoulders from behind her, "Maybe I'll make you a cute dinner."

Charlotte grinned, "Yes please."

Jessica kissed her cheek, "Okay, I'll be back in a while. See you soon."

Charlotte hugged her mom tightly, "Love you mommy."

"Love you too," Jessica pressed her lips to Charlotte's briefly.

"See ya," Alison called as she sat on the couch and began flicking through channels, "Whatcha wanna watch…" Alison looked at her sister and rolled her eyes, "Or are you just going to stare at the space mom was standing until she gets back?"

Charlotte blushed and sat back down by her sister, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I miss her every second I'm not with her, Ali. I love her so much, like… " she shrugged, looking away, "Sorry."

Alison smiled, "It's okay," she tilted her head, "I think I kinda get it. Whenever I'm not with Emily, I want to be. I can't stop thinking about her," she sighed, "You're lucky. At least you get to sleep every night next to mom. I wish I could have that with Emily."

Charlotte smiled, "You will, Ali!"

Alison shrugged, "Her mom is a bit funny about me sleeping over now that we're together… she keeps coming up with excuses to check up on us."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Sure. I bet I could let mom let her stay over!"

Alison grinned, "Really? That's awesome! Can I tell you a secret?"

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "Of course!"

"Well, we were kind of thinking of getting a hotel room after the winter dance, you know…" Alison's cheeks burnt a little.

Charlotte nodded, "I know," she winked.

Alison pushed her sister gently, "Shut up."

"Ali, if you're both ready, go for it. I know how much you love each other… And even if you don't do…that… it's actually just really nice to have some time to yourselves sometimes. Without people or the world getting in the way. Where you can just focus on the other person… It's really nice," Charlotte finished.

Alison smiled, "Is that what it's like when you and mom go away?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, it is. It's really freeing to just be able to focus on your relationship and nothing else for a while. Just a temporary escape to heaven."

Alison looked wistful, "So… you wanna lend your little sister some money, then?"

Charlotte laughed, "Okay, okay. I guess that's what big sisters' are for, right?"

"Exactly!" Alison hugged her sister, "You're the best!"

* * *

"You're so sexy," Charlotte murmured, her arms around her mom's waist as she stood in front of the kitchen cupboard.

Jessica smiled, nudging her off gently, "Now, now, I'm meant to be making dinner, you."

Charlotte pushed the cupboard door closed, "I'm not hungry… well, not for food anyway," she nuzzled into her mom's neck from behind.

Jessica chuckled, "You're insatiable," she turned around to face her daughter.

"I can't help it," Charlotte murmured, "You're so beautiful, momma," she kissed Jessica's lips gently, "And you're so sexy and cute and pretty and – "

Jessica watched the younger woman lovingly before pressing her mouth to Charlotte's. Hard. Charlotte couldn't help moaning and melting into the kiss. She felt Jessica's hands hold her waist tightly and pull her closer as their lips finally broke apart.

"You were saying?" Jessica smirked.

Charlotte bit back a smile, "That you turn me on."

Jessica grinned and nipped Charlotte's ear, "I know," she whispered, her hands moving to the younger woman's hips and then scrunching up the material of her dress, pushing it up her legs.

"I just had that ironed, you know," Charlotte grumbled.

Jessica laughed, "I know," she rolled her eyes, "Who do you think ironed it, baby? Plus," she added, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Uh-uh," Charlotte shook her head as Jessica's fingers fiddled with the hem of Charlotte's underwear.

"Uh-uh," Jessica teased gently.

Charlotte giggled, "That tickles," she mumbled as her mom's fingers brushed inside her underwear and over her.

Jessica smiled and stroked Charlotte gently.

Charlotte snuggled into her mom's shoulder, moaning quietly, "I love you."

Jessica kissed the side of her daughters' head, "I love you too."

"Mm," Charlotte smiled as she felt her mom's hand in her hair, her other hand still playing with her teasingly, "Mommm," she whined.

"Charlotte," Jessica whined back before chuckling, "You can hold on a little longer for me, can't you?"

Charlotte bit down on the shoulder of her mom's blouse.

Jessica laughed quietly, "You're such a sweetheart."

"It's not my fault you're so sexy," Charlotte mumbled into her mom's shoulder.

Jessica kissed the side of her head again, "Maybe you just need to learn to hold on a little longer," she whispered.

Charlotte's cheeks burnt as she pulled out of Jessica's shoulder, "I can't help it," she shifted her legs, "You're so…"

"Don't be embarrassed," Jessica reassured her, "It's a compliment," she giggled.

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "It is!" she agreed.

Jessica teased Charlotte's entrance with a single finger, making the younger woman shiver.

Charlotte nuzzled into Jessica's neck, kissing her and sucking at her skin.

"Good girl," Jessica whispered, "You don't want to wait anymore, do you?"

"No," Charlotte said quickly, "Please, mommy."

Jessica pulled Charlotte close as she pushed two fingers inside her, feeling Charlotte's body respond quickly as her hips began to jerk. She flicked her thumb over Charlotte's clit as she continued to pump her fingers.

"How's that?" she murmured.

Charlotte answered with only a loud moan as she moved her body in time with Jessica's fingers.

Jessica flicked her again, "Come for me," she murmured.

Charlotte's teeth drew blood as she bit into Jessica's neck as her body shook out it's orgasm. Jessica didn't mind as she felt her fingers coated. She pulled them out and collected the residue that had spilled onto Charlotte's thigh's before putting them to her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Very good girl," Jessica licked her lips before pressing them to Charlotte's.

"Mm," Charlotte hummed tiredly but contentedly before spotting the trickle of blood on her mom's neck, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I made you bleed," her hand went to Jessica's neck, "I'm so – "

Jessica chuckled, "It's alright," she placed her hand over Charlotte's and drew it away from her neck, "It doesn't hurt, it's fine."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I'm sorry – "

"Shh, silly girl," Jessica murmured, "Honestly, I like it," she grinned.

Charlotte bit her lip before smiling too, "Really?"

Jessica moved forward and kissed Charlotte's lips, "Really," she mumbled, "You're so sexy when you're passionate like that."

Charlotte blushed, "You're so sexy when…"

Jessica tilted her head, "When what?"

"When you're all like…domineering," Charlotte admitted quietly.

"I think some people call that being a control freak," Jessica mumbled.

Charlotte shrugged, "Well, I call it sexy as hell," she giggled.

"Good to know," Jessica smiled slyly.

Charlotte grinned, "I think I'd think anything you were doing was sexy though."

Jessica giggled, "Cutie."

Charlotte hummed contentedly against her mom's chest.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while! I'm working on an original novel at the moment so I don't have as much time to work on my fanfics! I'm looking for some beta readers so if anyone is interested, hit me up! :) Thanks guys!**

 **CHAPTER 23**

"You should try a milkshake!" Charlotte told Mary as they walked into a new café a little out of town, "They're meant to be really, really, really good here!"

Mary chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll try one."

Charlotte grinned, "Awesome! Milkshakes are the best."

"I like tea," Mary said.

"Yuck," Charlotte stuck her tongue out, "So does mom but I don't get it. Coffee is good though. But the best – "

"Is milkshakes," Mary laughed as they took their seats, "I know."

Charlotte smiled and they ordered their drinks.

She turned her attention back to her mom, "Are you feeling okay now? You seem brighter."

Mary read the worry in her daughters' eyes and placed a hand lightly over Charlotte's, "I'm okay, sweetheart."

Charlotte bit her lip, "You'll tell me if you're not, right?"

Mary hesitated before nodding, "I will."

Charlotte nodded, "Good."

"How about you, honey?" Mary asked, "I didn't know you had emotional issues… we didn't talk about that the other night, it was all… about me."

"Oh, that's okay," Charlotte shrugged, "I'm alright now though. It's just when I was younger I could be really hyper active and then my mood would just crash and I would get really depressed," she looked sad for a moment, "It was horrible, I never knew how I'd feel when I woke up. It took a really long time to find some medication that actually worked… "

"You're very strong," Mary said quietly as their drinks arrived.

Charlotte smiled, "I'm lucky, I had mom to help me," she hesitated, playing with her straw.

Mary could sense her hesitation, "What is it, Charlotte?"

Charlotte let go of her straw and fiddled with her hands, "Was it very bad in that institution?"

"It was…" Mary sighed, "it was okay. I mean, it got better over time. Things have definitely changed since I was first committed. For the better."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah," she said quietly, "You know I was in one of those places for a little while too…"

Mary's eyes widened, "No, honey, I didn't know that. When? Why? What – "

"It was when I was little," Charlotte shrugged, "Dad caught me dressing up in girls clothes… and then there was an accident with Ali. I didn't mean to hurt her but it could have been really bad. She was crying so I ran her a bath. I was trying to help, I swear. She was only a baby and she slipped from my hands into the tub… Dad said I tried to do it on purpose but I never – "

"Hey, hey," Mary's hand was on her daughters' face, "It's alright. I know you would never hurt Ali. We don't have to speak about this if you don't want to."

Charlotte held her mom's hand to her cheek, "It's okay," she whispered, "Anyway, I was in there for a few years… but then mom couldn't stand it anymore so she pulled me out. That's when I really started the transition. We had a place up in Philly."

"Yes, that's where my private investigator found you," Mary said quietly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that experience. Those places can be very… lonely."

Charlotte nodded, "Really lonely," she echoed softly.

"But look at you," Mary smiled, "You've grown up so beautifully."

Charlotte smiled, "Thank you. How's your milkshake?"

Mary grinned sheepishly, "It's really good. You were right."

"Yes!" Charlotte beamed, "Knew it," she sucked on her own straw, "Yum yum."

Mary chuckled.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Can I try yours? I never get strawberry!"

Mary smiled and slid her shake over, watching Charlotte suck on the straw.

"Mm," Charlotte hummed, "Pretty good but chocolate is better! Mom gets caramel but I reckon caramel is yuck in a milkshake," she pushed the shake back, "Thank you."

"Of course," Mary smiled.

"Oh yeah, Cassie is very happy next to Ted," Charlotte smiled.

"Oh, the teddy bear?" Mary asked, taking a moment to cotton on.

Charlotte nodded, "Yes! She's so cute and warm. You should have a teddy, you know, I know it's pretty silly and you probably think I'm a child but it's nice to have someone to cuddle when you're sad or sick."

"Don't you have Jessica for that?" Mary surprised herself at the question.

Charlotte grinned, "Oh yeah, of course but sometimes if she's out or asleep… I have my teddy's to cuddle. Do you think I'm silly?"

"No, of course not," Mary said reassuringly, "I think it's sweet. It's okay for us to be children sometimes."

Charlotte bit back a smile, "I think so too! Plus, I guess I spent a lot of my childhood in that place so… I don't know. Being a kid is meant to fun and I didn't always get that fun so…"

"So, now you do," Mary finished, "And I'm glad."

* * *

"So, are you going to give me the review?" Jessica murmured, as she traced a finger over Charlotte's bare stomach.

Charlotte laughed, "Really?" she thought, "Well, I thought the scream would have tipped it off, but your hands are very soft and gentle – "

"I meant the milkshakes!" Jessica pinched her and rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, Charlie."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Oh!" she giggled, "Well, how was I meant to know? We have sex and you ask for a review. I mean, I can type one up if you really – Ow!"

Jessica pinched her again, "Shush up. You've been raving about wanting to try that milkshake place for weeks, I just wanted to know if it lived up to expectations."

"It did," Charlotte nodded, "It was so yummy. You should take me there so you can see. Even mom…" she stopped, biting her lip, "Um, Mary's strawberry milkshake was really good too! But not as good as the chocolate."

Jessica placed a hand in her daughters' hair, "You can call her mom if you like," she murmured, "I've told you that. It's okay."

Charlotte nodded, "I know. I just don't want…to step on anyone's toes, that's all."

Jessica kissed Charlotte's lips, "You could never. I just want you to be happy, sweetheart."

"I know," Charlotte smiled, "I want you to be happy too. Are you happy, mama?"

Jessica chuckled, "I am."

"Good," Charlotte kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you," Jessica pulled her daughter's head onto her chest, stroking her hair gently.

"Oh and as for that review. In a word… Earth-shattering," Charlotte got up and began getting dressed.

Jessica laughed, "That's two words. But thank you."

"I hyphenated," Charlotte grinned.

Jessica watched the younger woman get dressed.

"I thought you were meant to enjoy watching your girlfriend get undressed, not dressed," Charlotte teased.

"I enjoy watching you do anything," Jessica shot back before sitting up, "What time are you meant to meet Alison?"

Charlotte looked at the clock, "In about twenty minutes. You know, you can come – "

Jessica held up a hand, "No, no that's okay. You two go have your sister night."

Charlotte bit her lip, "You'll be okay on your own?"

"Of course," Jessica smiled, "I'm a big girl."

Charlotte crawled onto the bed, "Oh, I know," she grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

Jessica chuckled and kissed her passionately before placing a hand on her chest, pushing her away gently, "Go. You'll be late."

* * *

"So, how's the boutique? Do you get a discount?" Alison asked as she perused the menu across from her sister.

Charlotte grinned, "Ten per cent! It's nice. I like it. It's not too busy so I get to read a lot."

"Is your boss nice?" Alison asked.

"She seems alright," Charlotte nodded, "I mostly look after the shop by myself though. Which is good, suits me! You and Em should come by sometime."

Alison smiled, "We will!"

"Hey, I get my paycheck tomorrow!" Charlotte said suddenly, leaning forward, "Did you find a place to book with your girl?"

Alison blushed, "Oh," she giggled, "I don't know. You worked for your money…"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Is someone nervous?"

"But, really, I know you're not exactly loaded – "

Charlotte cut in, "I have mom, remember? I really don't mind spoiling my little sister once in a while!"

Alison bit her lip but nodded, "Thanks a heap, Charlie."

"Sure," Charlotte beamed, "Have you got a dress yet?"

"No, the girls and I are going shopping tomorrow," Alison answered, before snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Charlotte frowned.

"I have mom," Alison quoted her big sister, "Sugar mama, much?" she chuckled.

Charlotte blushed, "Ali! She's not a sugar mama if she's actually my mom!"

"Yeah, well, that's something else altogether, isn't it?" Alison pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlotte muttered.

Alison smiled, "Hey, it's okay. You know I'm chill with it."

"Chill with it," Charlotte mumbled, "Is that what the cool kids say now?"

Alison laughed, "Well, I am pretty cool so I guess so!"

* * *

Jessica was curled up on the couch, reading her book contentedly. She was surprised when there was a knock on the door. She placed her bookmark in her novel and walked over to the door, wondering who could be visiting at this hour.

"Mary, what are you…" Jessica was surprised to see her sister, "Are you okay?"

Mary nodded, smiling tentatively, "Oh, I'm fine. Really. Charlotte and Alison are out, aren't they?"

"Uh yes, they are," Jessica looked over her shoulder, "Do you…want to come in?"

Mary hesitated, "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Jessica stood aside to let her sister in, "Come in."

She led her sister to the lounge room and the two sat down.

"This is… unexpected," Jessica smiled hesitantly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have called," Mary said, "It's just… when I saw Charlotte today…"

"She said you had a good time," Jessica smiled.

"Well," Mary smiled, "She's not hard to please. Buy her a milkshake and she's pretty happy."

Jessica chuckled, "That's true. Ever since she was little… well, she always loved milkshakes. I think they've become her happy place."

Mary nodded, "I noticed. Anyway, I came here for a reason, Jessica."

"Oh," Jessica had known there must be a reason, "What's on your mind?"

Mary fiddled with her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath, "I wanted to… thank you," she said quietly, "You have done such a wonderful job with Charlotte, she's so… kind and sweet. And happy. She seems so… happy. I know that's due to you, so thank you."

Jessica watched the emotion cross her sisters' eyes, "Mary… You don't need to thank me. I mean, that's just… Charlotte. She half-raised herself, you know that. I wish I had been there for her more than I was, I made mistakes…"

"But you were there," Mary said, "And I wasn't."

Jessica bit her tongue for a moment, "You loved her, Mary. I never doubted that. I wish… I wish I'd told her about you sooner. You both deserved that – "

"I understand why you didn't," Mary cut in, "You were scared for her. You were scared of me. I… "

"Mary," Jessica tried to speak.

"I killed someone," Mary closed her eyes, wiping away a tear hurriedly.

Jessica hesitated before taking Mary's hand in her own, "You did," she spoke quietly, "But you were in an awful situation… you were pushed to a limit. Your mind…" she shook her head, "I don't blame you for what you did, Mary."

Mary's eyes widened, "I left her, she was just a little baby…"

"I know," Jessicia's heart melted as her sister cried into her hands.

She pulled Mary into her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Jessica whispered, "It's in the past. Nobody here blames you. It's alright, shh."

Mary nodded but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled things," Jessica swallowed tightly, "I was so… I didn't know what to do."

"I know," Mary whispered.

"But hey, things are okay now," Jessica said soothingly, still holding her sister, "Right? Charlotte loves you Mary. Her eyes shine when she talks about you. You know she calls you mom, now."

Mary pulled her face from Jessica's shoulder, wiping her red eyes, "I know and I feel so lucky," she whispered.

"Ditto," Jessica said quietly, "We're both lucky to have her," she paused, "And lucky to have a chance to reconnect with each other."

Mary smiled, her eyes still red, "Yes. You're right. We're lucky. You've grown up so well, so much better than…"

"Oh, Mary," Jessica shook her head, "Trust me, I'm no saint. I haven't… I've done things I'm not proud of. It's only the kids that have really helped me…"

"I understand," Mary said quietly, "It's just when we were kids you were always…" she sighed, shrugging, "And I always the black sheep."

Jessica bit her lip, "We were just different. But Mary, you're not a bad person. I know you think you are but I promise you, you're a good person. You love Charlotte. Bad people, they can't love. You're trying to get back on your feet, I can see that."

Mary wiped the tears coursing down her face.

"Hey, no more tears," Jessica pulled her in for an embrace again, "All I'm saying is, well, I love you."

That only made Mary cry more, "I love you too," she half whispered, half choked out.

"Now, how about a drink?" Jessica smiled.

"Oh, I don't…the meds…"

"How about something sweet then? You still like chocolate? You know that's where Charlotte gets her sweet tooth from," Jessica chuckled.

Mary grinned, "I still love chocolate."

* * *

"Mom never taught you to drive?" Alison half grumbled as they walked home after dinner.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, not yet. Hey you're old enough too!"

"I went once," Alison said, "Mom got freaked out and hasn't taken me since!"

"What did you do!?" Charlotte exclaimed.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Nothing! She says I was going too fast…" she paused, "I say the other guy was going too slow. So I honked him. Isn't that what the horn is for?"

Charlotte laughed, "Maybe you gotta leave your attitude out of the car."

Alison shrugged, "Maybe," she began to fish out her keys as they turned onto the driveway, "Don't you want to learn?"

"I think so," Charlotte tilted her head, "It was so easy in Philly, I could just walk everywhere. Rosewood's pretty small too. But it would be nice to go out of town sometimes, I suppose. I could share in the driving when me and mom go away!"

They opened the door and heard chattering. They followed the sound into the lounge room to see their mom and Mary talking.

Charlotte stopped in her tracks, blinking slowly, "Am I in trouble or something?"

Jessica looked up to see her daughter watching them, "No, honey. We were just talking."

Charlotte stepped forward tentatively, "So… everything's okay?"

Mary smiled at her daughters' cautiousness, "Yes, Charlotte. Everything's okay," she stood up and gave her daughter a hug before turning to Alison, "Hello, Alison."

"Hey," Alison smiled politely.

"Did you two have enough to eat?" Jessica asked as she stood up.

Charlotte and Alison nodded.

Jessica kissed Charlotte's cheek, "Good. I missed you."

Charlotte smiled.

Alison rolled her eyes, "I've got some homework to do for tomorrow, I'm going to go to my room."

"You leave it to the last minute again?" Jessica half scolded.

Alison shrugged, grumbling as she walked away, "Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you Aunt Mary."

"You too, Alison," Mary smiled, "I should get going too."

Charlotte pouted, "Aw."

Mary chuckled, "Am I still picking you up from the boutique tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Charlotte brightened, "Is it okay if mom comes to the milkshake place too? She wants to try them!"

Jessica laughed at her daughters' slight embellishment, "I don't want to interrupt your time together, honey – "

"It's okay by me," Mary said quietly, "If it's okay by Charlotte."

"It's okay by me!" Charlotte smiled, looking happily from one mom to the other.

Mary pulled her daughter in for a hug, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Charlotte rest her head on her mom's shoulder for a moment, "I love you too," she said quietly.

Charlotte's eyes widened as Mary then hugged her sister. She didn't often see close moments between them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Charlotte asked after Mary had left.

Jessica smiled, "So curious," she murmured, "She just showed up wanting to talk. About you. About our past. It was… nice. A step forward."

Charlotte nodded, "That's really good!" she looked excited, "You even hugged!"

Jessica chuckled at her daughters' excitement, "Like I said, another step forward."

"I love you, mama," Charlotte wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and burrowed into her shoulder.

"Oh, honey," Jessica returned the embrace, "I love you too," she ran her fingers through blonde hair.

"Mm," Charlotte hummed contentedly.

"Are you sleepy?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"A little," Charlotte snuggled further into her mom's chest.

Jessica chuckled, "Come on, let's go lay in bed a while. You can watch me read."

Charlotte smiled, "Okay! I just have to brush my teeth," she opened her eyes and pulled away from Jessica before bouncing off to the bathroom.

Jessica smiled after her and went to get ready for bed. She climbed under the covers and pulled out her book. A few moments later, Charlotte came in and changed quickly, crawling under the covers and laying her head on her mom's chest. Jessica raised the book slightly higher to accommodate her daughter. She held the book with one hand and rest another on her daughters' waist.

"Is it a good book, mom?" Charlotte asked sleepily.

"It is," Jessica whispered, squeezing Charlotte's waist gently, "Want me to read out loud for you?"

Charlotte nodded, "Please."

Jessica smiled and began reading out loud. It only took a few minutes for Charlotte to fall asleep, her chest rising and falling in rhythm. Jessica watched her peaceful sleep for a moment before turning back to her book.

Eventually, she put her book down and switched off the lamp. She settled down, moving Charlotte as little as possible whilst she got comfortable. She kissed the top of Charlotte's head and turned them both on their side. Charlotte hummed a little in her sleep. Jessica wrapped her hands around Charlotte's waist from behind, pulling her close into her body and kissed her cheek, before resting her cheek against Charlotte's head and closing her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry its been a while! As you'll know if you read any of my other works, most of my time is going to writing my original novel at the moment so apologies for the delay! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24**

"That looks nice," Charlotte saw Mary looking at some earrings as she wandered around the boutique, waiting for her daughters' shift to end.

Mary turned around, "You have some very nice things here."

Charlotte nodded, "Yep," she looked at her watch, "Time to close up! Won't take long."

Mary smiled and followed Charlotte to the till where she begun counting out the money.

Charlotte felt her mom's eyes on her and looked up, "What are you smiling like that for?"

"My daughter, so responsible," Mary looked at her proudly, "I'm just so proud of you."

Charlotte beamed, "Thank you! Now time for milkshakes!"

* * *

Charlotte lay her head on her mom's chest, tracing one finger over her stomach.

"Mama," she started hesitantly, "Um, you know Alison's growing up, right? She's not a little kid anymore."

"Mhm, I know," Jessica confirmed, eyes half closed.

Charlotte bit her lip, "You know she's loved Emily for like ever… and she's a grown up. She's seventeen next month."

Jessica sat up a little, "Charlotte, what are you on about?"

Charlotte lifted her head from her mom's chest and looked in her eyes, then away, "It's just…" she sighed, "I said I wouldn't tell but I can't lie to you," she mumbled.

Jessica squinted at her and lay a hand on her cheek, "Honey, what is it?"

Charlotte nibbled on her lip.

Jessica smiled and ran a thumb over her daughters' cheek, "Come now, I won't be mad at you. Promise."

Charlotte hesitated, "Alison's going to get a hotel room for her and Emily after the winter dance," she blurted, "And I told her I'd help her pay for it," she hung her head.

Jessica looked surprised, "I see," she sighed, "I guess she really isn't a little girl anymore."

"I'm sorry, mommy," Charlotte said quietly, "But I really think they love each other so much. She didn't even say they were necessarily going to…you know, but sometimes it's just nice to have some time away from the world. But even if they did, you know, but I think – "

Jessica pressed her lips to Charlotte's briefly.

Charlotte blinked as she pulled away, "What was that for?"

"You were rambling," Jessica murmured, "I'm not angry with you, Charlie. I'm…surprised," she admitted, "They haven't been together very long but…you're right, they really do seem to love each other. I know that. I just have to deal with the fact that my little girl is growing up."

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded, "Will you stop them from going?"

Jessica thought for a moment, "I don't know. I don't think so. I will have a chat with her though."

Charlotte sighed and nodded.

"Hey," Jessica smiled, "I'm the mother, remember? I'm glad she speaks to you, I really am but there are some things that I need to talk to her about too."

"Alright. I know, you're right," Charlotte smiled a little, "You're really not mad at me?"

Jessica chuckled and pressed her lips to Charlotte's before coaxing her lips open and slipping her tongue into her mouth, biting on Charlotte's bottom lip gently as she pulled away.

"Answer your question?" she murmured.

Charlotte licked her lips and nodded, "Uh-huh," she reattached her mouth to Jessica's, her hands finding the older woman's hips and pulling her body flush against her own.

Their tongues danced until they were forced, half-panting to pull away.

"Maybe you should be mad at me," Charlotte whispered.

Jessica tilted her head, "Why's that?" she asked, confused.

"Because then I could," Charlotte leant up and kissed her lips, "make it up to you."

"Mm," Jessica giggled, "Good point," she rolled over, pulling Charlotte on top of her, "Maybe you should do that," she murmured, "After all, good girls don't lie to mommy."

"Sorry, mommy," Charlotte whispered, kissing her cheek then tracing her lips over her jaw and down her neck.

Jessica smiled, arching her head back to expose more of her neck, "I know, honey," she murmured, "You just be good for me now, okay?"

Charlotte grinned as she continued sucking on her mom's collarbone, "Okay," she whispered against soft skin. She felt her mom's hand in her hair as she moved her lips over Jessica's bare chest, one hand creeping up her side.

Charlotte smirked as she heard moans drop down to her ears when she pulled a nipple into her mouth. She danced her tongue around it before moving on to the other, digging her teeth in gently until she felt Jessica's fingers tighten in her hair. She replaced her teeth with her tongue, flicking the other nipple with her fingers.

She traced her lips down Jessica's smooth stomach but felt her mom's hand on the back of her neck and obediently let her pull her back up to eye level.

"What is it?" Charlotte murmured, kissing her mom's cheek.

"Just kiss me," Jessica whispered, raising a hand to Charlotte's cheek, drawing her in.

Charlotte pressed her lips to Jessica's, hard. She was quickly granted access to the inside of Jessica's mouth and pushed her tongue inside with a moan. Then her mom's hand covered her own, moving it from her cheek, over her stomach and down her legs before moving it back up her thigh's and in between them. Charlotte bit her lip as her hands made quick work of Jessica's pants and underwear.

"You're wet," Charlotte barely whispered.

Jessica smiled, "Of course I am," she murmured.

Charlotte planted kisses on her mom's neck as her fingers trailed through wet folds and flicked against her clit softly, then again harder when Jessica moaned loudly. She kissed her mom's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jessica's breathing was loud now, "I know you do," she half smiled, "I love you too. Now, be a good girl and please me."

Charlotte bit her lip, "You're so sexy when you're bossy," she chuckled, teasing the older woman's entrance gently. Jessica's head arched back as she let out another moan.

Charlotte loved that sound but even more than that, she loved the groan that sounded when she thrust her fingers inside. She placed a hand around the back of Jessica's neck as she kissed and sucked on it, keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers. She moved her body with each thrust, feeling her mom's nails digging into her shoulder blades. They only loosened when her orgasm hit and her body began to shake, her hands falling to her side, then pushing through her daughters hair as she held her close, enjoying the last of the pleasure ripping through her.

Charlotte could hear her mom's heavy breathing and feel her chest heaving below her. She kissed her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, making Jessica laugh breathily.

"Oh, sweetheart."

Charlotte grinned, "You're so beautiful," she kissed her cheeks, "I just want to kiss you forever."

Jessica chuckled, "You are so sweet," she murmured, brushing a thumb over Charlotte's bottom lip, "I love you so much, Charlie."

"I love you more than anything, mom," Charlotte smiled, tipping her chin up so it rest on her mom's chest and she look up at her, "And you're not going anywhere."

"Oh, is that right?" Jessica laughed.

"Yup," Charlotte nodded, "We're just going to lie like this forever, okay?"

Jessica smiled, "Okay… except…"

Charlotte shook her head, "No! No except!"

Jessica grinned and raised her hands to Charlotte's sides and began tickling her. Charlotte giggled, trying to fight off but failing as Jessica managed to roll them over and hover over her, still tickling her daughter relentlessly.

"Okay, okay, you win," Charlotte squealed, her hands still flailing against her mom's.

Jessica laughed and stopped, "You love it."

Charlotte was panting, "Why do you always have to tickle," she grumbled.

"Maybe I just like to see you squirm," Jessica laughed.

"There are other ways to make me squirm," Charlotte pouted.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "So sex obsessed."

Charlotte blushed and hit at her gently, "Am not! You are!"

Jessica laughed, "And so mature."

Charlotte pouted again, "I am so mature!"

"And so, so easy to wind up," Jessica chuckled, stroking a thumb under Charlotte's eye, "I'm just teasing, baby."

Charlotte nodded with a smile, "You're allowed. Only because you're so pretty, though."

Jessica bit back a smile and nudged her nose against Charlotte's gently, "Thank you, beautiful girl," she kissed Charlotte's lips quickly, "Now, what did you say about lying here forever?" she pulled Charlotte into her side, kissing her head gently, "Let's start that forever right now," she murmured.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Charlotte hummed contentedly into her mom's chest as she felt gentle fingers go through her sweat mingled hair.

"I never thought I'd like mornings," Charlotte murmured, "But you do seem to make them rather enjoyable."

Jessica chuckled, "Rather enjoyable?"

Charlotte giggled, "Mindblowingly enjoyable."

"Mm, it doesn't help you get out of bed any quicker though, does it?" Jessica mumbled, "And you keep me in bed for so long."

Charlotte pulled her head from her mom's chest, "Well I'm so very sorry that I just gave you two amazing orgasms. What a horrible way to start your day."

Jessica pinched her daughters' side gently, "Oh shush you. Amazing is an understatement," she pressed her lips to Charlotte's, "I love you."

"I love you too," Charlotte breathed, resting her chin on Jessica's shoulder and kissed her cheek. The phone began to ring and Charlotte pouted as Jessica pulled away to pick it up.

"Hello? Yes, she's right here, hold on," Jessica held out the phone, "It's Mary."

Charlotte's eyes lit up and she happily took the phone, "Hey, mom."

Jessica kissed her daughters' cheek and climbed out of the bed.

Charlotte wandered out of the bedroom a few minutes later to see her mom already serving breakfast.

"Everything okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, she was making sure of the time. She does that a lot, like always wants to confirm everything. I think she's still scared I'm going to run away or something."

Jessica placed a plate down and walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her cheek, "I think you're probably right. She's just got you back in her life, honey. I'm sure her biggest fear right now is losing you."

Charlotte nuzzled into the hand on her cheek, "But I'm not going anywhere," she murmured, "I love her."

Jessica smiled, "I know you do. So does she. Just be patient, honey."

Charlotte nodded, "I know. It's okay, I mean it's kind of nice and plus…" she shrugged.

Jessica frowned, "Plus what?"

Charlotte nibbled on her bottom lip, breaking eye contact with her mom.

"Sweetheart," Jessica spoke softly, "You know she's not going anywhere either. She adores you more than anything in the world."

"I know," Charlotte whispered.

"Do you really?" Jessica asked.

Charlotte looked up at her, "I had that dream again last night," she admitted, "I didn't remember… but when I heard mom's voice on the phone…"

"The one from when you were a baby?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah. But I see her leave. I've never seen that before. I don't know if it's real or just my brain making it up but she leaves, doesn't even look back at me," she sighed, "And I know she'd never do that now and I forgive her, really I do, it just… puts me in a mood, I guess. It's stupid."

Jessica stroked her thumb over Charlotte's cheek, "It's not stupid, Charlie. Imagination is a powerful thing. You dream so vividly… but this, here, is reality," she spoke softly but firmly, "And here, both your mom's want to take you out for yummy milkshakes and stare at you counting our blessings for having you in our lives. Okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Okay," she whispered before hugging her mom, resting her chin on Jessica's shoulder.

* * *

Charlotte held her teddy close to her chest, her chin resting on top of his head. She pulled in the newer teddy Mary had gotten her too and buried her face in their fur.

"I know it's just a stupid dream," she murmured, "but I don't like it."

She kicked the covers down so she could crawl underneath them.

"I want to sleep but I don't want bad dreams," she told her teddy's as she pulled the blanket right over her head, blocking out the world, "You guys will never leave me, though. I know that," she kissed each of her teddy's.

Jessica stood at the door, listening to her daughter talk to her soft toys before approaching the bed.

"Room for me under there?" she whispered.

There was a pause then Charlotte lifted the blanket a little to let her mom in.

Jessica smiled, "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, wriggling under the blanket.

Charlotte nodded, still hugging her toys tightly.

Jessica placed a hand in her daughters hair, "Is Ted making you feel better?"

Charlotte nodded again.

It reminded Jessica of when Charlotte was only little. Sometimes when she would visit her in Radley or even in Philly, Charlotte would barely look at her. She'd just hold onto Ted and close her eyes. When the world got too much.

"Charlie," Jessica spoke softly, her hand still resting in Charlotte's hair, "You know I'm here to make you feel better too."

Charlotte sniffed and shook her head, "No," she whispered, "I don't want like that right now. I just want my teddy."

Jessica bit her lip, "I don't mean… like that," she said honestly; sex was the last thing on her mind, she couldn't even look at her daughter in that way when she was like this, "I just mean I can hold you or you can talk to me. Or we don't have to talk, we can just lay here if you like."

Charlotte nodded.

"I love you, Charlie," Jessica went on, "It worries me when you hide away like this."

Charlotte nibbled on her bottom lip, "I just… sometimes I get overwhelmed, I guess."

"I know you do," Jessica said gently, "But honey, just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I can't be your mom. You're my baby girl first, always."

Charlotte rose her head a little and nodded, "I know," she whispered, "I just… I haven't felt like this for ages. I thought I was better."

"You know it's not that simple, Charlie," Jessica lifted her daughters' chin with a finger, "And it's nothing to feel ashamed about. Everybody has bad days, yours can just get a bit more intense."

"Stupid brain," Charlotte muttered.

Jessica smiled sadly, "You have a brilliant brain, sweetheart," she said firmly, "And your teddy's and me and Alison and Mary, we're all here for you."

Charlotte fiddled with her teddy's ear, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too," Jessica kissed her daughter's forehead, "You just tell me what I can do to help you and I will."

Charlotte looked at her wide eyed, "Can you just hold me really close?" she whispered.

Jessica smiled, "Of course I can."

"And my teddy's too?" Charlotte mumbled.

"And your teddy's too," Jessica agreed.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Does it make you mad?"

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"Because I talk to my teddys sometimes and you want me to talk to you instead," Charlotte mumbled.

Jessica sighed, "Remember when I gave you Ted?" she asked, "And I said he was there to protect you. To keep you safe. I'm not mad at you, honey, because I know that's exactly what Ted does. But of course I want you to tell me what you're thinking too because I want to be able to help you. I want you to trust me like you do Ted – "

"I do," Charlotte said quickly, "I really do. I just don't like making you worry. Ted doesn't worry about me as much as you do."

Jessica smiled, "I worry because you're my baby girl," she murmured, "It's okay to make me worry."

Charlotte nodded, snuggling into her mom's chest, "Yeah, I guess."

Jessica kissed the top of her head, "We can hide from the world a little while," she murmured, "Then we can go get something yummy for dinner, is that okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte nodded into her mom's chest.

* * *

"Mom."

Jessica looked up from her laptop to see Alison coming over and taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Is Charlotte okay? She's been so quiet all week," Alison looked worried.

Jessica sighed, "She'll be okay. She's just having a low week."

Alison nodded, "Okay. Is there anything I can do? I try talking to her but she won't even look at me. I asked her if she wants to go to the movies but she won't go."

Jessica took her daughters' hand, "Just keep trying, Ali. She just needs to know you won't give up on her, that when she's feeling better you'll still be there."

"Of course I will!" Alison exclaimed, "Did anything happen to make her sad? Or is it just… random?"

"She's been having some dreams about her childhood," Jessica said, "It stirs up a lot of feelings in her and she doesn't always know how to deal with them so she tends to shut down."

"Maybe she should see Mary," Alison suggested, "I mean, that's who she's really scared of losing, right?"

Jessica paused before nodding, "Maybe you're right. You're very insightful, Alison."

* * *

"You said she's upset, did something happen?" Mary looked worried, "Is she okay?"

Jessica opened the door wider and let her in, "She's in her room," she explained, "She's just… she's been having some dreams about… that night. It stirs up a lot her and she just tries to shut the world out. She barely speaks. I think really she's just scared, Mary. And when she's scared, it's always been her instinct to just shut down. Hide under the covers with her teddys and stop talking."

Mary nodded, "Of all the things I could pass on to her, I wish it wasn't my damn emotional issues," the guilt was written all over her face, "Is she talking to you?"

"A little," Jessica smiled sadly, "I thought she might like to see you. I thought it might… help."

"Of course," Mary agreed, "I'll do whatever I can."

Mary entered her daughters' room to see nothing but a pile of blankets on the bed. She sat down on the bed.

"Honey?" she spoke softly, "Are you awake?"

A muffled answer sounded from under the blankets, "Mary?"

"Yes, Charlotte, it's me," Mary said, "Is it okay I'm here?"

There was a pause before Charlotte pulled the blanket away from her face, "It's okay," she whispered.

"Jess says you're not having the best of weeks," Mary watched Charlotte shrug and continued, "You know if I can help, I'll do anything for you, honey."

Charlotte bit her lip but didn't reply.

"Charlie… Jessica said you've been dreaming about that night," Mary heard the guilt creep into her own voice, "I'm so sorry it makes you feel like this."

"I don't blame you," Charlotte whispered, "I just get sad. It's silly," she held her teddy bear close to her chest, "I guess it's just like…"

Mary watched her curiously, "Like what, honey?"

"Sometimes I miss having a mom," Charlotte barely whispered, "I mean, Jessica is my mom too, I know. But because we're, you know, together it's different now," she rushed, "But I'm glad it's different because I'm really in love with her. And she tries to still be my mom when I need her to be. She's good at that actually. But I just wish I'd known you for longer because now I'm so old and only just getting to know you and I just want… "

Mary watched as Charlotte nibbled on her lip.

"Charlie, what is it?" she asked gently.

Charlotte avoided eye contact, "I just want… " she closed her eyes, "I just wanted you to stay. I wanted you to hold me and tell me it was okay and you loved me."

Mary shook her head, "I wish I had," she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. If this, you and I reconnecting is too hard for you – "

"No, no," Charlotte shook her head, "It's not. I'm glad you're here."

"And I am here, Charlie," Mary said firmly as she pulled her daughter into her arms, "I know it's years too late but please, let me hold you now."

Charlotte nodded and nuzzled into her mom's chest, holding onto her tightly, "Please, don't let go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Mary promised, "It's going to be okay. I love you, honey. So very much."

"I love you too, mom," Charlotte whispered as she blinked out tears.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Enjoy! Christmas chapter coming up! :)**

 **Chapter 25**

Jessica stood at the bedroom door, watching her daughter sleep in Mary's arms. She looked peaceful. Mary looked over at her and made to move.

"No, don't," Jessica whispered, "She looks comfortable."

Mary nodded and leant back, "She does, doesn't she?" she smiled.

"She adores you, Mary," Jessica said, "You know that, don't you?"

"I'm so blessed," Mary replied, "She's very special."

Charlotte began to stir, mumbling, "Are you two talking about me?"

Jessica chuckled, "We might be."

Charlotte grumbled a little.

"Only because you're our favourite person to talk about," Mary said fondly.

"That's nice," Charlotte murmured sleepily.

Jessica bit her lip, placing a hand in her hair daughters hair and kissing the side of her head, "Go back to sleep if you like, honey."

Charlotte sat up a little, "It's okay," she wiped the sleep from her eyes, "I'm awake now. You woke me up talking about me."

Jessica laughed, poking Charlotte's side playfully. Charlotte giggled and fought her away.

"Well, I'm going to make us some dinner. You'll stay, Mary?"

Mary looked surprised but nodded, "Sure, I'll stay."

Jessica smiled and left the room.

"Thanks for letting me sleep," Charlotte said quietly.

Mary smiled, "Any time," she said.

"I love you, mom," Charlotte whispered.

"I love you too, Charlie," Mary whispered, "Thank you for letting me be your mom."

* * *

"You like having them both here, huh?" Alison asked.

Charlotte beamed, "Yes! They're so nice to each other now, don't you think?"

"Thanks to you," Alison smiled.

Charlotte shrugged, "I guess so."

Alison rolled her eyes, "You know it's all for you, Charlie. They dote on you."

Charlotte grinned, "A bit."

Alison laughed, "You're loving it."

Charlotte blushed.

"Hey," Alison softened her voice, "You deserve it."

"What does she deserve?" Jessica asked, carrying some dishes into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Charlotte said quickly, taking the dishes from her mom.

Jessica took over at the sink, "Thank you, honey but you go out and keep Mary company. I'll do these," she smiled.

Charlotte nodded, "Thanks, mom," she kissed her mom's cheek and bounced out of the kitchen.

"So, everything okay?" Jessica asked her youngest daughter.

Alison nodded, "Yeah, great. I was just telling Charlie how spoilt she is."

Jessica chuckled, "Oh. I guess I do spoil her a bit…"

"A bit," Alison teased, "So does Aunt Mary. It's nice though. She's always happiest when you guys are around."

Jessica smiled, "Hey, you know I love you just as much, don't you?"

Alison smiled, "Yeah, I know mom."

"Well, maybe you and I can get lunch on the weekend. Just us," Jessica said.

"That would be nice," Alison agreed.

Jessica dried her hands on the tea-towel and took Alison's hands in her own, "You know I – "

"Mom," Alison sighed, "I know."

"It's just there's been so much going on with Charlie and I never want to exclude you," Jessica explained.

Alison waved a hand, "Mom, really it's fine. I've been busy too. Speaking of… is it okay if I sleep at Emily's tonight?"

"On a school night?" Jessica answered sceptically.

"Yeah, we have this test Friday and we want to study," Alison said innocently.

Jessica sighed, "You really get more study done with Emily?"

Alison nodded quickly, "Way more. She's got this great study technique where whenever I get a question right, she takes off a piece of – "

"Okay," Jessica put a hand up, "I get it. Just make sure you get some study done before you… play your little game."

Alison grinned, "Awesome! Thanks mom!"

* * *

"So, you two seem…well," Mary was saying in the dining room with her daughter.

Charlotte frowned, "Oh, me and mom?"

Mary nodded, "Yes. You seem very… happy with her."

Charlotte bit her lip, nodding nervously, "We are."

"I'm glad," Mary smiled.

Charlotte blinked, "You are?"

Mary touched her daughters' hand, "I want you to be happy, honey. Yes, it's taken me a while to get used to but I see how you are together, how you look at one another. I can see that she really loves you."

Charlotte smiled, "I really love her too."

"I know you do," Mary smiled.

"She's not the only one who makes me happy," Charlotte said quietly, "I really like having you here. I was nervous… but it's been great getting to know you and have you become, you know, family."

Mary raised a hand to her daughters cheek, "You make me very happy and very proud, sweetheart. I don't have anyone in my life, as you know, except for you. I'm very grateful you have let me in, all of you have. Even Jessica."

Charlotte beamed, "You guys seem to be getting along well now."

"We are," Mary agreed, "It's nice having her back in my life. And it's all thanks to you."

* * *

"That was a nice day," Charlotte said, lying on the bed.

Jessica smiled at her, "It was, wasn't it?"

"I really like having her around," Charlotte said.

"I know you do," Jessica said as she removed her blouse and picked up her pyjama shirt.

Charlotte was off the bed and to her mom in an instant, "Not as much as I like having you around," she murmured, taking Jessica's slim waist from behind.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Oh yes you do," she chuckled, "It's just different."

"Definitely different," Charlotte whispered, "I don't think you should put that on," she pulled her mom's pyjama shirt from her hands.

Jessica laughed and turned around to face her daughter, "Is that right?"

"Yeah, silly pyjama's," Charlotte pouted, "You dress like such a…"

Jessica quirked an eyebrow, "Such a what?"

"Like a sophisticated, rich lady," Charlotte bit her lip, "I mean, it's hot. Your sexy blouses, the whole high waisted trousers that shape your legs just so. When you unbutton your shirts when it's just you and me… Because I'm the only one that gets to see you like that."

"Of course you are," Jessica bit back a smile, "It's just it gets cold at nights sometimes – "

"But that's what I'm for," Charlotte pouted again, "I can cuddle you and make you warm."

Jessica giggled, "That's very true."

"Body heat – it's the best way to warm up. Better than clothes!" Charlotte grinned.

"Promise me you'll snuggle into me?"

"That's a given!" Charlotte said enthusiastically, "You're so…" her eyes flicked down Jessica's body.

Jessica pushed at Charlotte's chest gently, "And so are you but I'm also very tired."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay," she bit her lip, "I'm sorry I made you worry by being sad, mommy."

"Oh, honey. You don't need to apologise," Jessica placed a hand on her daughters cheek, "I'm just glad you're feeling better. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me, okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte agreed, "You can put your pyjamas on if you want, if you're more comfortable."

Jessica chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I know. I think I'm just fine like this as long as I've got my little cuddler to keep me warm."

Charlotte grinned, "Always!"

Jessica smiled and climbed into bed and under the covers. Charlotte joined her and moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her mom's waist and snuggling her head into her chest. Jessica kissed the top of her daughters head and held her close.

"You're a very good snuggler," Jessica murmured, closing her eyes.

"I had a good teacher," Charlotte giggled.

"If you have trouble sleeping, please wake me up, okay?" Jessica ran a hand through blonde hair, "Promise me?"

Charlotte pulled her head from Jessica's chest and kissed her lips, "Promise, mom. Promise if you really do get too cold, you'll put your shirt on?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever asked me to put on clothing," Jessica teased.

Charlotte giggled, "Only if you get cold!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Christmas chapter!**

 **Chapter 27**

"Mama. Mama. Mama."

Jessica groaned as her daughter pushed on her arm repeatedly, "Charlie."

"It's morning!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Wake up! Presents!"

"What time is it?" Jessica grumbled, eyes closed.

"You always tell me to get up early, now you're the one sleeping!" Charlotte shook her mom again.

"What's the time, Charlie?" Jessica yawned, opening her eyes to see the clock, "Oh! It's barely 3.30! Charlie!"

Charlotte bit her lip, "What? I'm excited."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Honey, come here," she pulled her daughter by the waist down onto the bed, "Try and get some more sleep, please."

"But it's Christmas!" Charlotte sat up again, "I'm going to wake up Ali!"

Jessica sat up and grabbed her daughter, "No, no, honey. Not yet, Charlie," she pulled the other woman beside her, "Just lay with me a while, okay?"

Charlotte sighed and nodded, "I'm excited, mama. I love Christmas."

"I know," Jessica chuckled, "But we have to wait until Mary gets here at 7 anyway, remember?"

Charlotte grumbled, "That's too far away. Maybe I can call her! See if she's awake and – "

Jessica placed a hand on Charlotte's face, "Sweetie, it's 3.30 in the morning, she's not going to be awake. Let's give everyone a couple of hours before you wake them, alright?"

Charlotte put her hand over her face dramatically, "A couple of hours! Argh!"

Jessica smiled, "Shh, Christmas isn't going anywhere, I promise," she kissed Charlotte's nose, "You know what I want for Christmas?"

Charlotte tilted her head, "I think so, I got you lots and – "

Jessica rubbed a thumb under Charlotte's eye, "Right now, what I want for Christmas is to lay with my beautiful girl in my arms."

Charlotte bit her lip again and snuggled into Jessica's chest, feeling her mom's arms encircle her, "Okay, for a little while," she closed her eyes, "But I don't think I can sleep. I'm too excited."

Jessica giggled, "That's okay, I'll stay awake with you, pretty girl."

* * *

"Ali! Alison. Ali. Ali."

Alison kept her eyes closed, mumbling, "Shush, Charlie. Too early."

"It's not – it's late. It's Christmas!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Your voice is so loud," she groaned, "Isn't it meant to be the little sister waking the big sister up?"

"Well, I waited," Charlotte shrugged, "But you didn't come. So I came and woke you up instead!"

Alison finally opened her eyes and spotted the clock, "It's 5.30! Ughhh, I thought we said 7!"

"7! You may as well wait until tomorrow. Come on, Ali!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "I thought we were waiting for Mary anyway. What's the point?"

Charlotte looked aghast, "What's the point?" she echoed, "The point is it's Christmas! It's presents and Christmas carols and decorations and family and cuddles!"

Alison couldn't help laughing, "You're so cute, Charlie."

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "I love Christmas. Sue me."

* * *

Alison emerged from her room rubbing her eyes. She walked into the kitchen to see her mum sipping on a coffee with one hand while making another one with the other.

"You couldn't have kept her occupied until 7?" she asked sleepily.

Jessica fixed her with a look, "You got it easy," she informed her youngest daughter, "She woke me up at 3.30."

Alison laughed, "Seriously? Okay, okay 5.30 is just fine. Merry Christmas, mom," she hugged her mom.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Jessica returned the embrace, "You know part of the reason she's so excited, don't you?"

"She's got her family this year," Alison said quietly, "I know."

"Where is she anyway?" Jessica asked, looking around.

"Bathroom, I think," Alison shrugged.

* * *

Jessica nodded, "Okay, I'm just going to check something."

"Hello?" Mary answered the phone sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, mom!"

Mary smiled lazily, "Merry Christmas, Charlie. Is it 7 already, am I late?"

"Yep, you should come now," Charlotte said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm – "

That was when Jessica snatched the phone from Charlotte's hand. Charlotte bit her lip guiltily.

"Mary?"

"Oh, Jessica," Mary sounded surprised, "I'm so sorry, I swear I set my alarm and – "

Jessica rolled her eyes at her daughter, speaking into the phone, "Mary, look at the clock. It's not 7, she's just… excited."

Mary picked up her mobile phone and looked at it; 5.50, "Oh! It's not even 6!"

"I'm sorry, Mary. You don't – "

Mary chuckled, "It's fine, I'll just get dressed and come over."

"Okay, see you soon."

Charlotte smiled sheepishly as her mom hung up. Jessica shook her head, a smile on her face.

"You are very cheeky, Charlie," Jessica tried to scold her daughter but couldn't help smiling.

"I couldn't help it, I'm excited. Is she coming? Is she coming now?" Charlotte asked, eyes wide and shining.

"Yes, she is," Jessica poked her, "And you can tell her sorry for tricking her."

Charlotte grinned, "Okay! Yay. Christmas. Can I have a candy cane?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "For breakfast, really?"

"Pleaseeeee," Charlotte pouted.

Jessica gave in, kissing her on the forehead, "Fine, because it's Christmas. But only one," she ordered, "you really don't need any more sugar!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Charlotte," Mary hugged her daughter.

"Merry Christmas!" Charlotte smiled, "Um, sorry I tried to trick you."

Mary chuckled, "You're forgiven," she squeezed her hand, "I'll tell you a secret?"

Charlotte nodded.

"I'm pretty excited too," Mary giggled, "I haven't had a real Christmas in… a very long time."

Jessica entered the room, "Well, now you have us. Family."

"Yes, family," Charlotte nodded, bouncing on her toes.

Jessica laughed at her daughters' impatience, "Okay, okay," she poked Charlotte in the side, "I know where your head is. Presents!"

"Presents!"

* * *

"Candy!" Charlotte tore the paper off a present from Alison, "Thanks, Ali! Mm, so much candy!"

Alison laughed, "Of course. Thought you'd like it."

Jessica sighed, "Did you have to buy her so much?" she snatched the massive bag from Charlotte, "No more just now! You have already had enough candy canes. Don't think I didn't see you sneak that third one."

Charlotte pretended to pout, "You're such a mom sometimes."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Jessica shot back.

Charlotte shrugged, "Guess that means you don't want kisses later."

Jessica pulled her closer, tickling her gently, "I can be both," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Gross," Alison rolled her eyes, "Your turn, Mary!"

"Oh, I don't expect – "

Charlotte handed her a present, "Merry Christmas, mommy," she whispered, giving her a tight hug.

Mary smiled as she returned the hug, "Thank you," she unwrapped the present curiously to reveal a framed photo of her and Charlotte, "Oh! This is just… perfect," she hugged Charlotte again, "Thank you so much, Charlie. I'll put it on my bed side table."

Charlotte beamed and passed her another present.

"Another one?" Mary smiled, happily accepting her first Christmas gifts for many years, "Oh, I like this!" she opened a black, leather jacket, "Thank you."

"Black is your favourite colour, right?" Charlotte nibbled on her lip nervously.

"Oh, yes," Mary nodded, "It's perfect. Thank you so much."

She handed a present to Charlotte. Charlotte looked at the square package curiously. She traced a finger over the wrapping paper.

"Cute paper!" she giggled, "It has teddies on it!"

Then she opened the present to see a fancy milkshake maker before her, practically making her mouth water.

"Oh, this is awesome!" she exclaimed, "Yum, yum! Now I can make all sorts of yummy milkshakes here. Yes, yes, yes! Look, it's so fancy too, not like those cheapo ones you can get. Thanks, mom!" she wrapped her arms around her mom.

"You're very welcome," Mary said, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you more. I wanted to, it's just money is…"

"It's plenty! More than plenty!" Charlotte reassured her, "It's great that you're here. That would have been enough, really."

Mary's eyes shone as she smiled, "I wouldn't be anywhere else, honey."

Jessica handed Mary a small present.

Mary took it hesitantly, "Thanks, Jess," she said quietly, opening it slowly. It was an old necklace, a silver chain with a ballerina figure hanging from it, "Oh! You still have it. I can't… it's yours… "

"Yeah but you always wanted it," Jessica smiled, "I know you did. Mom and dad gave it to the wrong sister. I want you to have it. Really."

Mary bit her lip and nodded, "Thank you."

"And this is from me and mom," Alison said, handing over a larger present.

"Oh! I feel very spoilt," Mary said, unwrapping the present to see a collage of baby photos, "Oh, my baby," she traced her fingers over the collage.

"That's me!" Charlotte quipped, "Look, I was so cute!"

"You still are," Jessica complimented.

Mary gave Alison a hug, thanking her again.

"I know it's not much, but I did get you something," Mary handed Alison a box of chocolates, "And I don't know if they're still your favourite, Jess but…" she handed her a box of hazelnut squares.

"Oh, they are!" Jessica smiled, "Thank you!"

* * *

Charlotte groaned.

Alison snorted, "Mom was right. You ate too much candy."

Charlotte threw a cushion at her, "Shut up."

"Uh-oh, candy hangover," Alison teased.

Charlotte smiled, "Maybe I just need some more!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "You really don't. Drink some water."

Charlotte accepted the bottle and took a long scull of water, "Mm, that's good."

"I'm so glad you don't drink," Alison laughed, "You would be a nightmare."

Charlotte shrugged, "Alcohol doesn't do much for a brain like mine. Whiskey tastes nice but it doesn't make me happy like candy."

"Candy is good, I guess."

"You guess!?" Charlotte's face fell into her palm, "Are you sure we're related?"

"Okay, okay," Alison laughed, "Candy is good, okay?"

"Nope," Charlotte shook her head, leaning closer to her sister, "Candy is everything."

* * *

"You can go sit with the girls, I've got these," Jessica said as she washed the dishes.

Mary shook her head, "No, please, let me help. It's the least I can do, really."

Jessica smiled and handed her a tea towel, "Have you had a nice day? Really?"

"Oh, the best," Mary smiled, "I thought perhaps I had missed out on having a fun Christmas… with a child who wants to wake you up early and make a big breakfast and be enthusiastic... I thought, now that Charlotte's an adult, it wouldn't be the same but she's…"

Jessica chuckled, "She's Charlotte. There's a part of her that's never grown up, I don't know if she ever will. But I think it's nice."

"You really seem to have this swinging between mom and girlfriend thing down," Mary noted.

Jessica bit her tongue a moment, "It's not so hard. When she's like this… I don't look at her like that at all, she's just a child. But, well, she's not like this. She can be quite adult, you know."

"Okay, okay, I'm alright with you guys but I certainly don't need the details," Mary laughed.

Jessica smiled.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Charlie," Jessica murmured into her daughters ear.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Is it over now?"

"Hm, it doesn't have to be," Jessica moved a hand under Charlotte's singlet.

Charlotte giggled, "You do have one present left to unwrap."

Jessica's lips turned upwards, "Is that right?"

Charlotte nodded, "Definitely."

"And what might that be?" Jessica pretended to wonder.

Charlotte grinned, "Me!"

"Mm," Jessica hummed, "My favourite little present of all."

"Not so much with the little," Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Jessica tickled the younger woman's stomach gently with her fingers, "You'll always be my little angel."

Charlotte nodded, "Always," she agreed quietly.

Jessica ran a hand through Charlotte's blonde hair, "Beautiful girl. I'm so glad you had a nice day. I love seeing you so happy, honey."

Charlotte beamed, reaching up to touch her mom's cheek, "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am," Jessica said, nuzzling into the hand on her cheek, "In fact, I think it's the best Christmas I've ever had."

Charlotte grinned, "Me too! Can Christmas be like this every year, mommy?"

Jessica chuckled, "I think it can," she kissed the palm of the hand that still rest on her cheek, "Now, didn't you say I have one last present to open?"


End file.
